In the Mix
by irishphoenix615
Summary: COMPLETE! The Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts in Lily and James' seventh year. It makes for an interesting start to Year 7 in this first part of a three part series.
1. Meet the Girls

Chapter One - Meet the Girls

Lilyanna Evans sighed as she pinned her blue-and-bronze Head Girl badge to her lime-green T-Shirt. Her owl, Ayoria, stood in her cage, awaiting the beautiful witch's parents to tote her down to their car.

"It's gonna be an interesting year, Ayoria," Lily murmured to her owl, softly stroking the glossy black feathers. The animal hooted lovingly, nuzzling Lily's hand. The redheaded seventeen-year-old giggled girlishly.

"Lily!" Her mother, Violet Evans, called in her whispy voice. Lily closed her eyes and let her mum's voice wash over her. It had always reminded her of the flower the gentle woman was named after. "Come down here!" Your father is waiting to take your bags to the car."

Lily turned to her pet. "Show time, Ayo," she whispered and gracefully carried her bird down the stairs.

Alexandrina, known as Alex, Vance gasped as she saw her still-sleeping siblings.

"UP!" roared the seventeen-year-old witch angrily. "WE'LL MISS THE TRAIN!"

"Shut up Alex," Emmaline, her younger sister, muttered softly. "We live right next to the station. Relax."

"No, Emma," Alex snapped, taking out her wand and Vanishing the blanket covering her sister. "We live IN the station because our parents were stupid enough to tell Lucuis Malfoy that they'd rather DIE then join the Death Eaters!" There were tears in the girl's eyes. Emma got up and hugged her sister tightly.

"We'll manage, Als," Emma said tenderly. "We always have. Ever since that night. We've just gotta get these," she motioned with her slender arm to their other eight siblings, "lazy arses up."

Alex, for the first time since the realization that her parents were dead and they'd lost the house so many years ago had sunk in, allowed herself to hug Emma back. Even though Alex put on a brave face and pretended the situation didn't hurt her, Emma was still stronger than her. And it pained the proud, bitter teen to realize someone ten months younger than herself hadmore strength and could handle the situation more gracefully then she did.

"Come on, you prats!" Emma was rousing the younger ones with gentle, almost maternal, kindness. Alex looked on and smiled encouragingly at her. Even through all the young girl had been through, she'd not sweared once. Unlike Alex, who's language would make a sailor blush. "We'll be late for the train. Let's get up. No Amanda you cannot have the shower first, Andrew called it last night. Now let's go."

Alex glowed with pride as she watched the ever-hopeful Emma prowl among the beds. She'd gotten permission from Dumbledore to magic a box to accomodate them all nicely, but even with their two bedroom "house" Alex would be forever changed. She went from a brilliant girl with broomsheds full of money to a bitter, sarcastic, sadistic teen with a family to support. Thank god she hadn't cracked and told her friends, Lily, Miranda, Andromeda, and Anne. They'd probably disown her.

All Alex could do was hope that through some miracle she could spare the younger children some of the pain she'd gone through. She was, after all, the oldest, so she'd been accustomed to the good life.

Andromeda Black sighed as she heard her Mum, Elladora Black, screaming at her older sister Bellatrix to accompany Andi and her "baby" sister (the girl was sixteen and taller then Andi) to King's Cross.

Bellatrix Black was a tall, raven-haired vixen. Her dark, hooded eyes were full of mischeif as she agreed to her mother's demands. As the oldest Black daughter shepherded her sisters out of the door, she bent down to Andi's ear.

"Andromeda, darling, I don't want to have to come up to the school this year. If I get one word you're still dating that Tonks character then I'm going to personally make sure you don't show your pretty little face again. Why can't you date someone like Lucius, whom Narcissa is perfectly happy with?" Bellatrix's smile was pure evil, and it was making the normally solid Andi shiver. As the bitch, as Andi affectionately called her, bade the two goodbye, Andi turned to Narcissa.

"You're not happy are you?" she asked bluntly. Narcissa looked taken aback. "Cissa, come on. Why don't you sit with me and my friends on the train. You can break up with him if you want."

Narcissa turned to face Andi with a smile. "Really, Andi? Cuz I don't think I can stand sitting with Lucius. And I can't exactly tell him it's over, this is an arranged marriage, remember?"

"Yeah. So you'll sit with us?"

"Of course!"

Miranda Martine sighed as she sat in the elegant limosuine on her way to King's Cross. After spending the summer in Italy, she'd gotten an amazing tan.

Of the little group, Miranda was the privilaged one. Her father was the owner of the most successful broom company in the world, and also made some Muggle cars. She'd lived in the lap of luxury for as long as she could remember, and shuddered as she remembered how she'd been before she'd met her friends.

Snobbish, rich, and popular, Miranda'd been immediately accepted into the Elite compartment, along with James Potter and Sirius Black. She'd even accepted the offer, trading shallow gossip with the brats. Veronica Jorkins, the older sister of Bertha Jorkins who was in Miranda's year, instantly stood out as the leader of the group. Then the talk had turned to bloodlines.

The group had been trashing the Mudblood, as they called Lily. Miranda, being curious as ever, snuck out to see if the girl was really that bad. She'd not gone back to the Elite compartment once she'd struck up a conversation with Lily, Alex, Andromeda, and Anne.

Annetalia Meilani anxiously twisted her long black hair into a bullwhip-like ponytail. She'd KILL her cousin when she got the chance! Akemi had caused her to be late AGAIN, and Anne was in a vindictive mood. Her identical cousin (A/N - that sounded weird but deal with it) smirked as she saw Anne rushing about with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong, Talia?" Akemi looked rather startled when Anne jinxed her and snapped,

"NEVER call me Talia again, Akemi! My name is Anne. Now let's go!" Anne lifted her hex, rather reluctantly, and hurried her cousin into the magical car Anne had gotten for her seventeenth birthday.


	2. Confessions on Paper

A/N - hey everyone! This is my first fic so don't be too quick to judge! Uh yeah sorry about the mistakes from last chapter I wanted to get it up quickly. SORRY! so here's the story!

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters you recognize. Only things I do own are Will, Alex, Miranda, Anne, and my plot.

Chapter Two: Confessions on Paper

Alex was the last of the group to arrive. She'd had to make sure that Amanda, her youngest sister and a Hogwarts first year, was safely in a compartment with the rest of her family before checking on Emma, who was in a compartment with her friends, BEFORE she could join her friends. She was about to make a comment about how she had something to tell them, but then Miranda showed up.

Miranda swept into the compartment dramatically, her stilettoed heels clacking. Alex rolled her eyes and muttered, "Show off," before hugging her friend.

All five girls (Lily, Alex, Miranda, Andromeda, and Anne) were very different physically. Lily had dark red hair and deep emerald eyes, Alex was constantly dying her hair and had surprisingly dark purple eyes, Miranda had long flaxen hair and ice blue eyes, Andromeda had short brown hair and deep grey eyes, and Anne had black hair and black eyes.

Even though the girls were so different on the outside (A/N - cheesyness alert! BEWARE!), they were all the same on the inside; caring, insecure, and vulnerable.

"Hey Lily," Anne hugged the small girl. "Shouldn't you be in the Heads' compartment.

Lily rolled her almond-shaped eyes at the gracefully athletic Asian girl. "Yeah I should, but I wanted to say hi first."

"Oh," Anne said, "and I'm sorry about my cousin, Akemi, if she gives you any trouble. She's the new transfer."

Miranda groaned theatrically. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, earning the stares of passers-by. "Not another Meilani! I don't think I'll be able to deal with -" by this time, Miranda was forced to shut up as Anne placed a Silencing spell over her.

"Bloody drama queen," Anne whispered. Andi gave her a look of mild surprise.

"You're getting almost as bad as Alex with your mouth, Anne," Andi's Black-inherited grey eyes swept over to Lily's best friend. "However, Anne's got a reason to use such language. I haven't heard one out of Alex."

Alex began to panic. She'd not planned on ever telling her friends! Well maybe Lily but definitely not Miranda!

"Uh, well Andi, it's just that I... um... well... tell you later," she finished meekly. Everyone but Miranda nodded.

"But why not tell us now, Als?" she drawled out. Anne gave the girl a look.

"Shut up, 'Randa."

Lily leaned her head against the window pane, allowing her red hair to escape the hair scrunchie securing it in place. She thought about where she was going, the majestic castle they called Hogwarts.

It was Lily's home, just as much as the one with her parents, Violet and Mark, sister, Petunia, and brother, Tyler. She missed every aspect of it, from the lessons during weekdays and the Hogsmeade trips on weekends and the secret passages and the Ravenclaw common room.

Lily laughed at herself, then bit her lip. She hated when her thoughts were scattered, and therefore pulled out a notebook and printed neatly at the top,

_Things I love about Hogwarts_

_1. Lessons_

_2. Magic_

_3. Feasts_

_4. The Great Hall in general_

_5. Hogsmeade trips_

_6. the Ravenclaw common room_

_7. Professors_

_8. secret passages_

_9. My friends_

_10. James Potter_

Lily's cheeks flushed as bright as her hair as she wrote this last item. Yes, she missed James Potter. But she would never admit it, not even if you threatened her with the Killing Curse.

James Potter was Public Desire #1, along with his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. His messy black hair was always ruffled, and Lily, while pretending to hate him, secretly itched to run her hand through it. His hazel eyes were framed simply, elegantly, with plain black-rimmed glasses. He had the build of the star Seeker he was, his muscles and quick thinking melting every female heart in the school.

Lily, however, was forced to admire him from a distance. She was too shy, and too afraid he'd break her heart, to allow herself to be his friend. Instead, she pretended that him constantly asking her out was annoying, like she really meant everything she said to him. It was all an act.

Lily was drawn from her musings as the afformentioned James Potter strolled through the door to the Heads' compartment. Lily jumped and hastily shoved her notebook back into the light purple messenger's bag that lay open at her feet. James shot her a cocky smile.

"Well hello Evans!" he said happily, as though she merely entertained him. She felt her heart pound, and hoped that it could stay her secret.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Potter?" She asked incredously. She gulped as he shot another lopsided grin at her.

"I'm Head Boy, Evans. A whole year, with nobody to talk to but me..." James's eyes were shining with lust. Lily forced herself to scream, indignantly she hoped,

"WHAT!"

James chuckled, sitting down uncomfortably close to her. "Yup. Just me. The one and only."


	3. Visions of Her Worst Nightmare

A/N - hello again. sorry if this chapter's boring! but I needed it to be here to kinda explain my characters more.

Disclaimer - I don't own it. sadly cries

Dedication - this story is dedicated to Dani Haynes (my sister), Angela Hamm (my sister), and Will Sanches.

Chapter Three -

Lily gulped as she repeated James's words in her head. 'The one and only' was right. He was irreplaceable.

"Lily? Hello?" Alex gently tapped her friend's flaming head. "You awake?"

"No answer," Anne chuckled softly and watched the country scenery blaze by her eyes. She turned her focus discreetly on her friends.

'Randa was just as absorbed in her beauty and style magazines as ever. Anne knew her snobbishness was only an act, and that beneath Miranda's meticulous exterior there lay a real heart, kind and warm. It was just breaking the shell of icy concrete around it that was infuriating and time consuming.

Alex was hugging her knees to herself and gazing at a point at the wall that just didn't exist. Anne frowned slightly; there was something up with her friend. Alex was always one to keep her problems and secrets, well, secret. But Anne had a feeling that either Lily or Andi would break her down eventually, that's what always happened. But Anne's heart went out to the girl for being so strong, however stupidly the strength was used. Snappish and sarcastic, Alex was hard to get to know. But it was worth it if you did.

Lily was musing over something; something important, Anne could tell. The magically talented redhead's gaze was turned inward Anne managed to note. Her stunning green eyes were half focused on some thought, half focused on a recent daydream. Which shocked Anne more than the hex Akemi had tried out earlier on her, the Stinging Hex. Lilyanna Evans was the perfect student and perfect witch, always attentive and never daydreaming! She mastered every spell and charm thrown at her, and she even had detailed notes in History of Magic! She deftly memorized incantations, wand movements, facts, dates, and names, and was probably the most responsible person at Hogwarts; even more so than some of the teachers! Here she was, the student appointed Miss Perfect, off in some distant universe that bore no resemblance whatsoever to the one she really lived in.

Andromeda was smiling slightly, amused at the antics of her best friend. Anne was slightly shaken by her grin, thinking quietly in her head, _Does she know? _Anne screamed when Andi nodded her head slightly. _No! You can't know what I'm thinking! That means you're -_

_Telepathic, yes. _Andi finished Anne's unspoken sentence equally silently. _I have been since about fifth year. Now you can talk to me, and I can respond, however briefly, but you can't hear anyone else's thoughts. Only I can._

Unsettled, Anne thought loudly, _Is there any way to block you from my mind?_

Andi visibly flinched. _No need to shout, Anne! No, but I'll respect your privacy and not listen in as much as I'd like. You're very interesting. What do you think's wrong with Alex?_

But Anne had chosen to ignore this question. She knew she should feel elated that her best friend could read minds, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous that her talent wasn't near as good.

_Lily ambled slowly up the train, her eyes downcast and her heart pounding wildly. She felt separated from the rest of the students, who were happily chatting. She was caught up in her own thoughts, as odd and singularly focused as they were._

_For some reason, Lily couldn't get James Potter out of her head. The way his hazel eyes twinkled when she talked to him, the way his hair was so ruffled and messy it looked like the feathers of her owl, Ayoria, when she'd gotten in from a flight in heavy winds. The way her heart raced when they were in close contact... He was like poison; hard to swallow but once you did he infected your entire body. _

_Suddenly, the object of Lily's thoughts popped up unexpectedly in the compartment she'd stumbled into by accident. _

_"Heya Evans," he said smoothly, grinning his lopsided grin that made every girl's heart pound. Hell, it was even beginning to melt the ice around her own... "You all right, Evans? You look like you saw an Inferius. You didn't see one of those fuckers, did you?"_

_Lily, dazed, shook her head no. After all, if she'd seen an Inferius, she'd be dead. "You are so bloody stupid, Potter. If I'd seen one of them, I wouldn't be here to tell you about it, now would I?"_

_James got a haunted look in his eye. It scared Lily quite a bit. "No need to be such a bloody bitch, Evans."_

_Lily glared at him, her heart breaking. "I will decide if I need to be a 'bloody bitch' or not, Potter. You are not me, you don't know if I've had a horrid day or not. Just because I'm refusing to go out with you doesnt mean I'm being a bitch!"_

_James glared right back. "You know, I don't understand. I've never been anything but nice to you -"_

_"Oh!" Lily screamed, a bit of a snarl in her voice. "Pranking me all the time was **so **bloody nice of you, Potter! Yes, I see it now! Hexing my hair pink and my robes red, hiding my wand, Charming my mouth shut in Transfiguration so you would be able to one-up me in a class, blowing up my potion when I'd again gotten top marks so I was throwing up flowers, hexing me so that I wouldn't talk without little bloody beeps interrupting me, and on top of all of that," here Lily paused for breath, "making me look like the school BITCH every time I refuse you! Of course, now I see how **NICE** that was of you!"_

_James placed a Silencing Charm on her. "Shut up Evans. If you hadn't turned my fucking wand into a rabbit in Charms last year -"_

_Lily was obviously stronger than he thought. She threw off his spell with nothing but determination. "That wasn't me! That was Alex, and she was aiming for Sirius!"_

_Lily could sudden feel the boy's emotions. She could feel his heart drop as he realized he's pranked the wrong person. She also experienced his panic as she took out her wand. _

_"Leave me alone, Potter," even as her heart broke with every word she said, Lily forced herself to remain cold and unriveted by her sudden empathy. "Go away. NOW!"_

_James gave her one last hard, pitying look before making his final statement to her with almost his entire body out of the door. "I really don't understand how I could've ever liked a frosty bitch like you. Goodbye, Lily Evans." And with that, James Anthony Potter had walked out of Lily's life._

Alex launched herself over to where Lily sat, watching in absolute horror as her best friend began to scream as though mortally wounded. The fiery girl began to shake, and Alex watched as a cold sweat broke out all over her body. The startled teen put a hand to her friend's forehead, only to be met with burning flesh. Alex's violet eyes widened in alarm.

"Andi! Get me rags, quick! 'Randa, conjure up a bucket of water!" Alex went into full-tilt panic mode. She'd seen Emma suffer from something like this once, and had nearly lost her beloved sister. "NOW!"

The sound of Alex's yell seemed to startle the two frightened witches out of their stupor. Which soared to queasy terror when blood began to spurt from Lily's wrist. Alex immediately conjured up bandages and wrapped them tight around the invisible wound. However, the blood continued to pour like rain from the pale girl's wrists. Alex grabbed the rags and bucket of water from 'Randa and Andi just as Lily's body went limp. Anne screamed as Lily's thrashing and yelling stopped, as the redhead ceased her moving. Alex snatched her wand from her seat and screamed, "_ENERVATE_!"

Lily snapped to attention as she woke. Alex sighed with relief and waited for Lily to hug the others before rushing her and enveloping her in a gigantic hug. "Thank god!" Alex stopped smiling when she realized that her friend was shaking. "Lil, what happened? Why did you suddenly..." Alex couldn't find the right words to describe it, so she broke off, hoping beyond hope that Lily did NOT say she had no idea what Alex was talking about.

"Dream," was all Lily grunted before two certain raven-haired someones entered the compartment. Alex was shocked as Lily ducked behind her as James gazed at her.

"Well hello, my irresistibly sexy ladies!" Sirius Black winked at Alex, who scowled at him, before throwing himself on Miranda. "My dearest! I haven't seen you in -"

Miranda rolled her eyes. She was the only one who could flirt back with Sirius and not give up her lunch to the toilet afterwards. "It's only been three months, Sirius. And don't you dare start flirting with me, you man whore, because I saw you wink at Alex!"

Sirius grinned suggestively at the violet-eyed witch standing, fuming, in front of her flame-haired friend. "Well, you heard her, Alexandra dear -" As soon as Sirius said Alexandra, all five girls burst out laughing. Alex herself had collapsed on the floor, clutching her sides and hardly breathing for all the laughter. Sirius looked annoyed. "What? I'm not allowed to use her full first name -"

Alex completely mortified the suave teenager as she announced gleefully, "My first name isn't Alexandra, it's Alexandr_in_a!" James began to laugh as well.

"I can't believe you didn't know that, you brainless fucker," James said in between laughs. If the girls weren't used to James and Sirius calling each other names like fucker and bastard all the time, they'd have been extremely shocked. The two were best friends, after all. "You know everything else about the girl, but you don't even know her first name!"

Alex shot him a weird look, as if saying _are you shitting around, _before snapping, "How could he know my real name, he only ever calls me Alex, Vance, Sexy, Babe, Honey -" Lily shook her head as her temporarily-black-and-purple-haired friend counted off all of the endearing terms Sirius had ever called her. Sirius was getting less and less smug by the minute. Then again, he'd had a crush on the hellion girl for as long as any of them could remember, which wasn't very long because they'd pretty much forgotten their first three years at Hogwarts. Alex was the only one who could deflate his head and have him begging for her in less then three sentences. She constantly used this ability, much to Sirius's displeasure. Anne and Andi were nearly dying with the laughter this had sparked within them.

Anne was immune to Sirius's flirting because she was currently dating Remus Lupin, one of Sirius and James's best friends. As much of a man whore as he was, in Alex's opinion, Sirius was a wonderful friend, pranks aside, and would never flirt, snog, or sleep with one of either of his best friends' girlfriends. This was one reason she put up with his almost continual flirting.

Andromeda was off limits as well, for, in addition to having been dating Theodore Tonks, commonly known as Ted, for almost two years, Andi was Sirius's favorite cousin, and he hated inbred pureblood families. Not that that spared her from compliments, oh no. Sirius was constantly telling her she looked beautiful, which wasn't far from the truth. Andi had been blessed with stunning beauty, only matched by that of her younger sister Narcissa.

As soon as Alex stopped her list of names, Sirius's smirk returned. "Well, love, since you reminded me of everything I've ever said, why don't we stop talking and start -"

"Sirius Alphard Black, if you say anything along the lines of 'shagging' I will come over there and personally make sure your little one-night stands stop." Alex growled angrily, glaring at Sirius. Suddenly a nervous sixth-year prefect (_One of Emma's friends, I think, she looks familiar,_ Alex thought) anxiously knocked on the door of the compartment. Alex flicked her wand at the door with a bit more force than she meant, seeing how the door sprang forward with such vigor that the glass shattered.

"I - I'm supposed to bring Lilyanna Evans, James Potter, and Alexandrina Vance to the Prefects compartment," she squeaked. "My name is Diana." James shot a grin at the girl, making her flush bright scarlet.

"Well, you heard Diana," he said, and she blushed even brighter, "Alex, Lily, let's go."

Lily gave him a weird look before following the glowing Diana out of the door. She couldn't help but feel that she was in trouble; her letter had specifically told her to wait until a Prefect came and got her. Then again, her letter had also told her that she should have a happy birthday, but her birthday wasn't until October.

Lily smiled as she realized what had happened. The Seventh year male prefect, Will Sanches, had briefed the prefects of all the things Lily'd heard for the last two years. She gave the brown-haired prefect a hundred-watt smile. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek briefly. James was furious.

"Now," Lily took charge as a bolt of inspiration hit her, "Seventh-years stay, everyone else clear out. This is important." Immediately the younger students exited the compartment, leaving Lily and James with eight other students - Alex, Will, Remus, Courtney McFarlene, Amos Diggory, Marlene McKinnon, Narcissa Black, and Severus Snape. Lily took out parchment, a beautiful phoenix feather quill, and a pot of sapphire writing ink. James looked at her curiously before doing the same, except his quill was eagle feather and his ink was jet black.

"Now, seeing as this is our seventh and final year, we need some privileges that we've never gotten before," Lily launched into her speech with little preamble. "Any suggestions?"

Narcissa's hand immediately shot up. "Is the Triwizard Tournament really this year?"

Lily looked shocked, then smiled. "Why, yes, Cissa, I believe you're right!"

A/N - sorry it's so odd and out of place and really confusing. but this is the reason it's so AU because I know the triwizard tournament didnt happen when james and lily were at school. SO JUST GO WITH IT! i'd love to write a cliffhanger here but i couldnt bring myself to do it. sorry. maybe next chapter. anyways im just kinda rambling so if you happen to see that little button that says 'submit review' (and i know you do) please take the time to drop me a comment. all reviews (yes even flames) welcome!

**Thanks to my reviewers -**

**crazylily - she just likes Anne better. Thanks for the review!**

**Flying Fawkes815 - thank you so much! I know he's there for a reason though... **

Much love!

irishphoenix615


	4. Questions and Talking

A/N - sorry if everything is kinda screwed right now but im trying to separate the sections and its not working. sorry if this chapter's awkward too but then again everything sounds awkward to me. whatever think of these two chapters (3 and 4) as New Year's presents. 3 ya!

Dedication - this CHAPTER (specifically) is dedicated to my best friends Laura Kearney and Becky Beavers, and to my faithful reviewers (namely Flying Fawkes815)

Chapter 4 - Questions and Talking

James gawped at Lily as she confirmed Narcissa Black's inquiry about the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year. Lily shot him a look and wrote a note on the corner of a scrap piece of parchment on the desk she'd conjured.

_Look like you knew! It's not a good image for the Prefects to see that their Head Students uninformed! And I thought your parents worked at the Ministry. In fact, I know for a fact your mother works as the letter woman for the Underage Magic committee!_

James, again, nearly fell out of his chair. How did Lily know! He hurriedly scrawled back, _Yeah she does, and my dad's an Auror. But they didn't tell me anything!_

Lily glared at him before continuing; their little exchange had taken less than a minute. "Yes, Narcissa. You're right." An uproar broke out.

"You're kidding me!" Snape yelled, glaring at his Slytherin counterpart.

"AMAZING!" Alex bellowed, grinning eagerly.

"The Twizard Tournament? Why?" Amos asked curiously.

Courtney was puzzled. "What on Earth is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Remus was just smiling. "Who's allowed to enter?"

Marlene just stared at her. "What!"

The only one to keep his mouth shut was Will. Lily smiled at him before answering all of the questions.

"No, Severus, _we're _not kidding; it certainly is, Alex; I don't know, Amos, ask the Ministry; Dumbledore will answer your question at the feast tonight, Courtney, along with a more detailed explanation at our next meeting if you're still unsure; only of-age students, Remus; the Triwizard Tournament, Marlene!" Lily nudged James encouragingly. James reluctantly stood from his desk.

"Well, you heard Lily, any other questions, along with any plans or ideas you'd like to suggest, will be handled in our next meeting. Now on to the fun stuff."

Lily smiled at James; Will was jealous, James felt his knees go weak. "Thank you, James. Any suggestions you'd like us to ask the Headmaster about?"

Marlene smirked, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. "We've made a list already, Lily. Here. Overlook it and give us a professional analysis."

Lily gave her a suspicious look; there was something slimy in her voice. She gazed down at the list and gasped. There were at least thirty items on it! There was no WAY they could plan that much!

"Ok, you guys have a few good ideas, but there is no way we can do all of this along with the things we HAVE to do, example planning the Yule Ball. There's just no way. I'd love to do as much as we can, but we'll just have to see."

Marlene looked disappointed, but happy none the less. "Most of those were my idea." Lily gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Marlene was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Well, let's go over our duties as Seventh year Prefects, shall we. I promise, James and I will make it less boring than the previous part. By the way, Will, thank you for taking up the slack."

"As Seventh year Prefects, we'll be expected to do everything the regular students do: have career sessions with our Heads of House, attend our Graduation Ceremony, take our NEWTS, go to in-school training, supporting the Triwizard Champion, unless you are the Champion, in which case you must prepare for the tasks, the extra Defense classes, the required Muggle Studies class, our new technology program along with technology classes, and filling out our job applications. However, as Prefects we are also expected to fill out our academic records, help the teachers with the Defense classes, set up the technology program, plan the Yule Ball and anything else we decide, fix the fifth and sixth year schedules, supervise breaks, and patrol the hallways at night. Please remember this before you get yourself detention. Too many detentions and the Head Boy and I have the right to remove you from the Prefect Panel and replace you, possibly with your best friend. Good day."

Stunned by the abrupt halt of the meeting (and the fact that the infamous James Potter had barely said **anything**), the Prefects sat dazed for a few moments before rushing out of the compartment to be with their friends. Lily turned and began stuffing the list of things into her bag.

"Hey Evans," James walked up beside her, not noticing how her body stiffened, "can I have a copy of that?"

Lily nearly fainted in shock. She'd expected him to just ignore his duty and brag about his position to his friends and various one-night stands. On another, sadder, note, he'd not asked her out again. She was really enjoying the attention. "Uh, sure." Lily quickly copied the parchment and handed it to James hoping that her blush was under control. He put a hand on her shoulder, silencing anything else she might've had to say.

"D'you plan on entering?" he asked her. Unable to make a sound, Lily used her better judgement (she didn't want to sound like another of his blond bimbos, after all) and simply nodded. James shot an encouraging smile at her. "I think you'd make a great champion, with you being the most brilliant student in the school and all."

"Potter?" Lily asked just as he was about to leave the compartment. He spun around quickly, his heart pounding. _She's never directly addressed me before._ "D'you think we might be able to become friends, at least be on a first name basis with each other? It'd do the school some good in times like these to see their Head Students united."

James's stomach was doing back flips identical to the ones that were happening in Lily. "Yeah... Lily." He savored the sweet sound of her name. She'd never allowed him to call her anything remotely like that before.

"So," Lily said, falling in step with the messy-haired boy, "what do you want to do?"

James smiled. He liked the idea of time alone with Lily; a Lily who didn't hate him and was willing to give friendship a chance. "Why don't we go back to the Heads' compartment and talk? I mean, we really need to get to know each other if we're going to be friends."

Anyone who was listening in to this conversation, apart from thinking the world was hurtling to its end, would've heard the caution in their voices. But to them, it sounded as normal as sleeping. They'd never had an intelligent conversation before, only arguments. "That sounds good James."

(bold: James, normal: Lily)

"So how did you meet Sirius and Remus?" _Stupid! Don't ask personal questions like that! You've only been his friend for a maximum of five minutes!_

**"Um, well on the train ride in first year I was invited to the Elite compartment. Well Veronica Jorkins kinda forced me in there, and I was bored out of my mind so I sat next to the only person whose emotions seemed to match mine. Well that was Sirius. He was talking to your friend Miranda before I came over and then Miranda left and we just started talking. I've know Remus's family since before I can remember. How'd you meet your friends?"**

"Oh! Well me and Alex met on the platform and decided that, as first years, we should probably get a compartment together. Miranda came and found me and started talking; Alex didn't trust her at first. Then Anne got in the boat with us, and Andi got Sorted into Ravenclaw and we just started talking. Nothing special. What's your favorite Quidditch team?"

**"Never thought a girl like you would be interested in Quidditch teams, Ev - Lily. No doubt, the Tutshill Tornadoes. You?"**

"Be prepared to be shocked, James, but I really am favoring the Appleby Arrows."

**"Whoa! I am shocked! Anyway... first boyfriend?"**

Lily visibly winced. "Amos Diggory. Biggest mistake of my life, that was. Your first girlfriend?" She tried not to let the jealousy show in her voice.

**"Promise not to kill me?"**

"Yeah."

**"Miranda. She was also my first..." **James gulped. He gave her a guilty smile. **"Who was your first?"**

Lily couldn't look at him. "Um, well, it was Amos." She whispered it so he could barely hear.

**"Oh. Well, that's understandable."**

"Why all these one night stands?" Lily blurted; she couldn't help herself.

**"Well, mainly the girls get annoying. That's mostly Sirius though; I actually plan on staying with them but Sirius always shoves them out of the dorm. The stories of me breaking hearts mostly aren't true."**

Lily was about to ask him another question when Alex walked in, her face screwed up in anger and her fists clenched. She stopped when she saw Lily and James sitting together. "Um, did I miss something?"

Lily jumped up and away from James. "No! Well, James and I have decided to become friends."

"Oh. Well, um, I've gotta tell you something and Black and Remus are looking for you, Potter." Alex's eyes began to tear, and James took this as a hint to leave the compartment. As soon as his robes cleared the doorway, she broke down crying.

**A/N - thanks to my latest reviewers - **

**Flying Fawkes815 - she was daydreaming and then she fell asleep. sorry the separator I tried wasnt working very well! thanks for the review!**

**Harry Potters Veela - not yet! thats very soon though... thanks for the review!**

**much love!**

**irishphoenix615**


	5. Alex's Confession

**A/N - good news - I have the first Triwizard task planned out! bad news - I still have my doubts about the champion I picked! so the characters shall be fighting! if you'd like to review and tell me who you think would be a good champion and why, do and I'll consider your opinions! **

**also, Alex's birthday is November 22. Just so that doesnt get confusing.**

**much love  
irishphoenix615**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Will Sanches (again!) and Angela Hamm (again!)**

Chapter 5 - Alex's Confession

Lily's mouth dropped open in utter shock. Alexandrina Vance never cried! Never! But thankfully for Alex, Lily was also friends with Andi, who was quite possibly more emotional than a contestant winning a beauty pageant. Lily's instinct was comfort first, ask questions later. But Alex would have none of that.

"Just listen, then you can try and comfort me," Alex said, trying to stem the tears. Lily looked bewildered for a second, but sat down beside her friend nonetheless. "Well, I guess it all started four years ago..."

_(Two weeks after school ends) Fourteen-year-old Alex sat in their comfortable manor house, awaiting the return of her parents. Seven-year-old Amanda was curled at her feet, watching with wide blue eyes as her sister preformed magical spells. In light of the growing Voldemort threat, those students third-year and above were permitted to use magic outside of school. Emma sat delicately across the room, staring with her vacant blue eyes as Alex entertained the youngest Vance child._

_"Alex," Emma suddenly found the courage to address her older sister directly, "why are you different from the rest of us?"_

_Alex was mildly taken aback. "What on Earth are you talking about, Emma! I'm the same as the rest of you..."_

_"No Als. Your eyes! They're purple, and ours are -"_

_"Blue. I know." Alex sighed as she put down her wand, much to the disappointment of Amanda. "I really don't know, Em. It's just... well... Mum said something about being the firstborn or something. I don't remember the conversation well. It was when I was fi -"_

_Alex was cut off by incessant tapping on the large bay window Emma was sitting in. The twelve-year-old screamed._

_"Alex! The owl! It can't have... no..." Alex, completely bewildered as she watched Emma hug her knees to herself and cry. She leapt over to the window and let the flustered owl. Alex, too, screamed as she saw it; it was jet-black and solemn. It was a Ministry owl, the one they used to deliver the notice of deaths..._

_Three months later (December), Alex stood by the twin, gaping holes in the ground where her parents would soon rest. She tossed a single white rose into each and turned to where the coffins sat. Three muggles stood eagerly by the caskets. Alex quickly turned away from them and the holes; she didn't want to see them begin their work. She hurried over to her family. _

_Amanda gave a dry sob as the girl approached. Alex turned to Emma and their brother Charlie. "We should get back to school now. Dumbledore only allowed us the weekend for the funeral." _

_Charlie nodded, his mass of black curls tumbling in a rush. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he watched someone walk up behind Alex. Without second thought, without thought that she was only a fourth-year at Hogwarts, she whirled on the person, wand drawn. Her amazing amethyst-colored eyes widened as she came face-to-face with surprised chocolate eyes of Will Sanches._

_"Will! I'm so sorry!" Alex cried, stuffing her wand hurriedly in the pocket of her black robes. He, on the contrary, was wearing pure white. _

_"It's okay, Alex. I'm really sorry about your parents," he said, hugging the girl. Alex's eyes hardened._

_"They were family friends -"_

_"Don't, Alex. I know they were your parents. My aunt brought me... she was a friend of your mother's." Will looked nothing less than calm as Alex sobbed into his chest as he held her. Emma gently tapped her on the shoulder. _

_"We should be going, Als," she whispered, silent tears streaming down her pale face. Alex nodded, embarrassed that she let herself go like that. "Come on."_

_"Wanna come with us, Will?" Alex asked. After her breakdown, she felt compelled to ask. Will nodded gratefully. _

_"Thanks. It'll get me away from my aunt; she's bloody crazy, I swear!"_

_Six months later (June), Alex was anxiously pacing the floor of her bedroom. Another tap on the window scared her half out of her skin._

_Alex was too afraid to face the owl, something she hated. She hated feeling weak and scared. It angered her the most out of everything that could ever anger a fifteen-year-old. However, the owl hooted indignantly as it realized it was being ignored. _

_**Hurry up, you idiot of a witch! I would like to get back to my food as quickly as possible. **Alex shook her head, there was no WAY she had just heard the owl "talk". She grabbed the letter and watched as the gray-and-gold owl soared off._

Dearest Alexandrina,

We are deeply sorrowed to tell you that the house in which you currently stand is no longer in your possession. We read the late Mr Vance's will as soon as we got a hold of a legitimate copy. The house belongs to Mr and Mrs Black as of now. In order to comply with Mr Black's orders, you are allowed three weeks to move out.

Deepest sympathies,  
Mirella Hobgood

_This was too much for the teen. For the first time since the death of her parents, Alex broke down. Sinking to her knees, Alex sobbed for the life she wished she could provide for her siblings. Emma, the sweet girl who took loving care of the younger ones, Charlie, the boy who was strong and willing to help in any way, Marcy, the sad, confused girl, Lana and Lera, the twins who provided them with amusement, Andrew, the disbelieving one, Lynnette and Josh, the twins who were just as mysterious in their ways as Alex herself, and then there was beautiful Amanda, the youngest. _

_Alex's heart broke as she realized this meant dragging Emmeline and Charlie into the affairs she had previously dealt with alone. She had managed, barely, to keep the house running and safe, but it had gotten increasingly difficult. What she couldn't understand was why her father, her kind, firm, sensible father, gave their house to the Blacks, of all people. _

_However hard it had been to keep it, through all the bad times they'd still had the house. Running water, food, clothes (however tattered and raged they were), and shelter were things Alex had managed to keep in the house. Now they were being turned to the streets, and they were too proud to go to the local orphanage. She turned to the local house-elf._

_"Icy, please obey me one last time and bring Emma and Charlie to me," Alex told the little elf with the pointy ears. It bowed, gave her a sad, pitying look, and rushed out._

_Alex clicked her tongue as she saw the box Dumbledore had given her. As much as she hated it, she would never get over her anger at being ousted of her comfortable home. _

_"Well," Emma was always optimistic, "at least it's better than getting separated! At least we're still together!"_

_Lera looked at her two oldest siblings in disbelief. "How on Earth do you figure we're going to fit in there, Alex! It's a **box**! There's TEN of us!"_

_"Quit your bitchin', Lera!" Lana ordered, glaring at her twin. "If Dumbledore gave it to Alex, there must be something that'll allow us to fit."_

_"Well, I'm going," Alex said, dropping to her knees and crawling inside the box. The muffled cry of, "Holy shit! This place is fucking huge!" spurred Emma to not only yell at her sister, "Watch your mouth!" but also "Let's go!"_

_It was furnished in the form of a two-bedroom flat, only a very LARGE two bedroom flat. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms (Alex immediately assigned a girls' and a boys' so that the boys wouldn't complain), two bedrooms (again a boys' and a girls'), a cozy sitting room, and a laundry room. The Vances were amazed._

_Amanda was the first to break the stupefied silence. "Home sweet home!"_

Lily was in shock. This certainly explained why Alex never joined the group on a summer trip! And also why she was so close to her remaining family. Hugging the girl, Lily was able to insert a sentence.

"Alex, there's something I don't get," Lily knew to prob gently; this was obviously a sensitive topic. "Sirius loves you. Why didn't he let you stay?"

Alex choked back a sob, and Lily gave her a questioning glance. "They didn't give it to Sirius's family. They gave it to Andi's."

Lily was astounded. Andromeda was one of their best friends! Why hadn't she let Alex and her family stay?

"Andi didn't know it was my family that was kicked out. Andi protested against it, I managed to figure out; she said it wasn't fair that we get booted. But her parents and Bellatrix overrode her claims and moved in. Andi never saw me through the whole ordeal."

Lily prodded further. "That's why you hate the post owls? Because they remind you of those?"

Alex was glum. "Bingo, Lils. And -"

But the rest of her sentence was cut off as a large post owl flew in, dropped a sapphire-colored envelope on Alex's lap, and flew out again. Alex sighed and opened it. Lily read over her shoulder.

_Miss Vance,_

_Please see me in my office after the Welcoming Feast. This matter is of great importance and may help with your currant situation, as well as answer some questions you may have. _

_Sincerely,   
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S - I have had a strange infatuation with Toothflossing Stringmints lately._

**A/N - so concludes chapter 5. well I hope that gives you an insight to Alex's past... and I wonder what the 'urgent matter' of Dumbledore's is... hehe. Sorry if you were expecting to have to wait to hear Alex confess to Lily... and don't forget to review (if you think about it) and tell me who I should make the champion and why! **

**love ya!  
Kat**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers - **

**Flying Fawkes815 -** haha yes! A cliffhanger! Im so evil attempts evil laugh but coughs in the middle of it thanks for the review!


	6. The Welcoming Feast

**A/N - sorry this chapter's a little depressing. Contains mentions of suicide. sorry about that. it just adds to the loveliness of my story. it gets darker than this, but that's later. Harry Potters Veela's wish should be coming true quite soon... anyway here's chapter six I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to my bandmates: Laura Kearney (drummer) and Becca Shlanger (guitarist). ya'll rock!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Welcome Feast

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. Sirius flirted with Alex, who pretty much told him to go fuck himself, Lily fell asleep, Anne was pouring over some parchment and refusing to tell anyone what was on them, Andi was daydreaming, Miranda was absorbed in her magazines, James stared at Lily, and Remus read a book. Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder, was still nowhere to be seen.

After centuries had passed, it felt like to the bored group, the conductor finally came on and announced that they would be arriving at the Hogsmeade station. Lily reluctantly stirred.

"Come on, Lily, we've got our Head duty..." James had barely finished his sentence when Lily leapt up and rushed out of the door. Alex looked out after her, shrugged, and allowed James to pass.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his temples as he watched the compartment from his magical instrument; one of the many spindly, spiky things on various tables around his office.

With heavy dread weighing his heart down, Dumbledore tapped the silver instrument lightly with his wand. Instantaneously, the puff of smoke that held the crisp image vanished.

He knew he could no longer hide the truth from Alexandrina. He'd known for a long time that her fate had been sealed when she accepted his offer of a place to live. He could only hope that she handled the situation with as much grace as a seventeen-year-old could. He also knew that he needed her friend, Annetalia, to help him get the translation right. The girl was, after all, one of the only people left in the world who could read the old language. Even Dumbledore himself was limited in his knowledge of the subject.

Alexandrina's story was a sad one, but an inspiring one all the same. She'd taken a bad situation and, with the help of Emmeline, turned it into something that brought her family together. Even she didn't know of her true background.

All of that was about to change.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said to his student body. Every face was anxious, everyone was scared. They had good reason to be. "I have a few more announcements, but even as they are immensely important they can wait until after the Sorting!"

Lily watched as the first years marched in a straight line, as directed by Professor McGonagall, and tried to call upon the memory of her own Sorting. Surprisingly, it took only a few seconds.

* * *

_"Evans, Lilyanna!"_

_Lily walked quickly up to the stool, cursing her bright eyes and flaming hair. She allowed Professor Dumbledore (who was at that time the Transfiguration teacher) to drop it over her eyes. _

_**Aha! I was wondering if they'd ever let me Sort you, Miss Evans! Let me see, let me see... well the obvious choice is Slytherin for your cunning, yet Gryffindor would suit you nicely as well because of your bravery. Ravenclaw's immense mind is good, but so is the kindness of Hufflepuff. My, my, you are certainly tricky!**_

_Pardon me, Lily asked silently. But how do you know who I am?_

**_My deary, I am the Sorting Hat! I know every student that has ever passed through these doors. Now, where to put you is the question I must answer now. Answers to your others will become clear in time, but this is one question that's puzzling me! However, I believe my decision should be, and will be,_**

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

Lily smiled. Ah, she remembered that day. The beginning of her magical career. The day she'd met Andi, Alex, 'Randa, and Anna.

The Sorting seemed to take a smaller amount of time then ever. It started with "Anderson, Mari" and ended with "Zamala, Peter." Alex leaned in and whispered,

"Why are there so few first-years this year?"

Andi looked at her for a few seconds before answering. "Well, parents don't exactly want to risk it, do they? I mean, sending your child to a school full of underage, untrained witches and wizards isn't appealing to begin with, but when you add a nutcase like Voldemort into the mix, well, people aren't willing to take chances like they were before."

Dumbledore was smiling slightly. "If Miss Black and Miss Vance are through with their conversations, I'll continue." Andi and Alex flushed scarlet. "Now, let us tuck into our delicious food before we talk about the grave, and exciting matters we must converse about."

Each girl piled her plate high with different food.

Miranda, a vegetarian, made sure that not a scrap of meat had been accidently pushed onto her plate by a chuckling Anne.

Lily, who was a heathy eater through and through, made sure that her plate was balanced.

Alex, who was happy when she didn't have to either A) conjure her food or B) pay for her food, grabbed a little of everything in sight, save the spinach that was right in front of her. She _hated _spinach!

Anne made sure to take more meat than absolutely necessary, just to annoy Miranda. Sure, she wouldn't eat all of it, but she still made sure that Miranda got highly flustered.

Andi, who didn't really care, took a bit of all her favorite foods. The other four girls made sure to keep and eye on Andi to make sure she didn't accidentally get any shrimp, which she was deathly allergic to.

"Remember when Dumbledore was appointed Headmaster?" Miranda asked between mini-bites of salad.

Anne snorted. "Yeah. Dippit committed suicide -"

"Because his son was killed by Voldemort. Yeah. And we were spared classes for a week. Then again we all had to write a essay about him and why he was a positive contribution to Hogwarts. Anyone who didn't write it was immediately expelled." Alex glared a little harder than necessary at her goblet.

"Oygh. So they made Dumbledore headmaster and brought in McGonagall as Transfiguration teacher. Damn, second year was fucked up."

Andi gave Alex a reprimanding look. "Watch it, Alex."

"Well it was!" Alex fired back. "Dippit died in the middle of it, McGonagall was hired, and there was emotional trauma." Lily glanced pityingly at Alex; she knew she was the only one who knew the violet-haired witch's secret.

"I know!" A sixth-year girl, Kristen, tried to join in on their conversation. Alex raised an eyebrow and Kristen immediately stopped. "I'm supposed to tell Alex that Emma wants to see her after dinner."

Alex's other eyebrow rose. "Really? Well tell her that Alex has a meeting with the headmaster after the feast. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Kristen scampered away; Alex rolled her eyes. "You have to go to the headmaster's office after this?" Anne asked and Alex nodded. "Me too, we should walk together."

"I've gotta go too," Lily told the group. "We should all walk together."

Alex wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Does that mean Potter will have to come?" Lily frowned.

"_James_ is a very nice person!"

"That's not what you said earlier!"

"Yeah, well, we're the Head Boy and Girl, aren't we? We've gotta show some unity -"

"ENOUGH!" Miranda and Andi bellowed. The two bickering girls fell silent.

Dessert passed uneventfully. Well, Lily and Alex Levitated bits of ice cream at the Marauders but that was the tradition since second year. At the Welcoming Feast, the two flung bits of something at them. In the five years this had happened, they'd never figured it out.

Dumbledore stood, which put a stop to Lily and Alex's one-sided food fight. "Now that all of us have had the opportunity to feast, courtesy of the house-elves, we can turn our attentions to other matters.

"Lord Voldemort has grown stronger in the last few months. His numbers are larger than ever. Safety is more important an issue now than ever. Therefore, I look to my fellow professors and our newly appointed Heads, James Potter and Lilyanna Evans, for help.

"Now on to the better news! This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" The uproar was immense. Indeed, the enchanted ceiling quivered from all of the noise. Anne screamed in agony. "For those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament details, I shall give a brief history. The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three schools of magic - Beauxbatons Academy, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang Institute. I trust that anything further than that will be told in History of Magic. Is that right, Professor Binns?" The old ghost nodded glumly. Then again, he always looked glum. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on the thirty-first of October."

"Why can he never say 'Halloween?'" Alex muttered irritably. Lily kicked her friend under the table.

"Only students of-age, that is seventeen or older, will be allowed to enter. Now, if the two people who received owls please come to my office as soon as possible, along with our two Heads, to everyone else, I offer you a nightcap! Goodnight!"

Immediately, the traditional scraping, banging, and complaining that usually followed the feast began. Miranda haughtily took And's arm. "Come on, Andi. We're obviously not _important _enough to get invited to Dumbledore's." She snarled it with so much sarcasm it was obvious she was joking. Lily, just to get back at her, linked her arms with Alex's and Anne's and skipped toward Potter. Anne complied, but Alex refused to skip.

"Evening, James!" Lily said brightly, meanwhile mouthing the words 'play along!' James laughed and replied,

"Good evening, Lily! And I suppose these two are the ones who got letters?" Lily nodded childishly. "Good! Well, let's not keep the dear headmaster waiting, shall we? Let's go!" It was all the three girls could do to not stick out their tongues as they glided past Miranda and Andi.

**So concludes chapter six! wow this story's going faster than I thought it would! anyway there seems to be a lot of Alex in here... hmm... I didnt really intend for that but oh well. she's there (or rather, here) and she's staying. I'll leave you to ponder what could possibly be wrong with Alex... wow im mean! lol just kidding!**

**at the end of this, i'm gonna have a response page for everyone i didn't get to respond to during the story. yes i know about the reply button but that's not as fun! anyway if you have an idea you want me to write about in another story, just review and lemme know and i'll do my best!**

**love you guys!  
irishphoenix615**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**crazylily - indeed! he is, he is... thanks for the review!**


	7. The Meeting With Dumbledore

**A/N - FINALLY! what you all (hopefully) have been waiting for! Alex's mystery is finally revealed! but will it be worth it... hmm hmm hmm? lol im sorry i had to! **

**A/N - wow sorry it took me so long! It was supposed to be uploaded like Thursday of last week! AAAAH! Again im sorry! Please don't hate me!**

**Dedications - chapter is dedicated to Dani Haynes (again), Ahona Chatterjee, and Puja Shah. love yall!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Meeting with Dumbledore

The group of four laughed and joked all the way up to Dumbledore's office. However, when they got to the gargoyle they were stumped. Lily turned to Alex.

"Your letter!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out for the small, sapphire slip of parchment. She then turned to the stone gargoyle. "Toothflossing Stringmints!"

"So that's what that meant!" Alex said, following her friends and Potter up the staircase. "I thought he was being as mental as usual." Lily rapped three times on the beautiful oak door.

"Come in," came the voice of Dumbledore.

"Miss Vance, Miss Meilani, please have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Lily and James. As Heads you have immense responsibility. I have complete confidence that I can trust you with the task of preparing the Welcoming Feast?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily said quickly. She pulled Marlene's list out of her bag. "The prefects have come up with ideas for this year already, Professor. Here they are."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he overlooked the list. "I shall look it over and send you both copies. I trust the next meeting is soon?"

"Next Thursday, Professor," James interjected rapidly.

"Then you had better get to work planning this Back To School dance that's down here. You may have Friday off to plan and decorate. I shall announce it tomorrow."

Taken aback by the rapidity the headmaster had cleared the idea, James and Lily nodded quickly. "You are dismissed."

"Professor!" Alex called out suddenly from her squishy armchair. "Could Lily stay? I'm sure that whatever you have to tell me can be said in front of my best friend."

"If that is what you wish," Dumbledore said. He motioned for James to leave, which he did reluctantly. However, the black-haired boy waited outside in the corridor for the Head Girl.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the violet-haired teen in front of him. "Alexandrina. You have suffered much hardship throughout the years. This is not merely fate, but destiny." Puzzled by the cryptic way he started, Alex sat in silence. Dumbledore shuffled parchment around in his desk until he finally found the right one. "Anne, if you please, read this _exactly _the way it was written."

Taking his exageration of the word 'exactly' to heart, Anne cleared her throat and said,

"Dael ot nrob rethguad nrobtsrif eht nehw  
eb desselb cirdog dna anewor fo  
nrob eb lliw deedni dlihc lacigam a  
nrocs hcum dna pihsdrah gnicaf."

Anne gasped. "No! Professor, you can't be serious! Alex! This prophecy is talking about _Alex_!"

"Indeed, Miss Meilani. Would you care to read it in English?" Anne nodded.

"When the firstborn daughter, born to lead; of Rowena and Godric, blessed be; a magical child indeed will be born; facing hardship and much scorn."

Alex screamed. Lily, lost and confused, kept looking between her best friend, her other friend, and her headmaster. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Alex is a **_princess_**!" She burst out, gaping at Dumbledore.

"Indeed, Miss Evans. Miss Vance's full, proper name is Crown Princess Alexandrina Alanna Vance." Alex's reaction was swift and unexpected. She burst out laughing.

"Good one, Professor!" she choked out, tears of mirth streaming down her face. "Oh, you nearly got me for a second! You're almost as good as the Marauders!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "I take the compliment, Miss Vance, but I am not joking. Things are as Annetalia stated them. Let's take the facts one at a time, shall we. Would you like to start, Miss Meilani?"

"Of course, Professor," Anne scrambled to her feet. "First, the firstborn daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw's bloodline, your mum, Alex, and Godric Gryffindor's, your father is related to the Potters, who are also desendants of the founder, is born to lead. You can rule at the Founding Castle."

"Me? Rule?" Alex began to get impatient with their 'joke.' "I live in a box! _I practically have nine children!_"

Dumbledore watched with increasing weariness as Alex began to lose her control. Lily, startled and stunned, wasn't in the right state of mind to manage her friend's explosive temper. Anne was shocked into silence. However, the headmaster refused to interrupt her rant.

"Listen, Professor! I've been pranked by the Marauders for the last six years, so naturally I'm a bit suspicious. But honestly, why me?" Alex, who had gotten past angry, was now reaching the stage of hysterical. "There is honestly nothing special about me!"

"Alex," Lily put a steadying hand on her shoulder, "your eyes. That's why they're different!"

"Miss Vance, If you don't mind," Dumbledore finally broke in, "could you answer a question for me?" Alex nodded. "Why are you so against this?"

Alex took a deep breath before answering. "With all due respect, Professor, only ten minutes ago I was a normal seventeen-year-old witch. I had great friends, a loving family, and security in my powers. Yes, I had some doubts as to why my life was kinda bad, but I never thought that I was royalty! If I was still thirteen, Professor, maybe I'd believe you, but not now."

Surprisingly, it was Anne who spoke next. "Als, please try and understand. This is... for lack of a better term, _amazing!_ Think about it! With that much power, you could make some of your opinions heard!"

"I suggest that you go over the information, Alexandrina. For now, you do not have to make the decision," Dumbledore smiled at three of his best students. "Miss Meilani, Miss Vance, I suggest you get to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Come along, Miss Evans. We need to get Mr Potter from Gryffindor Tower before we can proceed to the Heads' Dormitory. Come along, Miss Evans."

Lily followed her headmaster out, only to be greeted by none other than James Potter's anxious face. She was surprised at the feeling in her stomach; it was all butterflies and nerves. She smiled at him, and he linked his arm with hers. They nervously followed the professor to an exquisite painting of a pair of students. Lily gasped; it was a perfect replica of them!

"Yes indeed, Miss Evans. It certainly is stunning," Dumbledore said. "For now the password is 'Spun Web' but you may change it at any time. Just be sure to inform me or dear Professor McGonagall. Goodnight."

Lily turned to James, who had an eyebrow raised after the eccentric old man, and muttered the password.

"Bloody hell this place is amazing!" Lily screamed when she saw the interior of the common room they were to share. She was so star-struck that she didn't even notice James was staring at her like she'd just been awarded Miss Universe.

"Y - yeah," he managed to sputter out. Lily turned to face him, flabergasted.

"The great James Potter, stuttering! Many girls thought this day would never come!" Lily giggled as James laughed openly at her sense of humor. She again felt the swooping in her stomach, as if she'd skipped a step. She looked shyly at him.

"Well, goodnight James." Lily began to walk to the dormitory with her full name printed neatly in her handwriting. James grabbed her hand and stopped her.

_What the bloody hell are you waiting for, you useless fucker! Just do it! KISS HER! _James took a deep breath and crashed his lips against Lily's.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! this chapter sucks and i know it and i am expecting flames. but thank you and im sorry i have to disappoint you guys like this but it needed to happen! and Harry Potters Veela got her wish... to be continued, my friends! this story does belong here, i swear... but its just taking me a bit to get to it. also lotsa violence coming up in the (possibly near) future and a very depressing subject which i myself have dealt with... **

**love a lot!  
irishphoenix615**

**thanks to my reivewers - **

**crazylily - yes and thanks for the review. sorry it took so long.**

**Flying Fawkes815 - that's not the last you hear of Alex family drama, that's for sure! hm... yes... hm this is a hard decision! and Dumbledore's 'certain' students are in for quite a surprise indeed... thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Music, Feelings, and Kat

**I will be forever apologizing for that chapter. wow it sucks. but this chapter should turn out better... I hope... anyway about Tyler (Lily's brother) and Catalina and Kathryn (James's sisters). they are important and need to be there even though I know they don't really exist in the HP universe. Tis not that bad yet... have fun reading**

**Disclaimer - only own Alex, Will, Miranda, Anne, all of Alex's siblings cept Emmeline, Catalina, Kathryn, and Tyler. basically any name you don't recognize.**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Kathryn Harmon and Meagan Bingaman**

**Warning - couldnt think of any songs from the time period, so the bands mentioned are from now. major time difference I know but im sorry. im not very smart when comes to things like that.

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Music, Feelings, and Kat

Lily was dumbstruck by the feelings coursing through her body - love, lust, pride, faith, trust, and insecurity. As James deepened the kiss, Lily wished with all the fiber in her being that everything would freeze and stay that way forever. For the first time in a long time, she felt secure in someone's arms.

However, James seemed to come to his senses and pulled back. He studied her face briefly, mistaking her happiness for rage. He bolted up to his room and closed the door with a sharp snap.

Lily was still standing there, just staring at the door, her fingers lightly grazing her lips, when the clock struck one in the morning. She jumped and hurried to her room, unaware that James was in almost the same position, only sitting on his bed.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Lily groaned and angrily shoved the alarm clock off the table beside her queen-sized bed. In irritation the alarm clock, which she had charmed, stood on its spindly legs, dusted itself off with dignity, and marched up her bed and onto her shoulder.

"Miss Evans, if you are going to treat me this way every day for the term, I am afraid I might have to go to Alex, who was much more kind to me. Now, it's seven o'clock, just like you requested. Do not make me list the things you need to do -"

"That's _enough_, Mark! I know perfectly well what time it is, that I requested the time, and what I have to do! There is no need to be so bloody annoying!" Lily snapped at her clock. Its little face looked furious.

"Miss Evans, you are Head Girl and are supposed to be above such language!" he ranted at her, earning him her well-oiled death glare. He gave her one in return and continued on his rageful protest. Lily sighed.

"Stop banging on, Mark. I know I am Head Girl and I also know that a certain James Potter owes me an explanation!" Mark the Clock gazed at his mistress in clear interest.

"Miss, do tell," he said eagerly, while Lily rolled her eyes, picked up the determined little clock, and climbed out of her comfortable, warm bed.

"No. You'll tell Monica, who'll tell Dean, who'll tell the house-elf who cleans the room, who'll tell the others, who'll tell a Marauder, who'll tell the entire school at the next meal! That's what happened last time!"

Mark looked indignant. "Miss Evans, I believed the matter of your friend's affections was extremely important -"

"Alex didn't talk to me for a week! Wait, why am I carrying on a conversation when I'm supposed to be waking that bloody brat!" Lily hurried out of her bedroom to the common room, where she was mildly surprised to see a shirtless James Potter staring into the fire.

* * *

Alex sat on her bed, the hangings closed around her, with her head in her hands. She couldn't take anymore surprises!

Earlier during the night, on the train, Alex had been surprised to feel a pull towards Sirius. His flirting flattered rather than annoyed her, but there was a snowball's chance in hell she was going to act it. Instead, she cleverly thought up new insults to toss his way whenever he mentioned her name.

Maybe Lera was right; maybe she really was a cold-hearted bitch. She was too afraid of her own feelings to allow herself to see what was right in front of her.

She'd seen Lily do it a million times with Potter. But then again, things were bound to change. Alex wondered how long it would be until Lily fell for the charm Potter seemed to work on all female things around him; well besides Lily and company. Alex knew Lily was falling for the Gryffindor God, but she was deathly afraid of two things.

1) James's reputation. He was well-known for his 'shag-and-go' lifestyle that had originally put Lily against him. Alex's best friend wasn't stupid; she didn't hate him because he had basically ignored her for three years. She hated him because of the way he used his 'girlfriends' and the way he treated the younger/other students.

2) Her best friend's heart. Lily was fragile, always had been, and had always had to rely on Alex for judgement on her boyfriends. It was a cycle the two had been through many, many times. Almost too many for Alex's liking. When Lily fell, she fell hard, and Alex would never forget Amos and what he did to her. As a result of the Hufflepuff's arrogance and pride, Lily had been wounded deeply. Alex still feared that if another relationship went under, Lily would be reduced to drastic measures. Namely suicide.

Now Alex hated worrying. If her mother, Sara, had been alive now, she would've chuckled at her oldest daughter. _"When did you turn into such a worrywart? I didn't rear you that way." _Alex had always been cautious and careful. She'd turned into almost a mother figure to her siblings when their parents had died, and she wasn't ready to relinquish her hold either. That's why she was mainly against the royalty thing.

She was scared of having to leave her siblings. She would never do anything that required her to abandon them. She'd made the promise to them right after their parents' death that she'd never leave them until they were ready. There was nothing, royalty or not, that would stand in the way of her promise. She was ready to accept, on one condition: she could bring Emma, Charlie, Marcy, Lana, Lera, Andrew, Lynnette, Josh, and Amanda with her.

With that thought, Alex drifted off into an uneasy sleep, her dreams full of bowing and curtseying people. And crowns.

* * *

Kathryn Potter sat on one of the many ruby couches in the Gryffindor common room. She knew her brother had a new dorm, and that this was his final year. After this, she would only see him during holidays, if he wasn't busy. The sixth-year girl was extremely scared for her brother's safety. The Aurors had gotten wind that the Death Eaters were after the Potters. James, specifically. Her twin sister Catalina was probably soundly asleep in her bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Kat hated the feeling of fear. It made her feel weak and useless. Her brother, for her own protection, had set a group of students around her like a guard and was attempting to do the same for her identical sister. However, like always, Cata was too proud to let James do anything for her. She was of the belief that if she ignored situations, they would simply go away.

Kat had her sights set on the highest level she could attain next year - Head Girl. She was determined to follow in Lily Evans's footsteps, even though they were of different Houses. Lily was like an idol to Kat, and the younger girl spoke with the redhead whenever the opportunity presented itself. Kat had slacked off in her first year, and many professors had watched her with an eagle eye. They never wanted to have another James Potter or Sirius Black on their hands. Kat had no intentions of being anything like her brother or her brother's best mate.

Kat had noticed that her brother had a crush on the beautiful Ravenclaw as soon as she watched him around her. Even though James had denied it and told her she was crazy, Kat had persisted. Eventually, around the middle of Kat's second year, James had broken down and admitted to his sister only that yes, he did like the fiery Lily more than he let on. But he had sworn her to secrecy, something that James never did unless he was serious. So Kat had kept her mouth shut and kept her nose out of their hate-filled relationship.

Kat had struck up a friendship with Lily, something James had been deathly afraid of. Her brother had pleaded with her, bargained with her, threatened her, did anything in his power to get them to separate. But Lily had snapped one day when she saw how he was treating Kat, whom she thought of like a second sister. That was the day Kat had truly feared that her brother would die.

Now, four years later, Kat saw the beginnings of Lily reciprocating his feelings. Kat was so happy that her brother was finally getting the girl of his dreams.

She only hoped this time he didn't fuck it up.

* * *

"James?" she asked, and he turned his head around so fast Lily swore he must've gotten whiplash. "Are you ready to plan for this dance?" James was staring at her, and just barely nodded his head. When she sat down, she realized how awkward this situation truly was.

James was only in his pajama pants, she was in her "sleeping clothes" (a T-shirt emblazoned with the words 'SHIT HAPPENS' and her long black pajama pants), and they'd kissed last night.

_Say. Something. Don't just sit here! Let him know you liked the kiss! Who knows, maybe - _Lily cut her thought off there. She didn't want to accidentally let something slip. She pulled out a piece of parchment she'd brain stormed on the night before. She realized in burning embarrassment that she hadn't erased all of the James' she'd written absentmindedly. She quickly wiped them clean with her wand. "I was thinking about maybe Muggle clothing. Of course, we'd give the purebloods and half-bloods Muggle magazines so they could see how real Muggles dress; we don't want anyone looking like a fool..."

"Yeah. And Muggle music, of course," James smiled at her, and some of the tension between them was loosened.

_Tell her you're sorry, dammit, before she explodes at you for kissing her! _James's brain roared at him, but his lips stayed firmly glued as Lily spoke again.

"Definitely. D'you want me to take care of that since I'm Muggleborn?"

"Yeah."

Lily smiled at him. "Well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll be writing down bands today and I'll give you the list either later today or tomorrow." James nodded as Lily walked back up the stairs to her room.

As soon as Lily closed the door behind her, she raced over to her CD case and pulled a piece of parchment toward herself and began to write.

_Bands for the dance:  
Lustra (Scotty Doesn't Know)  
Coheed and Cambria (The Suffering)  
Relient K (Track 13 on Mmhmm CD)  
All-American Rejects (Swing Swing)  
Good Charlotte (Riot Girl, Walk By)  
Weezer (Perfect Situation)  
Blink 182 (What's My Age Again?)  
Evanescence (Bring Me to Life)  
Gwen Stefani (Hollaback Girl)  
Liz Phair (Why Can't I?)  
New Found Glory (All Downhill From Here)  
The Bravery (Up To One)  
Wheatus (Teenage Dirtbag)  
Avril Lavinge (Things I'll Never Say)  
Head Automatica (Beating Heart Baby)  
Lights Out (Waking Up)  
Bowling For Soup (Girl All The Bad Guys Want, On and On)  
Death Cab (Sound Of Settling)  
__From First to Last (Note To Self)

* * *

_

**Chapter 8, ladies and gentlemen. if you're reading this, Dani, i put Death Cab on there just for you. especially that song. gaH. but whatever these are all bands i thought of off the top of my head. Beware the evil plot bunnies and how they attack at the most inconvient moments... i.e. 3 am. whatever. so expect more twists... muahaha! coughs ok anyway this chapter was a little easier to write than the last... thank god... the people who talked to me at about 11 last night (Meagan, Laura, Caleigh) know how stressed i was... not that any of you are reading. ok im rambling hope you enjoyed it!**

**_school starts tomorrow so i might not be updating so much (ha i havent updated in a while anyway) and i wont be near my computer for a weekso i dont know if i'll get to update then either... we'll just have to see..._**

**much love  
irishphoenix615**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**crazylily - yes i know! im so sorry! i had no intention of letting it go this long. but i had some things to take care of before i could post again. thanks for reviewing**


	9. Alex's Decision

**After a serious scare with my computer, im really cautious about this chapter. it froze and almost crashed on me. so i lost my original copy. im sorry but this is just another version. im hoping i can keep this from my mother...**

**anyway other things happen in this chapter but Alex's decision is the major thing here... enjoy.**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Josh Blasius, Mayur Patel, and Matt Gordon, the smartest people in my school. love you guys

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - Alex's Decision

After classes the next day (History of Magic, Double Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration), Lily raced to her dormitory to jot something down in her plans. She pulled out the notebook labeled 'Head Girl Plans, Notes, and Etc.'

_We should make a CD of all the songs we decide, so the DJ doesn't have to keep switching CDs._

Lily replaced the notebook carefully, plunked down in her swivel chair in front of her temporarily-empty desk, and grabbed her CD case. She pulled out one of her favorite CDs - Bowling For Soup, Drunk Enough To Dance. She inserted it into her stereo, changed it to number three, and began to sing along.

_It's 8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two way but I'm not quite sure what that means_

Lily, completely wrapped up in the song, didn't realize James standing in her doorway. She began to dance.

_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she doesn't notice me_

_Cuz she's watchin' wrestling, creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal, turntables in her eyes  
It's like a bad movie, she's lookin' through me  
If you were me then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fell miserably  
For the girl all the bad guys want  
Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dads  
She said she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she doesn't notice me_

_Cuz she's watchin' wrestling, creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap-metal, turn-tables in her eyes  
She likes 'em with a mustache  
Race track season-pass  
Drivin' in a trans-am  
Does a mullet make a man?  
It's like a bad movie, she's lookin' through me  
If you were me then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fell miserably  
For the girl all the bad guys want  
Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want._

_There she goes again with fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair_

_She broke my heart I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked_

_Now I'm watchin' wrestling, tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap-metal, turn-tables in my eyes  
But I can't grow a mustache, and I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped _

It's like a bad movie, she's lookin' through me  
If you were me then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fell miserably  
For the girl all the bad guys want  
Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want.

As the song finished, Lily stopped. She did one final turn, and that's when she finally noticed James. She turned bright red.

"Erm, hi," she said quietly, well aware of his gaze. Another of her favorite songs, On and On (About You), came on, but Lily ignored it completely. She'd just made an utter fool out of herself in front of James Potter.

"Lily, where did you learn to sing and dance like that!" he asked hoarsely, in astonishment. Lily's head whipped up to meet his eyes.

"Oh. Well I've been singing since I was six, and dancing since I was four. It just kinda sticks with you."

"You've had professional training?"

"Hells no! I believe you're either born with the talent or not. There's no teaching it," Lily said boldly. James smiled.

"Was that one of the songs?"

Lily smiled back. "Yeah. That was _Girl All the Bad Guys Want _by Bowling For Soup. They're amazing."

James walked into her room fully, taking in all of the Muggle appliances scattered around. "You know, just because Dumbledore's going to let the seventh years use Muggle things doesnt mean you have to take it overboard."

"Don't patronize me, James," Lily said, looking at him curiously. "I've had to live without my music for almost seven years now and I miss it terribly."

"That's ok. Hey, could you make me a copy of the songs we're going to use? I'd like to learn them before the dance on Friday."

"No problem, James," Lily went over, pulled out the list, tapped it once with her wand, and instantly transfered it to a CD. James gave her an inquisitive look.

"You knew how to do that?"

"Yeah. I've done it for Randa a million times."

"Oh." James walked out of her room, leaving Lily in the middle of her song. She immediately put it back to the beginning and began to sing and dance again, this time blissfully uninterrupted.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, and the school part of Thursday passed extremely quickly for Lily. She was caught up in the whirlwind of school, friends, guys, homework, and her Head Girl duties. She walked the route she had taken since the beginning of her term as Prefect at 9:00 on Thursday night, nearly half and hour early. She preferred it that way; she knew that nobody was going through anything in the room if she was there.

She was shocked to find James and Remus already there. She'd told Alex and Will to leave about fifteen minutes before the set time.

"Hello boys," Lily immediately took out her notes and suggestions.

"Hey Lily," Remus smiled at the redhead. "So what are our plans?"

"Well if you'd like to take one of these, Remus, we have assigned people for certain jobs regarding tomorrow. You do realize we have tomorrow off, right?" Lily scrutinized him with her emerald eyes. Remus nodded. "Good."

Lily picked up her wand and began to write the assignments on the board behind the twin desks that belonged to her and James.

_Decorations - Remus, Alex, Courtney_

_Tables, Chairs, Lighting, Etc - Marlene, Severus, Narcissa  
Music - Lily, James  
Food - Will, Amos  
Stage Setup - All sixth years  
_

_All fifth years please find an older student to help_

Lily smiled as every prefect in the room scanned their lists. Narcissa's hand shot up.

"Lily, what exactly is this dance?"

Lily beamed at her. She looked like she'd had an overdose of a Cheering Charm. "This dance, Narcissa, is a way for the pureblooded and half-blooded students to experience Muggle custom, and for Muggleborns to feel more at home. There is also something James and I would like to tell you about, which will take patience and cooperation this year. James?"

The boy stepped forward. "Well, this year Professor Dumbledore will be allowing us, that is the seventh years, to use Muggle items that had previously been halted by the magic surrounding Hogwarts. That is, stereos, cell phones, computers, TVs, DVD players, portable CD players, and the like will work. There is a catch, however."

"The catch is that you have to take Muggle Studies," Lily jumped in, "just like we talked about on the train. It is required, Severus, so there is no backing out. Unless, of course, you wish to remain a seventh year forevermore."

"It's mandatory for every seventh year student to have an AOL Instant Messenger, AIM in short, screenname. Dumbledore will make the announcement tomorrow. That's all."

Everyone was left in shock again. Their Heads, enemies only last year, were working like a well-oiled machine. They seemed to be attuned to each other's thoughts.

"Charlie, Emma!" Lily called out and the two teens marched to her. "Do you two mind standing guard at the door and make sure nobody comes in?" Both nodded. "Thanks. Go back to the common room with your sister, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey Lil," Alex hurried over. "I'm gonna take a trip to Dumbledore's. I made my decision." Lily's face was etched with worry. "Don't look at me like that, I'm sure of what I'm doing."

* * *

Alex knocked three times at Dumbledore's oak door.

"Enter."

Alex walked in, as calm and collected as ever, and sat in the chair in front of the old man's desk. "Professor, I have made up my mind. I am asking you do not interrupt me while I explain my reasoning." It was a bold move, but it was essential to Alex's plan.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Since Emma was born, I've wondered about my eyes. They're just different, Professor. At one time I fancied the idea I had been adopted. Even as a little girl I'd never dreamed of being royal.

"I got my Hogwarts letter and was off on my first year. I made four friends, who I still trust completely. They are my confidents; Lily more than anyone. She understood, she was sympathetic when I complained. On Halloween we made a pact never to hide anything from each other. I've broken that many times.

"Three weeks after my third year, my parents were killed. That part doesn't bother me as much as who killed them. Lucius Malfoy, Andi's sister's fiancee. Don't ask how I know that. Now, it is unprovable that Malfoy is a Death Eater, because nobody would believe the 'silly little accusations' of a distraught girl. I tried many times; Lucius became my sworn enemy. But somehow, I managed to keep my family together.

"After my fourth year, I lost the house. I had nowhere else to turn, so I owled you. You gave me shelter, a place to stay, a place to watch over my siblings. You allowed them to come to Hogwarts and stay until Emma, Charlie, Marcy, and I were able to come home. They were protected. And I thank you.

"As soon as I found out that we lost the house, I made a promise to myself and my family - I would never leave them until they were ready. Emma's only sixteen, professor. While I took responsibility for everyone when I was fourteen, I cannot leave her to look after them by herself. Charlie's only fifteen, he'd never be able to control everyone. Therefore, I will accept the position of crown princess or whatever I am on one condition: I can bring everyone with me."

As Alex finished her speech, Dumbledore sat astounded. She far surpassed anything he could've ever hoped for in a princess. He'd never heard such passion and intellect from someone her age. She was firm in what she believed in, and wouldn't waver. His face broke into a wide, beaming smile. His twinkling blue eyes were brighter than ever.

"Miss Vance, you may indeed take your siblings with you to the Castle. You have far exceeded my expectations. I cannot express my relief and elation that you have accepted your position." Alex sat in her chair, flabberghasted. She'd expected Dumbledore to argue with her; she'd even prepared her case! But here he was, strong and regal as ever, agreeing easily with her proposition. On a sudden whim, Alex flung herself at her headmaster and hugged him.

"Thank you, Professor!" And with that, Alex whipped out of the office to share her news with Lily and Anne.

* * *

**hm hm hm... yeah i had to make Dumbledore agree. he was gonna argue but then i thought about dumbledore's character and persona... and i think he'd allow alex to stay with her family. we draw ever closer to the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the start of the Triwizard Tournament... muaha! ok my computer's in full working order now (so it seems) so i shouldnt have to re-write anything else. hope you liked it!**

**much love,  
Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**Mahazzy - thanks for the review**

**Flying Fawkes815 - thanks for the support and thanks for the review**

**tropicalpunch9812 - story ideas. sorry if that was kinda random. thanks for the review  
**


	10. Preparations and James's Heartache

Lily moaned as Mark jumped up and down on her head. Thank god her hair was thick, otherwise she would've had bruises by now. There was one good thing Lily could say about her little alarm clock, though, and that was that he was very persistant.

"Good God, Lily! Do you ever wake up?" In a flash, Lily was on her feet and pointing her wand at the throat of a very startled James Potter.

"J - James!" Lily cried. "Don't do that again! You nearly scared me out of my skin!"

James choked as Lily's wand was pointed straight at his jugular. "Trust me Lily, it won't happen again!" Lily blushed and tossed her wand on her bed. "Did you know Amos is looking for you?"

Lily's emerald eyes, embarrassed and stunned only a moment ago, turned hard and cold. "Yeah. Mark told me."

James looked at her, his gaze a mixture of jealousy and surprise. "Mark?"

Lily looked sheepish. "Yeah." James was confused as she grabbed her alarm clock and held it up to his face. "Meet Mark the Alarm Clock."

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Mark screamed as he was thrusted in James's face. James fell backward onto the bed in surprise.

Lily giggled and turned a mock-angry look to her alarm clock. "Now now, Mark! Don't startle the Head Boy!"

"But you despise him!" Mark whined. It sounded to the two teenagers like the clock was jealous. "Why are you suddenly allowing him in your room!"

Lily frowned slightly. "You are behind the times, Mark. I no longer hate James."

"But just the other day you said -"

"I said he owed me an explanation, which he still does, not that I hated him!"

James looked at Lily curiously as she tossed the alarm clock on her bed and stormed down the stairs."What do I have to explain, Lily?"

"What do you think, James?" Lily asked softly from her position on the couch. It was only seven so they didnt have to worry about being missed.

James's heart began to pound as Lily scrutinized him with her glowing green eyes. "Well, see there really is a good explanation. I was -"

"Morning Lils," Alex yawned as she came through the portrait hole.

_Alexandrina Alanna Vance, you have the worst timing ever! _Lily screamed at her best friend mentally. However, all of the anger eased out of her in a great rush as Alex said simply,

"I accepted."

Lily, showing a rare case of girlishness, screamed and hugged her best friend tightly around the neck. James cocked his head at Alex. Alex grinned.

"Go away."

James stiffened. He and Alex hadn't ever really gotten along. "No, Vance, you're not the bloody queen." Lily and Alex both burst out laughing this statement.

"No, you're right. I'm the crown princess!" Alex was now clinging to Lily for support. James was furious that Lily was going along with the joke.

"Yeah right, Vance. I'll believe that when Lily confirms it. When she can honestly tell me."

Lily solemned up immediately. "It's true, James. She's a princess." James looked incredeously between the two girls.

"If you two are shiting around with me, I'll have your bloody heads!" He exclaimed and then burst out laughing. "Dear God Sirius really has no chance now!"

* * *

Six hours later, the last thing on Lily's mind was laughter. Being Head Girl was exceedingly hard; the stubbornness of the prefects wasn't helping her any. In fact, it was just fuelling her vindictive mood.

"Lily!"

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT AMOS! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A BIT BUSY!" Lily roared at the boy. Amos looked taken aback, but was still smiling nonetheless.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Listen, Lily, I was wondering if you'd give me a chance to redeem myself and go to the dance with me tonight -"

"No, Amos," Lily said, giving him a death glare. "I will not go with you. You annoy me to the point of no end. Even James wasn't this bad when I hated him! You broke my heart, Amos, so goodbye." And with that Lily walked over to where Will was standing.

"You okay, Lily?" he asked with genuine concern. Alex, Remus, and Courtney McFarlene, who had been hanging a large poster of a pumpkin up by the buffet table, knew instinctively to give them some privacy.

"Yeah. Amos is being a dickhead again."

Will chuckled. "He's that everyday, Lil."

"I know. He just won't stop pestering me to go out with him. Again."

"Aw Lil I'm sorry. Tell you what, why don't you come to the dance with me? I'll beat the shit outta him if he tries anything."

Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around Will in a loving hug. "I'd love to, Will! See you tonight."

James watched the situation with Lily and Will with his heart crumbling into a million pieces. The scene before him just completely shot any chance he'd had with her.

"I'm sorry, mate," Remus said, coming up behind him. Remus knew what it was like to lose the girl. The only real relationship he'd ever had was with Anne. She understood that he wasn't like James or Sirius, which she loved. Every other girl just wanted him for the sex; he was thankful that Anne wasn't that type of girl. She knew she liked someone else, it was obvious in the way she was strangely vacent with him at times. But he was thankful that she didn't openly say it in front of him.

"Dammit, I'm gonna kill him!" James whispered softly, his eyes blazing and his hands curled into fists. Lily happily skipped over to him.

"Are all the decorations in place, Remus?" she asked brightly. James scowled as Remus nodded. "Then everything's ready! See you all tonight!" Lily herded everyone out of the Great Hall.

"_Colloportus!_" She whispered as she pointed her wand at the door. It seemed odd that she didn't want anyone to know what spell she put on it.

"What're you going to wear, Lily?" James asked conversationally as he felt his heart drop about three notches.

"Clothes," she answered cheekily. "Is Dumbledore going to make the announcement about the Muggle device thing today?"

"I think so."

"Wonderful!"

James watched as Lily lightly jogged up the stairs into her domain. He suddenly wished he could strangle Will.

* * *

**A/N - here's another chapter. hope you enjoyed it.**

**thanks to my reviewers -**

**Allie - thanks for the reivew**

**Flying Fawkes815 - haha well at least i know people like it! thanks for the reivew.**

**crazylily - thanks for the reiview**

**IvyMoon - thanks for the review**

**Mahazzy - yes they are. but will they go voluntarily? hmm... thanks for the review**


	11. Before the Dance and Who's Robin?

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! i've been out of town since last saturday (the 14th) and i didnt get internet connection there so i couldnt update. here's chapter 11 (O.o!) for you to enjoy... and now is the time i go work on evil Spanish homework because i cant write anymore until it's done... joy. here it is.

* * *

**

Lily anxiously surveyed herself in the mirror once more. Her outfit was pure rocker-chick, and she loved it. Oh was everyone in for a surprise when they saw their normally-reserved Head Girl.

She was wearing her black, baggy yet kinda tight in the ass, twenty-five pocket Rue 21 jeans. Her bright purple tanktop had a calander with seven straight days marked out and the saying _Seven days without you make one weak. _Her hair, which she'd chopped off just for the night with a spell, was layered and a neon purple so vivid that other things near her were taking on its hue. She'd never found a color so bright in the Wizarding world, let alone back home in her Muggle town. Her black converse All-Stars completed the look she was going for.

Lily sat at her vanity and contemplated what makeup to wear. She was seriously considering going as Alex Fielding, a character from one of her favorite books, T'Witches. However, she thought better of it and decided to be Alex (or Artemis, her birth name) for Halloween. She smiled inwardly; oh the coincidences. Alex Fielding's birthday was the same as hers - Halloween. She lightly dusted her eyes with shimering purple eyeshadow, put a layer of thick black eyeliner on, and applied some bright, attention-grabbing, in-your-face purple lipstick that just happened to match her hair.

_Perfect! _She thought excitedly. _Just the thing to grab James's - I mean Will's attention!

* * *

_

James anxiously tried to flatten his hair with a simple spell he'd heard his sister use, but to no avail. His mop was as disoriented and scattered as usual. He gave himself one last once-over.

His outfit was not unlike an ordinary Muggle teenager's. It mixed the rock style with a bit of skater. His hair was as pesky as ever, and he had charmed his eyes to work without glasses. He figured it was the Wizarding equivilant to contacts as Lily called them.

He only hoped that the excellant job he'd done would impress Lily and convince her that he was better for her than Will.

* * *

Will smiled at his reflection in the mirror of his room. He still felt a little guilty about asking Lily out. He knew he'd have to face the wrath of James Potter tonight. Will normally got on quite well with James, more so than any of his housemates who felt that the Gryffindor was stealing the beautiful Lily Evans from them. He knew that his friends had been cheering for a relationship between Will and Lily just so that they could be sure she was with someone from her own house.

But none of them understood. Yes, he'd had a crush on Lily (what guy with any eyes at all didn't at Hogwarts?) for ages, but he'd respected James's feelings. He knew that James would hate him if he continued to date Lily after this night, but would loathe him if he broke her heart. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he didn't know what to do. He decided to see how the night unfolded. But his outfit (one of the ones he sported during the summer holidays) was certainly making him feel more secure.

* * *

Alex lay, face down, on her bed listening to her friends get ready. Andi hopped onto her messy blanket.

"Come on, Als!" the normally-mellow girl chirped. "You've gotta come!"

"I don't wanna," Alex replied into her pillow.

"You've got to!" Miranda insisted, glaring at her friend. Suddenly Alex began to levitate above her bed.

"MIRANDA! PUT ME DOWN!" Alex bellowed. She turned shocked purple eyes to her friend. "How in the name of Merlin did you do that?"

Over Miranda's weak protests of 'there's no time,' Anne gently sat her friend on her bed. "Come on, Randa. What's up? We've got three hours until the dance starts."

Miranda took a deep breath and looked around into Alex, Andi, and Anne's eyes. "We need Lily. Tell her to meet us in the Room of Requirement after the dance. I just don't feel right telling you guys without her."

Alex nodded. She noticed Miranda rapidly getting her cocky, confident nature back, and didn't want to be hovering again. She quickly dressed for the dance.

* * *

Kat sighed. She knew she shouldn't even try. Lily was going with Will, the one guy she'd really wanted to go with.

_Don't kid yourself, Kat. He's a year older than you, and he's got an obvious crush on Lily. Get over him. Besides, James would skin you alive if he found out you liked someone who had dated Lily._

Even though she was a year younger than the Ravenclaw, she couldn't get him out of her head. She knew it was pointless, though.

Her clothes were in place and she put on a thick layer of makeup before going and joining her friends thronging in the common room.

* * *

"ROBIN!"

A girl of about eighteen hurried into her headmistress's office as the irritable woman cried for her.

"You do realize zat we are travelling to 'Ogwarts in about a month, right?" Robin nodded. "Good. Zen I need you to arrange seating on ze carriage. We can only take about thirty to forty-five students. Go!"

As Robin hurried out of Madame Maxime's office, she realized how stupid this was. She'd only transfered to Beauxbatons about two years ago, and had achieved the position of Head Girl. She knew that almost the entire female population hated her for coming in and taking over "their school." She only hoped that the Head Girl of Hogwarts would be accepting of her.

* * *

Lily smiled as she surveyed the room in front of her. She had arrived a little early and she was straightening a few last-minute things. Her smile widened tremendously as she heard the banging at the door. She knew this was a party about to go very, very right.

* * *

**um... i gotta edit chapter 13 before i can submit it cuz i kinda left out Miranda's confession... hmm. but on a good note i am not going out of town until april so i will be updating... i hope to have this finished by then... i wonder if i can do it.**

**Oh the drama! this is like school, all the love drama and mixed relationships. Robin goes to Beauxbatons, and we'll be introduced to my Durmstrang creation in a few chapters i think. but here's something for Caleigh, Emily, and Alex (a chart of sorts for all the wacko relationships...)**

**Kat wants Will  
Lily is dating Will  
Lily wants James  
James wants Lily  
Sirius wants Alex  
Anne is dating Remus  
Miranda wants Remus  
Peter is dating nobody  
Peter is wanted by nobody  
Andi is dating Ted**

**have fun figuring out what all of that mess means and how it will work out, Emily! you asked for it!**

**much love,  
a very evil-feeling Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**Moony's Wardrobe - more is coming. much, much more. thanks for the review**

**Flying Fawkes815 - yes it is sad... but we all know it works out in the end... but who will Will emd up with (that sounded really awkward...). lol that's a good way to look at it! thank you for the support and thanks for the review**

**crazylily - thanks for the review**


	12. The Dance Part 1 and a half

**i dont know if i've already said this, but i am editing chapter 13 cuz i left something big out. which sucks cuz i wanted to get it up here soon, and this halts the progress of chapter 14. im sorry!**

**Well here it is. the dance. nothing really that special... its just here. hm... and Alex is certainly interesting isnt she? haha! sorry about these chapters im suffering severe writer's block! AAAAAAAAAH!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. sadly. it belongs to the writing goddess JK Rowling.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the songs. They belongs to Good Charlotte (Moving On and Hold On)**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Dani Haynes and Sarah Trammell, the girls who got me into Good Charlotte

* * *

**

As soon as Lily muttered the unlocking spell, pointing her wand at the doors, a flood of people crowded in. Lily distinctly saw Alex's purple hair as she herded people through the doors.

As soon as everyone was settled, Lily stood to make an announcement.

"I would like to thank Alex Vance, Remus Lupin, and Courtney McFarlene for the decorations, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, and Marlene McKinnon for moving all of the tables, Will Sanches and Amos Diggory for providing us with the excellent menu, and the rest of the prefects who set up the stage!" Everyone cheered and screamed as the DJ, who was actually the Muggle Studies teacher, young Professor Kelley, got the music cranking. Lily and Will immediately headed to the dance floor.

As the night wore on, Lily rarely saw any of her friends. She was too busy dancing with Will to notice anything. Finally Alex walked up to her.

"Meet us in the Room after this!" she bellowed. Still, Lily barely heard her; she nodded to show she understood. Then a certain song came on.

"Oh my God!" Lily yelled, running up at the same time as Alex, grabbing a mike and throwing one to her best friend. "This is my favorite song!" Both girls began to sing along with the music.

_When I think about my life  
I wonder if I will survive  
To live to see 25 or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying.  
People round me, always crying.  
In this place that I like to call my home._

Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
We're moving on.  
Keep moving on  
Life.  
Hope.  
Truth.  
Trust.  
Faith.  
Pride.  
Love.  
Lust.  
On without the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us.

And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
On my head and now I'm calling  
Out to someone else to help me make it through

Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
We're moving on.  
Keep moving on  
Life.  
Hope.  
Truth.  
Trust.  
Faith.  
Pride.  
Love.  
Lust.  
Pain.  
Hate.  
Lies.  
Guilt.  
Laugh.  
Cry.  
Live.  
Die.

Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're givin  
This ain't dying this is livin  
Said were movin on and we've got nothin to prove  
To anyone  
Cause we'll get through  
Were movin on and on and on and on and on and on and on...  
Keep movin on  
Life.  
Hope.  
Truth.  
Trust.  
Faith.  
Pride.  
Love.  
Lust.  
Pain.  
Hate.  
Lies.  
Guilt.  
Laugh.  
Cry.  
Live.  
Die.

Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're givin  
This ain't dying! this is livin!

Everyone clapped and whistled as the Head Girl and her 'Partner in Crime' finished their song. James and Will stood, motionless, as they watched the girl they were both competing for jump lightly off of the stage. Will shot a look at James.

"I'm sorry, mate," he said. James shook his head.

"It's fine. Just please don't hurt her."

Will was elated. James Potter was giving him permission to date Lily! "Thanks a million, James. I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

James couldn't do it anymore. He watched Lily and Will, completely happy together, smiling, laughing, flirting, being a normal couple. He didn't want to believe it. Suddenly a song came on, one he never thought he'd have to identify with.

_This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on  
  
James was horrified as he realized that he'd been eyeing the sword of a suit of armor nearby. He looked suspiciously at Alex as she sat down next to him.

"Go away, Vance," he spat. "I don't feel like -"

"Spare me, Potter," Alex said. "I came over here to see if you're okay."

James looked at her through his wild hazel eyes. "Of course, Alex. I'm bloody perfect. One of my mates is dating the girl I love, she's perfectly happy, and I'm talking to her best friends as if it's the weather we're discussing!" James broke down. He knew he wasn't okay.

Alex was shocked, but kept everything friendly. "It's ok. Quite frankly, I can say I feel your pain. But suicide isn't the way to go."

James nearly fell out of his chair. "How - what -"

Alex chuckled. "You're being too bloody obvious about it, James. The way you were looking at that sword... I was surprised you heard the song."

"You made Kelley play it?"

Alex's eyes flashed briefly, but she calmed down. "Yeah. Sometimes that song calms me down."

"Oh."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Potter." Alex made to get up, but James put an arm on hers to halt her.

"Please stay. I don't really wanna go back to watching the happy couple."

"Thanks. Neither do I."

James shot the girl an incredeous look. "You fancy Will?"

"The other happy couple." Alex was glum.

As James scanned the room, only one pair caught his eye. "Padfoot and whats-her-face?"

"Glenda." Alex said with a sour face. James burst out laughing.

"You fancy _Padfoot! _You're bloody kidding me!"

"JAMES POTTER! Don't shout it to the entire fucking school!"

"But - I thought - you ALWAYS argue with him!"

Alex gave him a grim look. "You think I don't know that? I just don't want to be another one-night stand."

"He wouldn't do that. Not after he's been chasing you for, what is it, like three years or something like that."

"Three years!" Alex yelped. "He's only been obvious since last year -"

James grimaced at her. "You don't have to hear him in the dormitory. 'Alex is so beautiful' 'I wish Alex would pay attention to me' 'I wish I knew how to win Alex over' it gets so bloody annoying. So if you'd just go out with the bloke already we could avoid any future talk of your hair."

"My hair? What on Earth does he have to say about my hair! It's just hair!"

"'She's so creative, it's so wonderful...' I really don't think you want me to finish my sentence." It was true, Alex looked like she was about to throw up.

"Dear lord!" she exclaimed, but then made the mistake of glancing over at Sirius and Glenda. Her ever-present scowl returned. "Honestly, you might want to let him know that the way to win me over is not sleeping with some random blonde Hufflepuff. And if you dare let him know that I fancy him I will personally make sure that Lily is the least of your worries." James gulped theatrically, grinned, nodded, and watched as his new accomplice stormed off into the crowd.

_Me and Alex Vance have something in common, _James thought in shock. _We fancy each other's best mates.

* * *

_

**So an entire chapter devoted to James and Alex. Well James/Lily, Alex/Sirius. hmm... I wonder if things will work out... well we know they do but it's gonna be one wild ride! muaha! **

**much love,**

**Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers -**

**Flying Fawkes815 - neither. she didnt want to deal with Amos pestering her all night and she would've said yes to James if he'd asked. but of coursei was feeling very difficult so i made Will ask her. sad thing is that's so far out of character from the Will his character's based on. thanks for the review!**

**Padfoot'sPrincess4Life - here is the chapter! thanks for the reivew. **

**crazylily - haha yes! definitely real life. essentially, this story is real life (for me), it's justthat the characters are studying magic. thanks for the reiview!**


	13. Confessions

**Well, here's chapter 13. i didnt think i'd make it this far, but i did. hmm. this is one chapter written from my hotel room. sorry i havent written or updated in a long time, but this stupid computer is being really weird. it almost crashed **

**(again) so i (again) nearly lost everything. hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer - i dont own it!**

**Dedication - Kim in the front lobby (the greatest receptionist i've ever met)**

**much love  
Kat

* * *

**

Chapter 13 - Dumbledore's Anouncement

As Dumbledore watched James Potter and Alexandrina Vance, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. He'd heard everything said between them, of course, and was not shocked by Alex's history. She'd certainly had enough problems in her life.

But the wise old man was also worried about Alex's attraction to Sirius Black. Nothing escaped the headmaster's knowledge, so he knew that Alex was afraid of the boy's reputation. Understandable, yes. Unfounded, no. As soon as the song, which Lily had identified as 'Dirty Little Secrets,' ended, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few things to bother you with, the ramblings of an old man. First, I would like to take a moment to thank Lily Evans and James Potter for organizing this event, and to all of the Prefects for helping them get this ready!" Everyone cheered.

"Next I would like to acknowlege a new program that the school board of governers have so kindly half-assembled for our Seventh-Years!" At this, everyone suddenly hushed. "This year, after our Head Girl and Boy are finished programming the system, all Seventh Years will be able, and encouraged, to use Muggle Devices! But there is something else, as well. All Seventh-Year students are _required_ to have a screenname on AIM, or AOL Instant Messenger. I leave it up to Miss Evans and Mr Potter to arrange seperate chat rooms for students. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the dance."

* * *

Lily tried to smile at Will. She'd gotten Will to tell her what James said, and now she was feeling guilty. But she knew her guilt was wrong, she should be elated that he was finally giving up on her. But she just couldn't get over the fact that James was ready to give up the chase... for now.

As Will kissed her forehead in goodnight (_At least respectful of me and doesn't push me_), she hugged him and tried to keep her emotions at bay. She waved goodbye to him and joined James to help push the younger, resentful students out of the door. She smiled at her counterpart.

"How was your night?" she asked brightly. She saw his eyes flash with sorrow for a split second before he smiled back.

"Not bad. Yours?"

Lily sighed before answering, "Amazing."

James plucked a stray goblet from a messy table. His thoughts, Lily could sense, were racing.

"Here, lemme help," Lily said, preparing to whip out her wand and clear the tables. However, as soon as she closed her mouth, every dirty or used item in the room disappeared. James stared.

"How did you do that?"

"I dont - I dont know!" Lily exclaimed, her jaw about to engulf the table in front of her. James raised his eyebrows, but did'nt continue his questioning. She merely went back to picking things up by hand, eager to avoid another magical outburst.

"So, about this whole AIM thing," James said, trying to get Lily to talk to him. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"The chatroom thing?" Lily asked and didn't wait for James to answer. "Well, I think we need a lot. I mean, one for each House, and we've gotta have some for Quidditch and what people like. Then we need at least one for every class -"

"Wait, whoa," James laughed at her thoroughness. "Hold it. How are we gonna program this? I mean, we've gotta do this whole thing _by ourselves._"

"Don't think I havent thought about that, James. I just... I wanna do this right. I dont want to screw up my second project."

"You wont," James accidentally voiced aloud. When Lily turned questioning green eyes to him, he blushed and looked away. "You're just talented at not screwing things up. Me, on the other hand..."

"James." Lily's voice was surprisingly soft. "You wont mess this up. Trust me. I'll teach you everything you need to know about organizing everything. It'll be ok. I think you make an excellent Head Boy." By now, James's cheeks were almost as red as his Head Boy bagde.

"Thanks, Lily."

* * *

Miranda paced nervously in front of three of her friends, anxiously awaiting Lily's arrival. Miranda knew that she had Head business to attend to, but the girl was taking too long!

A few minutes later, Lily arrived, breathless, panting desperately for air. Miranda gave her an angry glare and she merely shrugged.

"Now that we're all here -"

But Miranda was interrupted by a very impatient Anne. "Come on, Randa! We dont need any preludes, we're your best friends! Just spit it out!"

Miranda looked exactly opposite from her normal confident self. She looked nearly half her real size, and her face was pale and drawn. Yes, even with her permanant tan Miranda's face looked pale.

"Well, as everyone but Lily witnessed before the dance..." Here Miranda hesitated once again. Anne's black eyes narrowed, and Miranda gulped loudly. "Icanmovethingswithmymind." Lily gasped. She threw her arms around the shivering blond girl. Andi was quiet.

"Well," Alex said confidently. "Since Miranda here shared her secret, I think we all might want to share one. Wands." As four wands were passed to her, Alex cast a truth charm on them and threw them back to their owner. "Andi."

Andi shuffled her feet a little from her position near the door. "Well, sometimes," her wand glowed bright red, "okay okay, a lot, I can hear what people are thinking."

As was an effect of the truth charm, her wand emmited bright blue sparks. Alex seemed satisfied. She opened her mouth to share her secret, but was cut off by Anne.

"Um, well, I think it would be better if I showed you my talent." Anne walked to the middle of the room, held up her arms, and closed her eyes. A second later, her long, flowing black hair was a toxic shade of green. Miranda screamed.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Andi hugged her. "That's awesome, Anne." Alex came forward.

"I can talk to animals," she offered. The reaction after her statement was in the same fashion as Anne's, Miranda's, and Andi's. Now it was time for Lily's secret.

"You remember me collapsing on the train?" All four of her friends nodded. Andi suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"You're not!"

"I'm a Seer," Lily finished.

"You are! Oh my God, Lily, that's amazing!"

Lily smiled, thankful for her friends. This was how it had always been between the group - nobody would really judge you on your secrets. Miranda would always try and pretend, but Anne had somehow managed, everytime, to break her down and get a happy hug out of her. Lily hugged her four best friends tightly, not wanting to think about any day she'd have to go without them.

* * *

As Lily sat in front of her computer, frustrated, she imagined what it would be like not having to make a billion and one chatrooms for her classmates. She longed to be like Andi, not worried and rapidly shrinking under the stress of being Head Girl. She wished she could be like Alex, undaunted and calm about the whole situation. She knew Alex had a meeting with Dumbledore at least weekly, but Alex refused to tell her best friend what went on in the meetings. She insisted that she had everything under control, and kept stressing the fact of not telling anyone outside their group.

Alex had gotten mixed reactions from everyone when she'd announced her "surprise." Miranda's jaw had dropped; Alex was more rich than she was! Anne had smiled and simply congradulated her. Andi had screamed and threw her arms around the tall witch in a bone-crushing hug. Alex kept insisting she enjoyed all of the support.

Lily's cell phone rang. Another perk of the Muggle Device Act (that was the official name of the program) was that each Seventh Year got a cell phone. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hi Miranda."

"Omigosh! Lily!" Lily winced as Miranda's hyperness reached her ears. She groaned and thought, _why does she get like this? _"Guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked wearily.

"I've got my AIM thingy!" Lily groaned again. "Problem? Are you upset that I've made up my mind without help?"

"No. I'm just upset that I'm working on the damn thing and you call me and want to talk about it," Lily snapped a little angrier than she meant to. "I've had enough of this to last a lifetime!"

Miranda's voice was cold. "Well, I'll just talk to you later then."

As soon as Miranda hung up, Lily burried her head in her hands. She knew she'd been too bitchy to Miranda, but she couldn't help but feel like the girl had done that on purpose. Then again, she was probably being overly paranoid.

Lily felt her eyelids begin to drop. She knew she should take a break, that quitting for the night would banish the sudden sleepy spell she was under. But for some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her computer screen.

* * *

_"What do you want, Wormtail?" James asked angrily. From the decorations and the roaring fire surrounded by many armchairs, they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily was fascinated by the other house's room._

_"I - I know a way you can woo Evans -" James's face took on a pained look. Lily's heart went out to him, meanwhile an ever-growing hate of the mouse-like Peter Pettigrew was smoldering in the pit of her stomach._

_James growled out, "Don't get me started, Wormtail. She's dating Will now. Don't get me wrong, I still love her, but there's nothing I can do. And her name is Lily."_

_Lily was shocked. She ran to him, preparing to throw her arms around him and thank him for supporting her, but when she got to him she flew right through him. She gaped. Peter began to speak again._

_"Fine. But when you wind up alone and regretting not getting her, don't come crying to me..." As soon as Peter walked away, Lily could hear James's thoughts._

_**What does he know? He's the oddball Marauder, the weird one. He's starting to give me bad vibes. I hope that he doesn't end up with Voldemort...

* * *

**_

Lily was violently thrown from her dream/vision. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. She rushed to the bathroom, hovered over a toilet, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the gaping maw...

* * *

**ok. that's chapter 13. hm... i dont think ive mentioned Peter at all yet... he doesn't deserve to be here so he wont be around for a while. i hate him. anyway this chapter took me two days to do, the longest yet. hmm... writer's block sucks. **

**hope you enjoyed it**

**Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**Flying Fawkes815 - there's a reason i wanted Sirius to bring whats-her-face (i think it was Glenda) to the dance. and i know everyone probably hates Will right now but he gets it right eventually. thanks for the review**

**crazylily - nobody is killing Will. he is too good for that. im sorry Will's a real person. and i know i'd probably have to cry if James killed himself... but that would make no sense in this story so he wont. thanks for the review.**


	14. Alex's Dreams

**Here's chapter 14. wow this is incredible for me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Dedication - Dani, even though i'm really mad at her right now. and my best friend Laura.

* * *

**

Alex waited, anxiously staring at the clock, for the nine o'clock hour to strike. She had another meeting with Dumbledore tonight, and now that she'd gotten through the boring parts, like fitting for gowns and crowns and whatnot, she could get down to business. Dumbledore had hinted that she would be learning wandless magic, and she was eager to start.

As Alex began to get quite nervous (_The clock is going extra slow! This is worse than waiting for History of Magic to get out!_) Miranda came bolting down the stairs with an angry expression on her face.

"Alex, go talk to Lily," she demanded, shooting a glare at the surprised purple-eyed girl. "She's being a bitch about the whole thing."

Anne chuckled from behind her towering stack of books. Anne's homework amounts were alarming considering that she was taking more classes than the other girls. "Maybe 'cuz she's gotta set it up, Randa. Think about it."

"Yeah, Randa," Andi finally looked up from her cell phone. "Honestly. I'd be frustrated with it too."

Miranda scoffed. "You? Andromeda I've-always-got-everything-under-control Black? I dont think so."

Alex rolled her eyes at her friends. As entertaining as Andi, Anne, and Randa were, she missed having her best friend around twenty-four/seven. Lily often provided solidity where Anne made her forget. She often grounded her when Miranda made her soar above the clouds. Lily Evans always brought her back from the brink when Andi began ragging on Sirius.

Alex sighed. She had more to talk about with the headmaster than learning one of the most advanced forms of magic. As she glanced at the clock once again, she leapt up. "Time for me to go. Anne, please don't rip Randa's head off."

* * *

"Welcome, Princess."

Alex bowed her head in respect to her headmaster. Dumbledore observed the teen royal warily over his half-moon glasses. "There is something troubling you, Miss Vance. What is on your mind?"

Alex hesitated before sitting in her customary chair in front of his desk. "Well, Professor, I'm... well... it's something that's been happening since I was a little girl. Right before my parents died." Dumbledore sat up a little straighter, if that was possible. "I keep having these dreams..."

* * *

_A much older Amanda Vance sat at her desk at her office, late at night. Judging by the fridgity of the air outside, it was midwinter. She ran a hand through her long red hair._

_"Ama," a man with sort of shaggy brown hair poked his head into the room. "Don't forget to have the autopsy report of that woman on Scrimgeour's desk by tomorrow." Amanda sighed in frustration._

_"That's just it, Moore!" Amanda exclaimed. "There is no reason to do an autopsy. Lilyanna Michelle Potter was murdered."_

_"Surely you must know why?"_

_Amanda gave Moore a sharp look. "Honestly, Moore, you know I cut off all ties with Lily when I left Hogwarts. The only contact I've had with her since we began our careers is talking to her when we're investigating a murder case, and the body was in her care."_

_Moore shrugged. "Listen, wasn't your sister her best friend at school? Maybe you could talk -"_

_Amanda's blue eyes flashed. "No, Moore. I will NOT talk to Alex. Excuse me, Queen Alexandrina. I have my reasons," she cut him off right as he was about to ask her why she had stopped awknoledgeing Alex as her sister._

_Moore shrugged again. "Suit yourself, Ama. See you back at the apartment."_

_Amanda allowed her head to drop into her hand. What would she do without Auror Moore? His first name was a mystery, but that was how a lot of people in the Auror profession were. The more people who knew your first name, the more at risk you were. It wasn't a very easy job, but it certainly brought in money and put food on the table._

_A noise from the corner of the office made Amanda jump slightly. She laughed uneasily. "Very funny, Moore! Trying to shake me up again?" No answer. "Moore?" Silence. "MOORE!" Amanda was now shaking. She'd not heard Moore Apparate yet, so he was still in the building. She rushed out of her office and tripped over something solid. Something warm._

_Amanda screamed as she observed Moore's unconcious body. Immediately her Auror instincts kicked in. There was someone in the building, that was for sure, and that someone obviously did not want Amanda or Moore here. Amanda was convinced - she was going to take Moore's body and Apparate back to their shared appartment._

_Only she never made it. As soon as Amanda stood up, a jet of bright green light hit her from behind. Her body was lifeless before it even hit the ground. _

_"Poor little girl," a man with cold blue eyes observed Amanda's empty form. "You were a threat. Too bad I didn't get the reason the entire Vance family has renounced Alexandrina..."

* * *

_

_Joshua Vance lay, motionless, on his hospital bed. Healer Potter bustled in, a blur of activity. _

_"Well, Mr Vance, I really don't know what to tell you. There is nothing in your blood worth noting. You are perfectly fine. I think a mild sleeping potion would be -"_

_"Healer Potter!" a frantic voice called from a floor below. "Healer Potter! Please! Help!" The healer's vivid green eyes flashed as she dashed out of the door. Josh sighed and lay back again._

_**There is something wrong, she just doesn't see it. **He thought. **A person doesn't bleed from the throat randomly. Either she's a novice healer, or she really doesn't want to tell me.**_

_Josh was shaken from his preoccupations when his twin sister, Lynnette, rushed into the room._

_"Hello, Josh." Josh detected uneasiness in her voice. He got up and crossed the room, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. He stared into Lynn's identical blue eyes. _

_"Lynn, what's wrong? Why won't anyone tell me?"_

_Lynn bit her lip and looked away. "You're dying, Josh. Someone placed the slowest, yet deadliest, poison in your drink."_

_Tears swam in both twins' eyes. "How long?"_

_"We don't know. At most? Three weeks. At the least? Five minutes. It's unpredictable."_

_"What about an unanticipated factor?" asked a deep voice. Lynn gasped and spun around while her brother pushed her out of the way. _

_The man had deepset, cold eyes and a heartless smile. Lynn shivered as she imagined feeling the temperature in the room drop several degrees as he walked nearer. _

_"Lynnette and Joshua Vance. Oh the pleasure," he addressed the twins maliciously. Josh strained his eyes to recognize the face. Lynn suddenly gasped._

_"NO!" she exclaimed. Her cry echoed around the suddenly dreary room as though fifteen Lynns were yelling. The small woman began to shiver. "You - you murdered Am -"_

_The man didn't even let her finish her sentence. By the time her body rammed hard into her brother's, Lynnette Vance was dead. A deep pain tore through Josh's chest. He sank to his knees in agony._

_"Well, well, well," said the deep-voiced man. "Looks like my job is done. I was under orders to kill you personally, but -"_

_Josh rammed him with all the strength a dying man could muster. He went down, hard. _

_"You will never find Alex."_

_Those were Joshua Vance's last words.

* * *

_

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the girl.

"How often are you having these dreams, Alex?"

"Every night, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their normal spark. His voice was grave. "Very well. Do you know how to make a dreamless sleep potion, Miss Vance." Alex shook her head. "Have Miss Evans make one for you. I do not want you having these dreams again, do you understand me? Make sure you take the potion every night."

Alex could tell he was deeply shaken by the emphasis he put on his last sentence, with every night accented heavier than any of it. Alex was more than happy to be rid of these; dreaming your siblings' deaths was not a very pleasant thing to have to go through.

"Very good. Now on to tonight's lesson..."

* * *

Kat sat on her bed, glum as ever. She'd watched the scene between her brother and the boy she loved, barely restraining herself from jumping on her brother and slitting his throat. Then again, he didn't know of his sister's crush on his rival, and Kat was keen to keep it that way. Any slip of the tongue, any misjudged glance, and she was out. Her secret didn't matter anymore, because she'd be dead.

Kat knew that it had to have shattered James's heart into a million tiny pieces as he'd given up the girl he loved. She had watched him, countless times, cry himself to sleep at night over the holidays. If you told that to anyone they would tell you you're crazy, though. The big tough James Potter crying? Over a **_girl_**? It just didn't make sense. Well, to anyone outside of their carefully woven bonds.

The girl angrily punched her pillow. She'd somehow managed to convince her friends she was over the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, which had made it even harder to watch him be happy, because she had to do it in secret. That part was, perhaps, harder than anything.

Then again, even if he and Kat started dating, James would be absolutely furious. And Kat relied in her brother too much to allow herself to throw his friendship away carelessly.

* * *

**This was chapter 14. wow. i cant believe i got this far! wow. i'm in shock. so i'm thinking of submitting another story... review and let me know your opinion. for now... the triwizard tournament should be coming up soon! muahaha sorry for taking so long i had things i needed to do before writing that part... boring things... blah. hope you liked it.**

**Kat**

**thanks to my reviewer -**

**crazylily - james wont die. and neither will Will. he's really a good person... deep, deep, DEEP down, i guess. and he has a place. thanks for the review.**


	15. Whatever Happened to Andi's Perfect Life

**chapter 15. im gonna try and make it really good cuz 15 is one of my favorite numbers. let's hope its ok!**

**Dedication - Alyssa (the new girl in BAG) and Leanne Alame. neither of them are reading but oh wells.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own it. I wish I did, but I don't. also I don't own Will Sanches. I wouldnt ordinarily point that out but Emmaleigh was being a bitch and decided to. blahs. **

**PLEASE EXCUSE THE ERRORS IN CHAPTER 14! I was in a hurry to get it up and I forgot to spellcheck it. Sorry.

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - Whatever Happened to Andi's Perfect Life?

The rest of September and the first half of October had flown by in a flash of homework, classes, boyfriends, and, for Alex, meetings with the headmaster. Lily had gotten AIM up and running, and the project had been more successful than either of the Heads had hoped. Now all that Lily was doing was trying to mend her friendship with Kat.

The younger girl had become withdrawn since Lily'd started dating Will. Lily could swear she saw something fly between her boyfriend and her friend, but refused to think that the reason Kat had stopped talking to her was because of her boyfriend. But she wouldn't put it past Kat, oh no. Look at who's sister she was! Every single one of the Potters, the twins included, were capable of holding life-long grudges.

Lily sat at her computer desk, waiting for some brilliant idea to pop into her head. Her computer made a loud noise, which nearly made the ruby-haired seventh year fall off of her chair. (Italic - James, Bold/Italic - Lily)

_Hey lily you ok?_

Lily was in shock. Yes, she'd given James her screen name but she'd never expected him to IM her unless it was necessary. And besides, she didn't expect him to be up this early; it was only five in the morning!

_**yeah I guess. what are you doing up?  
**couldn't sleep. something like guilt, I guess.  
**guilt?  
**yeah. guilt. what are you doing up?  
**I'm worried about Kat. she's not been talking much lately...** **do you know if she's ok?**_

_no. dyou want me to talk to her?_

_**nah. I'll do it later... if she talks... if she tells me I'll let you know.**_

_thanks. what do you think's wrong?_

_**I honestly have an idea, but I don't think I should tell you. until I know for sure. it's a confidential thing.**_

_ah. ok. what do we have today again?_

_**I have a different schedule than you do, james. **_

_oh yeah. I'll leave something for sirius cuz I know that lazy fucker isnt up yet._

_**yeah good assumption. remus probably is though. you should try him.**_

_um... I cant he's... uh... gone._

_**nice job there potter. could you be any more vague?**_

_forget it evans. if he wants to tell you, he can._

Lily growled in frustration as she closed out James's IM. Why would nobody tell her what was wrong with Remus?

* * *

Lily was a little late getting down to breakfast that morning. The matter between herself and Kat had slowed her progress down, and the Case of the Missing Sock as Alex had called it when they'd been IMing this morning had made her more irritable than ever.

Alex, meanwhile, had taken on a new role. She was apparently the girl who got everyone up in the morning, whether they wanted to be awakened or not. Lily knew for a fact that Catalina Potter, Kat's twin sister, had been reduced to hysterics as Alex had barged in the sixth year dormitory at seven that morning. It showed how much more sleep Alex had been getting. The bags and dark areas underneath her shocking eyes had gone down some, and that was beyond exceptional. When she'd seen a healer about them, she'd been told they would never go away.

"Morning, Lil," Anne yawned when Lily took her customary place between Alex and Andi. Lily nodded her head in acknowledgment that she heard her. She opened her mouth to say something when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Good morning, students. Now, as you all know, the delegates from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and The Durmstrang Institute of Magic shall be arriving in less than two weeks' time. I take this opportunity to reassure the Head Boy and Girl I have complete faith in them, and also to reiterate to the Seventh and eligible Sixth years that they should consider their entry into the tournament very seriously. Once selected, there is no going back. I do not say this to scare you, but rather to warn you. On that happy note, I shall dismiss you to your classes. Good day!"

Anne rolled her eyes at their over-zealous headmaster. "He's lost it, hasn't he? I mean, with all of us to look after."

Andi's eyes shone in admiration for the old man. "Yes he has, but I can't deny he's brilliant." Anne laughed.

Ted Tonks, Andi's boyfriend of three years, walked up and hugged her from behind. Andi's royal blue eyes lit up in happiness. "Hey Andromeda. How's the sister?" There was something hidden in his tone that Lily didn't like.

Andi rolled her eyes, motioning for her friends to go on and that she'd meet them in Charms, their class.

* * *

Andi smiled at her boyfriend as they walked slowly down the halls. She loved the feeling of their interlocked hands.

"Listen, Andi," Ted started out, running his hand through his topographical map of hair. "I think -"

"Don't say it." Andi's eyes were brimming with tears as she begged him. "Please, Ted, don't say it."

Ted's own eyes were swimming behind a thin, but evident, curtain of water. "Listen to my reasoning, Andi. Please. Then you can rant and hate and throw things at me all you want. But please, give me the courtesy of giving my reasoning."

Andi nodded, not trusting her voice.

"When your sister, Narcissa, told me she was engaged to Lucius, I became dead scared for you. For us, actually. I thought that you would succumb to the same fate as her. But now that I know Alex's story, I fear for your life alone. Lucius is mad, Andi, barking mad. I think it would be a good thing for us to separate for a while, lay low, still be friends, so we can let them think your spirit is finally broken. Just until a little before graduation. Then we can get back together. I promise on my life."

Andi's brain was trying to wrap itself around the boy's words. She understood why it was a good idea, but she was having a hard time letting him go.

"Please Andi. Just until your parents think we'll never get back together again. Because after graduation, we can be together."

Against all of her better judgement, Andi allowed her head to move up and down in a nodding motion. Ted hugged her one last time.

"I'm really sorry, Andi."

* * *

Lily anxiously kept looking at the door of the Charms classroom. Andi only had about two minutes until she was late, and Flitwick was in a bad mood.

Andi slipped into the near-empty classroom a second before the bell rang. Anne was the first to notice the redness of her eyes and passed a note via the enchanted parchment the girls shared.

Anne: andi you ok?

Andi: I guess so anne. I've got stuff to tell you guys after classes today.

Lily: I cant do it andi, and neither can alex. we've got a prefect meeting.

Andi: ok well I'll let miranda and anne fill you guys in. where is our favorite snob anyway?

Alex: she's got mono.

Anne: actually randa's got the non-mono virus. its not exactly mono cuz it doesnt attack the liver, but it might as well be. it's got all the symptoms

Alex: wow that sucks. poor randa

Lily: is alexandrina the great actually feeling sorry for someone?

Alex: shut up lily. I could just tell about your lovely little crush on -

Lily: ALEXANDRINA ALANNA VANCE DON'T YOU DARE!

Anne: lil who is he?

Andi: you've got a boyfriend lils

Lily: don't patronize me I know.

"Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick called. "Could I ask you to tell the class the effects of the Protean Charm?"

As Lily was giving her explanation, Kat Potter walked into the classroom.

"Professor, I am supposed to bring James Potter and Lily Evans to Professor Dumbledore's office. He needs them."

Flitwick looked more than a little agitated. "Yes yes, very well. Will they be back?"

"Probably not, Professor Flitwick."

"Potter, Evans, take your things and get out of this room."

Lily and James simultaneously stuffed their Charms books into their bags, stuck their wands in the pocket of their school robes, and hurried out after Kat.

"Welcome Miss Evans. Mr Potter. This is about your plans for the Welcoming Feast."

"Well, Professor, we've given it a great deal of thought, and we believe that these," here Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the man in front of her, "are the best plans."

"Dancing gnomes, Miss Evans?"

Lily beamed. James's idea, though hysterical, was brilliant. "Dancing gnomes, Professor. James thought of that."

"Wonderful, Mr Potter. Simply splended."

"Thank you, Sir." James bowed his head.

"About this Halloween Ball business, then. When were you planning on having it?"

"The thirtieth, Professor," James answered promptly. Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"Very well. You two have the entire day to plan. Beginning... now!"

Lily and James, taking the hint, raced out of Professor Dumbledore's office and to their own quarters.

* * *

Kat sighed as she sat herself down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. After her brief glimpses of a certain brown-haired someone when she'd gone to fetch Lily and James, she was wiped out. That was all he had to do anymore to make her breathless, walk into a room.

Which would explain her current lack of oxygen.

Will walked in and smiled at everyone. Even though he was currently in a relationship with Lily every girl in the school wanted him. He was like a lower-class version of James or Sirius.

Speaking of her brother's Black-hearted best friend...

"You might not want to stare at him like that, Kat. It could get a little obvious when ol' Jamesie Boy gets back." Kat jumped about ten feet into the air and yelped, blushing as red as a tomato.

Her high-pitched exclamation earned her a prolonged glance from the wondrous Ravenclaw walked towards her sister. Kat suddenly felt the urge to pull off one of the classic twin switching gigs they'd done countless times.

"What on Earth are you talking about Sirius?" Trying to regain her dignity, Kat glared at Sirius with her angry hazel eyes. Sirius shrugged.

"Listen, Kat. Your act might work on everyone, but I've known your family for too long to think that a pitiful lie like that could ever be true." Kat's jaw dropped. How in the name of Merlin did Sirius Black find out! Her automatic assumption was that someone had talked. "Relax, I won't tell James. Trust me, I would never wish that kind of punishment on anyone."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Even Snape?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze. "Well, Snape's an exception. Listen, I've got a plan." Kat immediately opened her mouth to refuse; Sirius's plans were often seriously flawed. "Don't interrupt me, this one is fool-proof. I've had Moony go over it twice, and I got that brainy sister of yours to check it out too. I honestly didn't know Cata was that cunning."

"She's not," Kat answered at once. "She probably got one of her friends to edit it instead of her."

"She can't have," Sirius said without skipping a beat. "I talked to her personally. Now, onto my brilliant plan...

* * *

Andi's eyes hurt from the continual crying she'd done since getting back to her dormitory. She'd faked a hurt wrist to get her out of class, which was normally not behavior she approved of. But this time was different.

Andi had trouble believing that Ted would do something like this. But there was truth in his statement. Lucius was a madman, yes. Bellatrix was obsessed with purity of blood, yes. But that did not mean that they couldn't just lay low for a while, did it?

Anyways, she tried to convince herself, it was for the best. This way she was safe, and she didn't have to worry about staying true to some boyfriend. And she had time to hang out with her friends. Because ever since Ted had asked her to Hogsmeade in their fourth year, she'd been spending more time with him and not them.

But still, Alex, Lily, Anne, and Miranda had understood. They knew she'd been in love, and they hadn't complained. But this was going to be hard to tell about. It was going to shock them, yeah, but once the shock wore off they'd go back to pretended Ted Tonks didn't exist.

What was it he'd said? After graduation they could be together? Well, what if they'd moved on by that time? What if one of them moved on?

Right now, Andromeda's life was full of questions. Some she wanted to go away, others she preferred remain unanswered.

* * *

**well well well. this certainly is interesting. i am so completely sick right now so it probably sucks. im really sorry about that. but everyone who is reading this from school im really sorry for leaving you guys without saying bye but i was about to die. anyways it'll be a little bit before i get chapters up now, because volleyball season's coming up soon so im training for that. and i'm helping my friends with their complicated lives so it should be a bit. sorry. yell at them, not me. **

**love yall  
Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers -**

**crazylily - yes Kat likes Will... the real Kat is actually in love with the real Will... which is why i refuse to kill him off**

**Mahazzy - thanks for the review**

**Flying Fawkes815 - you dont hear about THAT particular mystery for a bit... but thanks for the review**


	16. Mixed Feelings

**I'm sorry if the first part of this is confusing but it needs to be here. and I probably wont include much about the 'Frank and Alice "conspiracy" in here but I figured I might mention it. part of this is written before a flute lesson so it might be a little dull. also this is written on my least favorite day of the year (Valentine's Day) so it's gonna be a little dark... I think.**

**much love,  
Kat

* * *

**

Will rubbed his temples in frustration. Right now, he was simply confused.

Yeah, Lily had a special place in his heart, but so did the other girl. The girl he refused to admit he actually might fancy. For three reasons, he told himself, that relationship would be on a one-way track to hell. First was her older brother. Man he'd really strangle Will for stealing _two _girls out of his life. That would suck.

Second was she wasn't even in his year. Ever since the Alice Fawcett/Frank Longbottom "conspiracy" in Will's third year, inter-year dating had been extremely frowned upon.

And what about all of his "admirers?" Her own sister was included among these ranks. He shuddered to think about what the hordes of girls practically dropping at his feet would do if they figured out that he was dating a younger girl. She looked like she could take on one or maybe two at a time, but if they all tried anything she didn't have a chance. And they weren't in the same house so he couldn't "watch over" her constantly.

All in all, Will didn't know what to do. He was feeling guilty about stealing Lily from James, and he was feeling guilty by wanting (_You don't like her! _he reminded himself sternly) to take another out of his life.

Maybe things would work out in the end, he thought. Well, he hoped really.

* * *

Remus was laying on his bed, trying to get through all the reading that Professor Binns had set for them. Not that it mattered, but in the depths of his heart Remus liked knowing what to expect in class the next day. A tap on his window made him jump.

It was his cousin's owl. The beautiful tawny bird soared through the window making the boy's long, shaggy blond mane flutter briefly. Autumn (the owl) dropped a letter in his lap, did a U-turn, and flew back out.

_Remus -_

_Well it's official. I'm moving to London. They're trying to arrange for me to get into Hogwarts, but I have no Earthly idea how they could possibly attempt it. So what's this Triwizard Tournament I keep hearing about? Anyway, tell everyone I said hi. Especially Lily, because she was really cool when we met last time. Well, double Charms next. Eh! I hate that class, but whatever. Everything's so BORING here at Salem! _

_Well I'm outta time. Write back if you get the chance!_

_Love,May_

Remus began to grin. His American cousin May, who was the same age as he was, was moving to England. It had been ages since they'd last seen each other, but even then her long, wavy, almost-black-colored hair had been her best feature.

May and Lily had only met once, but the chemistry between them had been undeniable. They'd quickly become friends.

"Oy Sirius!" Remus yelled down the stairs.

"What do you want, Moony? I'm talking to Kat!"

Remus's eyebrows rose, even though nobody was around to see them. "May's coming!"

* * *

"All right, Kat," Sirius paced up and down in front of the sixth year. "You cannot either accept my plan, nor reject it, until I'm completely done. Got it?" Kat nodded.

"Okay. Now, I know you fancy W-"

"Keep your voice down, will you!" Kat yelped, shooting a concerned glance around the common room. Sirius rolled his dark grey eyes at the younger Gryffindor.

"Whatever, Kat. Anyway, we both want someone, and I came up with the perfect plan. Now, all we have to do is... act like a couple."

Sirius could sense Kat's explosion seconds before it commenced. She was exactly like her brother - her face turned an unattractive shade of scarlet, her hazel eyes (greener than James's) narrowed menacingly, and her mouth dissolved into a scowl. He winced as her screaming washed over him.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU **_DARE_** TRY AND INTERRUPT ME! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! THAT PLAN IS ABSOLUTE SHIT! NEVER -"

"Calm down, Kat," Sirius said feverently. "People are staring! Do you want Will to know you as the girl who blew up for seemingly no reason? And you promised not to make a decision until I was done." Kat's face had gone from a shocking red to a pasty white in a matter of seconds.

"Very well, Black." Sirius winced as he heard the frostiness in her voice. "One last chance."

"That's my girl. Now, we pretend to be together. It makes them jealous, see?"

Kat rolled her eyes, so like her brother's and at the same time so different. "There's a flaw in this so-called brilliant plan of yours, Black. What if they simply think we're uninterested and give up?"

Sirius frowned; he'd not thought of that. "Er... dammit Kat! You're not supposed to be this smart. I didn't think of that..."

Kat chuckled, albeit darkly. "I know you didn't. Look, I'll -"

"Oy Sirius!" Came a disembodied yell from the dormitory.

Sirius's eyes got a frustrated gleam in them. "What do you want, Moony? I'm talking to Kat!" Kat could just see Remus's eyebrows shooting up.

"May's coming!"

Abandoning Kat, Sirius shot up the stairs.

* * *

Lily knew better to think that Will was only interested in her. Yeah, they'd been friends since their first year, but even then Will's length of interest had been limited to a day or two. She shook her head in despair. Why did her life have to take turns like this?

Along with her growing fear that her boyfriend was losing his interest in her, Lily was now worrying about her feelings towards a certain Head Boy. It was definitely an interesting year so far, Lily reflected.

And what was with Kat? Did anyone notice her growing coldness to Lily? Or was the redhead drastically over-reacting?

All in all, Lily was in a _very _pissy mood. Her worry about James, her fear of losing Will, confusion about Kat, and her guilt about blowing Andromeda off were weighing heavily in the seventeen-year-old's mind. Because Lily hadn't had any Heads' business to attend to after classes. No, she didn't think she could handle any more bad news. Not to mention that she had a suspicion about what happened, and that was scaring her. Andi without Ted was a depressing topic to begin with, but Andi being dumped was even worse.

The stress of being the top female student in the school wasn't helping any. The homework was reaching an alarming rate, and Lily was dead scared of letting down the headmaster.

For the first time, Lily noticed the biting wind swirling around her body. She shivered; why hadn't she thought of bringing a cloak? How stupid did you have to be to forget something so trivial?

A sudden pocket of air, rather like a bandage of heat, enveloped the girl, making her fiercely blowing hair quickly lie flat. She glanced around and immediately recognized the profile of the shaggy-haired boy in front of her.

"Thanks, Will," Lily said gratefully, smiling at her boyfriend. Will simply took her hand and they walked around the lake in silence for a while.

"Why are you out here, Lil?" he asked suddenly, making Lily jump a bit.

Lily faltered. "I... just needed to think."

"About what?"

Lily sighed. "Everything. I don't know if I can do this, Will."

"Do what?"

Lily motioned at their interlocked digits with her free hand. "This. It's just... my famous sixth sense is telling me that something's up."

Will was the one to sigh this time. "I know. I just... promise you won't get mad?"

"Do you honestly think I could get mad at you? We're friends, Will, even if this doesn't work out," Lily laughed.

"It's about..." Lily leaned her head closer to him.

"Say that again. The last part," she ordered.

Will turned his head away, but not before Lily caught sight of his crimson blush. "Kat." Lily's jaw dropped.

"What about her?"

"I just... I don't know how to describe it, Lil. That's my problem. And I'm kinda afraid to talk to her, you know?"

A bolt of inspiration hit Lily. "You're afraid of what James will say."

Will looked away guiltily. "Yeah."

"It's okay, Will," Lily turned his face so he was looking at her. The redhead was astonished to see tears gathering in her boyfriend's brown eyes; the brown eyes everyone loved...

"How is it okay, Lil? I keep getting this guilty feeling every time I think of her because I'm with you. Don't get me wrong, Lily, these past few weeks have been amazing. It's just that... you're more of a friend to me. I just can't force myself to think of you any other way."

Lily giggled. "In a way, I'm kinda glad you said that, Will. Because I've been feeling the same way." The relief was evident on both faces.

"So... are we just friends now?"

"Yeah, I think that's best for us," Lily smiled and hugged Will. "You'll always be my best guy friend."

"So did you hear about Andromeda and Ted?" Will asked conversationally. Lily shook her head, sending her red hair flying. "Well, Ted broke up with her. His reason was because of her family, but I think it's about Kat's sister."

Lily gasped. "Catalina? Oh Andi's gonna be pissed!"

As Will and Lily joked and gossiped and talked about nothing in particular, Lily felt a familiar swoop. The one that told her everything would be all right for a time.

But would it really last?

* * *

**I felt that was the best way to end it. It's not exactly a really good chapter, not at all what I had planned for it, but I swear the Triwizard Tournament's coming up soon! and for some reason I feel inclined to say sorry to the real Will Sanches, because Sophie's a bitch. Sophie was his girlfriend. yeah. so that's chapter sixteen. I'm sorry if I don't write much for a while, but I'm kinda trying to keep the panic down. I'm registering for high school in a week and I'm kinda freaking out... this is probably the last chance to vote for the Triwizard Champion. so if you want a particular character as the champion review and let me know. **

**much love,  
Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers -**

**Flying Fawkes815 - thank you. and no they wouldnt like it. but it eventually works out, but the question is how... thanks for the review**

**crazylily - thanks for the reiview**


	17. I Have a Half Sister?

**Here's chapter 17. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Meagan Bingaman and Dani Haynes. Ilove yall!

* * *

**

Word spreads quickly at Hogwarts. Within a few hours of breakfast, everyone knew Lily and Will weren't a couple any longer. Some girls cried, some girls came up and told her what a bitch she was, and James merely looked ecstatic. But Alex?

Alex's eyes had been inexplicably red all morning. When asked about her mood, she'd shrug off the people and go on talking about how Lily and Will hadn't really been that great a couple. It was only when Lily asked her to stop evaluating her latest relationship that Alex refused to talk to anyone.

As the five girls were walking to their Advanced Potions (Miranda's illness had been cured by a well-aimed healing charm by Andi), Anne noticed a large sign hanging over the marble staircase.

_**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS ELIGIBLE FOR THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT:**_

**The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on 31 October, right after lunch. All lessons that day are cancelled. If you have any questions regarding this message, please contact your Head of House or next period professor. Thank you.**

**Also - on 30 October, there will be a masquerade Halloween ball. Formal Muggle-style dresses and suits are required. This is for fourth through seventh years only. Anyone under fourth year who is caught will be serving detention with Mr Filch. **

**- Lily Evans (Head Girl) and James Potter (Head Boy)**

Miranda did a little victory dance around the Entrance Hall. "Yes! We have all of our bad classes that day!"

Lily smiled triumphantly. Miranda was right, all of her bad classes would've been held on that day - Transfiguration, Double History of Magic, Herbology, and Divination. Anne laughed as she watched Miranda dance herself right into a wall.

"Hello ladies," said a smooth voice behind them. As one, Anne, Miranda, Andi, and Alex stepped in front of their tiny redheaded friend as Amos Diggory approached them.

"What do you want, Diggory?" Alex snapped, narrowing her startling eyes at him. Amos looked mildly taken aback.

"There's no need for frostiness, Miss Van-"

"Don't you dare 'Miss Vance' me!" the angry girl spat at the Hufflepuff. "What in the hell to you want?" Andi placed a calming hand on Alex's arm, which the stubborn girl angrily shook off.

"Listen, Vance, I was trying to be nice. The least you could do is give me a little respect," Amos growled at her. Lily shivered at the tone of his voice; she had only heard him use it once, and that was years ago...

"Shut up Diggory," Anne backed up Alex. "She asked you a question, you're supposed to give a response. Or is your brain smaller than we thought and not capable of doing that?" Miranda laughed.

"Whatever Meilani. I wanted to talk to Li-"

"NO!" All four girls yelled at once, causing Will and his friends to walk over.

"Problem, Diggory?" Will asked with his tone calm but his eyes blazing.

Amos knew better than to insult Will. "No. I just wanted to talk to Lily, that's all."

Will's eyes narrowed angrily. "Then I suggest you go away, because you obviously are not going to get to."

Amos shot one last furious glare at Alex and Anne before walking away. Lily collapsed into Will's arms.

"Thanks, Will," Alex told the tall boy. "He'd probably never've gone away if you hadn't come over."

Will smiled at Alex. "No problem. I hope you guys can get to Potions without any more face-offs, because I have Arithmancy." With that, Will walked away. Miranda turned and grinned at Lily.

"He just keeps saving your life, Lils."

Lily hit her over the head with her Potions book.

* * *

Potionswas probably the most boring class Lily and company ever had to sit through. Normally in Potions, there was about thirty minutes of instruction and then they were allowed to brew the potion they were learning about. Today, however, there was a mock-NEWT test that the Ministry had bullied Professor Slughorn into giving them. For the first time since attending Hogwarts, Lily allowed her back to slump over the sheaves of parchment the test was printed on. 

Question 51: What is the Wit-Sharpening Potion and why is it forbidden in competitions?

_This has _got _to be a joke! Why are they asking such a stupid question? These people really need lives... I wonder how James is doing on his test... don't go there Lily. He is doing fine. You should be focusing on the test, not him. _

As much as Lily tried to focus on her test, her mind kept wandering to the opposite side of the room where James Potter was seated. She shook her head angrily; damn her hormones!

Suddenly, words appeared on the piece of parchment sitting next to her test answers.

Alex: oygh what is wrong with slughorn? this is cruel and unusual punishment!  
Lily: tell me about it! have you read question 51?  
Alex: no I'm still trying to figure out question 35. the one about the Ageing Potion.  
Lily: oy that one sucked! it took me five minutes to figure it out. how are you keeping this from everyone, by the way?  
Alex: it's a focus charm. put it on the parchment and only the person its intended for can read it. its very useful. so... why all the glances at potter?  
Lily: shut up alex. there is nothing going on.  
Alex: yeah uh-huh sure. I believe you. NOT! cmon, I wont tell miranda and you know it.  
Lily: its not miranda im worried about.  
Alex: who is it then?  
Lily: will  
Alex: ok do I ever talk to him? no. come on lil stop being stubborn!  
Lily: alex. there. is. nothing. going. on. I promise. the second something happens though I'll let you know.  
Alex: you better! and what was with diggory back there?  
Lily: eye roll probably going to ask me to the ball. who are you going with?  
Alex: lil it's a masquerade. don't you think having a date ruins it all?  
Lily: not really. that way you don't end up with someone you hate.  
Alex: good point, but the person I want to ask has a date.  
Lily: who's sirius going with?  
Alex: LILY! who said it was sirius?  
Lily: im not stupid alex! who. is. sirius's. date?  
Alex: his girlfriend dumbass.  
Lily: whos his girlfriend?  
Alex: kat potter  
Lily: oh my god. are you serious!  
Alex: you sound worried lil  
Lily: I am. will was gonna ask her out but if shes dating sirius... oh whoa.  
Alex: yeah. its fucked up  
Lily: watch it alex  
Alex: whatever lil. look I gotta get back to this boring test so I'll talk to you later.  
Lily: yeah bye.

* * *

"All delegates going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament please step forward!" A girl with long, flowing auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes called out to the mass of students gathered around her. Nobody moved, and the girl repeated her order in Bulgarian. 

_Thank God I'm bilingual. These buffoons would never do anything! _Annalise Riele thought angrily. Sure, she'd only been transferred to Durmstrang about three years ago but she was already fluent in their language. She was the loner of the school, often preferring to ignore the masses of girls fawning over their resident heartbreaker, who everyone called Krum.

The headmaster approached her.

"Miss Riele," he said in his slow, stumbling English. Annalise barely refrained from rolling her eyes and nodded her head. "As the Head Girl for Durmstrang, you are made to enter. Get in the ship."

Annalise, cursing her luck, angrily clambered on deck of the huge ship awaiting the students. Tuning the headmaster out as he addressed the remaining students in Bulgarian, Annalise sat in one of the stiff-backed, uncomfortable chairs, preparing herself for a hellish journey... she'd been afraid of boats ever since she was little...

* * *

"Lily!" James called out at the end of the excruciating Potions class. "Lily!" 

Lily turned around, saw who was calling her, and told her friends to go on. She could handle James, she assured them.

"Um, are we planning for the ball today?" Lily was determined not to let her shoulders slump.

"If you want, James."

"Okay. Meet me after Transfiguration." With these words, James dashed off. Lily sighed and stared after him, wondering if he really had given up on her.

* * *

Kat sighed as she sat in her Herbology class, trying not to focus on the furious glares she was getting from all the girls. Sirius's plan (with a few minor modifications) was working brilliantly. Everyone thought they were dating. Including those who should know better, like Remus. 

"What the hell!" the normally reserved boy had yelled at them last night after Sirius told him. Kat shot her "boyfriend" a glare. Telling Remus without first letting him know the plan. And what was frustrating not being able to tell her sister or Lily what was going on. Also, Alex Vance kept looking at her like she was going to stab her with whatever was in her right hand at the time.

"Well," Kat's friend Elizabeth Haynes said as they both worked on replanting their bouncing bulbs together, "at least you get someone, hmm? And Sirius Black out of everyone..."

"Liz, please. You know the plan." Sirius had permitted her to tell one person, and she chose her best friend. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Kat. I think you're neglecting your feelings for Sirius... and what's with that Vance girl? She's always glaring at you." Kat hit her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"I think she likes Sirius. Ssssh!" Kat immediately clamped her hand over Elizabeth's mouth as the girl opened her mouth excitedly. "It's just a think, all right?"

"Miss Potter!" Professor Sprout's voice rang across the greenhouse. "Get your hands off Miss Haynes immediately! Five points from Gryffindor for such foolish behavior around such delicate plants!" Kat rolled her eyes, removed her hand, and glared angrily at the stumpy professor as she glided by.

* * *

Miranda lazily dragged her quill across the piece of parchment in front of her. She was normally very attentive in Charms (it was one of the only classes she could really compete with Lily and Andi in), but today she just couldn't focus. Her mind was half on school, and half on her home life. 

Her father was supposed to be getting back from Germany soon. She hoped that he would come and visit her, mainly because she hated it when he was gone for long periods of time and didn't write. As snobby as she acted, Miranda really had a pure heart. She cared deeply about her dad; they had a special bond. A sharp nudge from Anne, who was sitting beside her, woke her from her stupor.

"Randa, Dumbledore's here for you!" the Asian girl whispered urgently. Miranda's head shot up, causing her immaculately curled blond hair to whip into Lily's face.

"Miss Martine, the headmaster needs you," Professor Flitwick smiled down at her from the podium he'd had to make in order to see over his desk. Miranda, as was her custom, stood, flicked back her long hair, packed her bag, and glided gracefully from the room.

"Miss Martine, your father is here to see you," Dumbledore smiled down at the seventeen-year-old. Miranda wanted to jump for joy, but that was, in her opinion, something for first years to do.

_Sometimes I wish I could just let my emotions out. Man I have **so** gotta tell Anne about this! I can't believe he's back early! I hope nothing's gone too terribly wrong..._

Miranda, dignified as usual, pushed open the great mahogany door leading to Dumbledore's office with her tiny hands. Many people thought she was a pushover with no real strength, but she enjoyed playing Quidditch in the summer with Lily and Anne. Those practices had strengthened her weak frame so she could hold her own.

However collected she was, Miranda lost it when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she cried, running over and embracing him. Her dad, no matter how long the business trip or how grueling the office hours, always had the same smile on his face when he caught sight of his daughter.

"Rands!" In front of her friends, Miranda would've forced herself to blush and demand her father never call her that again. But when it was just them (the headmaster had known enough to give the two privacy) Miranda felt free. Wondrously free. "How's life?" Miranda smiled. No matter how long he'd been away, he would always ask her that question. And every time her answer was the same.

"Amazing as usual. What did you see in Germany?"

Her father smiled. He and his daughter shared the same white-blond hair. "Many things, Rands. But the reason I was gone for so long was I was in America for two weeks of my trip." This caused Miranda's face to light up considerably.

"America!" the tiny teen squealed. "Why didn't you write!"

"I didn't want you to be distracted from your work. Now I'm sure you really don't want to hear this -"

Miranda was all smiles. "Right now I don't care Daddy. Just tell me."

"Well, I met a few interesting people when I was there, Rands." _Okay he's being all secretive. Maybe I should tell him to stop... _"I think you remember my ex-wife?" Miranda gulped and nodded; this was not good. "Well, she died a few days after I got there."

Miranda gasped. "Oh wow I'm sorry!"

Her father smiled a grim smile. "It's okay, Rands. I just wanted to ask you if you would mind your half-sister living with us?"

Miranda's jaw dropped open. "I - I have a half-sister!" she spluttered, trying to regain her breathing. Her father looked worried.

"I was afraid of this. Yes, Rands, you have a half-sister."

"What's her name?"

"Alyssa. Rands, are you okay?"

Miranda's ice blue eyes were swimming in tears. "I'm fine. It's just... why didn't you tell me about her before?" Her father walked over and took her hands in his.

"I didn't want you to feel threatened. Would you like to meet her now?" Miranda nodded.

* * *

**so here's chapter 17. hope you liked it. normally I talk more but I can't think of anything to say so I'll just get writing the next chapter... where the tournament officially begins! and you meet Miranda's sister. so look forward to it.**

**much love  
Kat**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**KaC - thanks for the review**

**kkroonie - thanks for the review**

**Flying Fawkes815 - oh I think this will be very shocking. I just wanted to see if anyone would deem the person worthy enough... nobody has yet. thanks for the review!  
**

**x LiL jEsSi x - thanks for the review and the IM. **

**much love (again)  
Kat**


	18. What Surprises Does Hogwarts Hold?

**hello again! it's time to introduce the magical schools... but not until later! like the end of the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer 1- I don't own Harry Potter. sadly. JK Rowling does. if you didnt know that then you deserve to be shot.  
Disclaimer 2- I don't own the name 'Ivory Tower' either. it belongs to my sister Dani.  
****Disclaimer 3- TIME DIFFERENCES! I know Charlie's Angels wasnt around back then, but please just go with it. and I know that Lily doesnt have a brother but again he is crucial to my plot (which there is one... I just havent really gotten to plot hints yet)  
****Disclaimer 4- Dani Haynes is my sister, Laura Kearney is my best friend, and Bree Farthing is me. just thought I'd let you guys know. **

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Charlie Honey and Laura Kearney, probably one of the cutest couples ever.

* * *

**

Alex walked swiftly out of the Charms classroom, not even bothering to wait for the others. She knew who she was looking for, but not where they were. So, trusting her senses to guide her, she walked until she bumped into someone.

The person grabbed her by the arms to steady her, then gave a throaty chuckle.

"Even crown princesses have their clutzy days then, hmm?" Alex grinned up at Will.

"Naturally," she answered, laughing. "Of course. How did you know about that?"

"Anne. She told me." Alex smiled. "Anyway you have this look of concentration on your face like you were looking for someone. Want me to help?"

Alex's smile disappeared. "I was looking for you. To save you the embarrassment Kat's already got a date."

Will's jaw dropped. "Are - are you serious? Who!"

Alex's smile returned, albeit bitterly. "Her boyfriend - Sirius Black." Will's eyes dimmed considerably.

"Well, thanks for warning me. At least now I won't look like a fool when I ask her."

Alex watched him start to walk away. Her sensitive side, the one no one knew she possessed, took over.

"Will!"

The boy turned around, his eyes still dull as the tip of Alex's wand, worn from years of magical work. "Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

Anne glared up at a book on the top shelf of the library, tapping her foot. The one book she needed for her Charms homework, and of course it was out of her reach. She would've summoned it, but Madam Pince had forbidden the use of magic in the Library. Anne sighed dejectedly, turning around for a stool.

"Need some help with that?" asked a male voice. Anne looked up and smiled at Remus.

"Yeah. Could you -?" she indicated with her small hand upwards at the book. Remus nodded and easily got it. Anne laughed. "I hate you for your tallness, Remus!"

Remus grinned cheekily at her. "You love me, Anne. You just don't know it yet."

Anne hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You really have been hanging out with Potter too much, Remus. That was _very _James-esque."

Remus shrugged, grabbing Anne's hand and pulling her into a hug. "He's a really great person, James. You should really get to know him."

Anne rolled her black eyes and pulled away from her boyfriend's embrace, twirling her black ponytail like a bullwhip. "Yeah right, Remus. That'll never happen and you know it. Keep dreaming."

Remus plopped down on one of the couches. "Okay. If you insist."

Anne laughed at the Gryffindor's antics. Her grin was natural around him; she couldn't help it. "Hey! I was just kidding!" Spinning away from him, she forced herself to pout. She heard the couch groan as Remus stood up. His arms encircled her as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Aw c'mon! Don't be sad..."

"Anyway," Anne smirked at him as she whipped around, displacing his head. "Why were you in here? You hate the Library." Remus shrugged.

"Thought I might run into you here. You and your friends are always in here." Anne's eyes narrowed in a mock-glare.

"I take that personally, Mr I-Have-No-Need-For-Petty-Libraries!" Anne heard a tinkling laugh from behind her. This time, as she spun around gracefully, she really did glare at the intruder.

"Dearest Anne has a boyfriend!" Akemi was holding on to a bookshelf for support. "Oh, you poor boy!" Anne's teeth ground together as she whipped out her wand.

"Go away, you foul girl. Just because you're such a screw-up you had to transfer from Salem doesn't mean that you can ruin my Hogwarts life! Get out!" When Akemi didn't move, Anne snapped, "Mobilicorpus!"

As Anne levitated her cousin out of the Library, Remus stared at her.

"That girl's your cousin?"

Anne growled, "Unfortunately."

Remus shuddered. "She's horrible. Anyway, back to what I was saying before. I was wondering if we were going to the ball together?"

Anne wrinkled up her nose. "Fine, but I'm only going because of you. You know I hate these things."

Remus grinned. He ran at his girlfriend, picked her up, and spun her around. Anne laughed, a little too loudly.

"OUT!" Madam Pince roared, shooing the two teens out with her feather duster.

* * *

Annalise thought she was going to be sick.

_We must be nearing Hogwarts. Please let us be near Hogwarts!_

The rocking of the boat was almost more than the redhead could bear. The water, kept from the boat by a clever spell, was still unpleasantly churning near her head.

_Someone PLEASE get me out of here!

* * *

_

"So..." Lily smiled happily across the table at James.

"Yeah. Anyway I think it should be a costumed ball. You know, those costumed masquerades Muggles have." Lily's smile grew wider.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. But... who should play the music? We obviously can't have Muggle music again." It was James's turn to smile.

"There's this new Wizarding band. It's called Ivory Tower or something."

"I've heard of them!" Lily said. "They're supposed to be really young though!" James smiled.

"They are. My sister went and saw them once, at the beginning of last summer."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, for extra money I worked the door. I really needed it, since my parents spent most of their money on Petunia's tuition." Lily noticed the confusion in James's eyes. "My older sister. She got excepted into a very pricey school."

James nodded. "Don't you have a brother?" Lily's eyes sparkled.

"His name's Tyler. He's the best, James. I miss him. He looks exactly like me, where my sister's got this horse look about her." Lily got lost thinking about the memories she shared with her brother. Even though he was five years younger than the Ravenclaw, she was still closer to him then she'd ever been with Petunia. Before Lily was old enough to go to school, she'd dreaded the vacations her sister would come home for. Because her parents could afford it and she was the oldest, Petunia'd gone to a fancy boarding school for most of Lily's life, while she had been stuck at some second-class, run-down, worst-fight-record-around school where she'd been picked on continuously for her hair and bright eyes.

James laughed. "I want to meet him Lil. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be planning for this ball?" Lily laughed too and began brainstorming ideas together with James.

* * *

Alyssa heard her dad's voice from behind the door she was supposed to enter from. It was weird how the prospect of meeting her half-sister terrified her more than facing an entirely new school in less than twenty-four hours. Alyssa's main concern was that she would be the opposite of her sister.

In every aspect of the word 'opposite,' Alyssa was. Miranda was a first-class spoiled brat, while Alyssa had grown up practically in poverty her entire life. Her mother had been working odd jobs trying to keep up the rent on their cramped, rusty trailer. Alyssa's hair was a deep, shining chestnut brown while Miranda's was a multifaceted blonde sparkle.

Both girls were alike in temperament, though. Both were strong-willed, sometimes fierce.

Suddenly, Anthony Martine's face filled the doorway and he beckoned her in. Alyssa stood gracefully and glided into the room.

"Oh my god!"

Both girls grinned as they said it at the same time. Anthony was relieved to see that they would get along fine.

"Have you been Sorted yet?" Miranda asked conversationally. Alyssa nodded her head.

"Ravenclaw." Miranda squealed.

"I'm in Ravenclaw! Everyone's really cool there! You'll love it." Alyssa laughed. Anthony gave the girls permission to leave, that he would tell Dumbledore everything went all right between them. The girls left, arms slung around each other.

* * *

Three weeks later, Lily and James stood, beaming, in front of the oak doors to the Great Hall. As they ushered students in, Alex caught Lily's eye.

_Find me later. _Her gaze said. Lily was floored by the astounding amount of emotion in the girl's violet eyes. Lily smiled at her, nodded, and went on hurrying everyone through the doors.

Everyone was in costume. As Dumbledore started the Ball off, Lily's friends crowded around the petite redhead. The circle today was bigger than normal by one.

Miranda's long flaxen hair, perfectly straightened, gleamed in the light given off by the pumpkin-lanterns floating all over the hall. She was part of a costumed trio, Lily noticed after a moment's observation. 'Randa was a minute, silver-masked Cameron Diaz to Anne's dark-haired, dark-blue-masked, chic Lucy Liu and Alyssa's over-the-top Drew Barrymore. Alyssa had neatly tucked her lustrous brown hair under a red wig, giving her the appearance of being a few shades lighter than Lily with a green mask. Lily hugged the three heroines.

"Wow Lils!" Andi smiled at Lily's costume. She had on a long, flowing black gown on that matched her black satin mask. The dress had purple stars on it, but oddly enough it didn't look cheesy or stupid on her. It just seemed to... fit with her personality. Lily couldn't help but laugh at her other two friends' outfits.

Andi, on the rebound again, had worn a beautiful short green dress with a matching mask and a pair of light, feathery, wispy wings attached to it. She had on black strappy boots that wound themselves up to her knees. Lily was in shock; she'd never seen Andromeda show this much skin before. It definitely matched her personality more than the long flowing dresses she usually wore to balls and formal parties.

Alex was done up in some weird form of an Emo outfit. Well, cross between Emo and gothic fairy princess was more like it. She had the typical Emo sXe on her hands, but her dress looked as though it had come straight from Hot Topic with its gothic-inspired corset and chains. She had an ornate silver tiara set with real sapphires on her head, and Lily couldn't help but notice that she was getting quite a few stares.

"Lil can I talk to you?" she asked nervously, her signature purple eyes flashing desperately. Lily nodded and walked away from the group, who were now selecting possible dance partners.

"Listen, I kinda... um... well Kat's going to hate me for this." Lily rolled her eyes and groaned. This was supposed to be a good night, not a dramatic one! But with the princess at the party, nothing was going to go normal. The Welcome Back Dance had proved that to her. "I kinda got Will to-"

"Don't say it!" Lily begged, holding up her hand to try and stop the next words from tumbling out of her best friend's mouth.

"Come with me." Alex was crimson. If Lily had been in half as cheerful a mood as she had been a few minutes ago, she would've teased the girl about belonging in Gryffindor more then Ravenclaw. But gone was the joking teenager.

Lily held her head in her hands. "Why the hell did you do that!"

Alex faltered. "Well, because... becauseshetookSiriusandIwantedrevenge." Lily looked up at her friend curiously from her deep green eyes.

"Say that again."

"Because," Alex took a deep breath, "she took Sirius and I wanted revenge."

"YOU DUMBASS!" Lily hissed under her breath. "Now he's gonna think you're not interested. Oygh what have you gotten yourself into!" Alex hung her head. "Go and sort this out with them! Now!" she commanded, throwing back her immaculately straightened red hair and glaring at her friend. Alex shuffled off, embarrassed. Lily huffed and went and joined the Head Boy.

"That conversation was about Sirius wasn't it?" James asked curiously. Lily nodded, glaring off again in her friend's direction. James laughed. "And to think, we used to be like that."

Lily smiled fondly; she hadn't forgotten. "So... are you going out for the tournament?" James shrugged.

"Hadn't really thought about it. I haven't had time, seeing as that three-foot essay McGonagall assigned us is taking up my full attention." Lily smiled at him again.

"Yeah but she'll go easy on you," Lily pointed out. "She's your Head of House."

James laughed. "Easy? HA! She'll expect more out of us because we're of her House!" Lily nodded.

"You have a point there."

"Are you?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I don't know. I might. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of three magical schools though." James laughed again.

"You won't, Lily. Trust me. It's me that's the screwball. Anyway, are we gonna get to meet the band after this?" he asked, his eyes going up to the bassist of Ivory Tower and going to her bandmates in turn. Lily nodded for the third time.

* * *

Robin glared out of the window of the horse-drawn carriage she was flying in. The carriage was furnished exactly like the Beauxbatons Palace, and she hated it. The frilly blue lace chairs, the desks stamped with the coat of arms; it was like a downsized version of the school she loathed so much. Because despite what her father might think, the redhead despised everything about Beauxbatons. She hoped she'd find temporary salvation in Hogwarts.

Little did she know that her life would be changed forever in her dad's simple decision to enroll her for the tournament.

* * *

After the ball had ended, Lily and James sat in the room just off the Hall, chatting with the three bandmates - Laura Kearney, Bree Farthing, and Dani Haynes were completely different.

Laura, the drummer, had dark brown, almost black, hair and very dark eyes. She was extremely "original," which was the only word Lily could think of to describe the girl. She would only be a third year if she attended Hogwarts, along with her best friend Bree.

Bree, the bassist, had short medium-shaded brown hair with bright red highlights. Her hazel eyes were just a shade darker than James's, and she had striking resemblance to Dani, which shouldn't have happened. While everyone was convinced the two were sisters, they were only step.

Dani herself was a guitar-playing wonder. Her dyed-black hair had a bluish tint to it, which Lily couldn't help but be enraptured by. She had darker eyes then Laura if that were possible.

"So, what do people do here for fun?" Dani asked conversationally as she packed up her guitar. James shrugged.

"Eh. We're still school kids, we can't really do anything." Laura looked at him incredously.

"Are you serious! God I'd _die_ without something to do!"

"Well," Lily said conversationally, "we are allowed Muggle appliances, so mainly we talk to our friends using those." James nodded, and Laura looked a little less green.

"Good!"

"Anyway, we've got to go," Lily looked at the only part of the group who'd not said anything to them the entire time. "We have two other magical schools arriving at noon tomorrow, and -"

Bree cut her off. "We get it," she told the anxious Head Girl in a voice remarkably like Dani's. Lily smiled apologetically at Ivory Tower, then dragged James off to their dormitories for sleep.

* * *

Annalise stood up to make an announcement to the uncomfortable students on the ship.

"Attention everyone! We will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes! Please have all personal belongings ready to take off this ship with you. Thank you!"

And she promptly turned back to her book.

* * *

Lily sighed as she waited impatiently on the two Head Girls from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The three were supposed to have a meeting, as were all the Head Boys, before the three schools mixed fully. Lily was nervous but excited. From everything she'd read about the Tournament, it seemed very exciting.

"Hello," said a wary voice from the doorway. Lily's head snapped up and she took in the sight of a pale, auburn-haired girl with bright blue eyes. Lily smiled warmly at her as she stood. Oddly enough to Lily, this girl didn't have the slightest trace of a Bulgarian or French accent. In fact, it sounded almost... American.

"I'm Lily Evans, Hogwarts's Head Girl. Pleased to meet you." Lily stuck out her hand, which the girl quickly shook.

"I'm Annalise Riele, Head Girl from Durmstrang." Annalise saw Lily's quick, confused glance. "I'm not Bulgarian, I'm from America originally."

Lily pronounced a tiny, "Oh," embarrassed at being caught.

A soft knock came at the door. Lily moved away from Annalise and opened the door, unintentionally blocking Annalise from view.

"Hi, I'm Robin," the girl in the doorway said. Lily's jaw dropped. As Annalise heard the shocked silence from the Ravenclaw, she roughly shoved Lily out of the way. She gasped at what she saw standing there.

* * *

**hehe sorry i couldnt resist. but previous clues should give away what's about to happen... and im sorry it took so long but everything's been kinda hectic with my volleyball/tennis/color guard schedule. sorry. but it's a nice long chapter for you. ok so my plot has taken shape. thank god for spanish classes lol. but yes i have a plan for this. so... champion selections next chapter i PROMISE! this time i mean it. **

**ps - my computer is being stupid so it might take a while for me to upload chapters. sorry.**

**love ya  
irishphoenix615**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**crazylily - hopefully the next chapter will be up a little more quickly. thanks for the review**

**Flying Fawkes815 - you will certainly not be expecting it... trust me. and yes she does, but things will work out... im almost sure of it... thanks for the review**


	19. Welcome To Hogwarts Formally

**looking back on this story it was kinda dumb of me to expect to have it done in 20 chapters huh? oh well I really hoped it would be longer so I guess I got my wish.**

**ok well I think I'll stop rambling for now... hope you enjoy it!**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Laura Parker, Erin Hanawalt, and Laura Kearney, my roommates on the washington DC band trip

* * *

**

Robin stepped back in shock from the figure standing in the doorway; well technically the girl who'd shoved the Hogwarts girl out of the way.

There was simply no way.

The two were the same height.

They had exactly the same build.

Both girls had the same auburn hair, the same mysteriously beautiful blue eyes, the same prominent chins and strong cheekbones.

"No way in hell!"

Robin screamed as they said it at the same time.

* * *

_Holy shit! No, this is not happening! _Annalise yelled mentally.

There was just no way this was real. There was no way they could look identical, sound identical, and even say the same thing at the same time... she was just stressing about that ship ride, that was it. She was going to blink and the scary clone would just disappear.

Too bad her theory didn't work.

When she opened her eyes again, the other girl was still standing there, glaring at her angrily. Lily was staring in awe between them.

"Um..." the tiny redhead's voice was reduced to a shaky whisper. "Should... should I just let you guys be?" Annalise and Robin nodded in perfect sync. Lily backed out of the door.

* * *

Lily sat outside the door, her senses on high alert for a sign that something was wrong inside the room.

How weird was that? she wondered. _I mean, that's got to be rare, finding your sister from a different country. Wow. They don't seem too pleased though... _Lily stood as she heard the door open.

"We're ready to hold the meeting now." Annalise told her, her light blue eyes narrowed angrily. Lily followed the girl in.

* * *

Andi sighed and took a sip of the bottle by her side, curling her knees to her chest and laying her head on her knees. She'd recently developed a love of taking refuge on the roof of Gryffindor Tower. Even though the teen was in Ravenclaw, she had taken comfort in the Gryffindors since the beginning of third year. That was the year when the girls had truly met the Marauders - meaning that was the year that Anne had first taken interest in Remus.

Andi still felt the numbness of her breakup with Ted, even a few months later. For example, this was the second time this week she'd skipped class to hang out on top of the roof. But she wasn't drinking alcohol contrary to her friends' opinions. It was plain water by the girl's side.

"Heya." Andi jumped, turning and moving her hand instinctively to her wand. When her eyes met Alyssa's, she instantly relaxed. Alyssa, as much of a pain in Andi's ass as she was, wouldn't tell.

"Hi," Andi said tonelessly. Alyssa sighed.

"You miss him huh?" Andi glared at her. Who in the hell told her!

It was no mystery that Andi and Alyssa were suspicious of each other. Andi didn't trust the American, it was as simple as that. Alyssa, in turn, thought Andi was superficial and stupid. She thought that the middle Black girl was just another spoiled brat who was upset because her boyfriend had humiliated her.

Miranda had dared Alyssa to spend more than two minutes with Andi alone. So naturally, skipping the last period of the day seemed the opportune moment.

Her voice dripping with sarcasm, Andi spat back at her, "No, of course not. I'm depressed because my reputation was ruined. Honestly, Alyssa." Alyssa bristled at the tone of her voice.

"Look, I'm trying to get to know you. My sister said I just misjudged you." Andi was instantly ashamed. The docile girl had turned angry and bitter in the weeks following Ted's speech. In short, she'd become rather like Alex.

The part that scared her the most, Andi mused, was that her telepathy powers were dwindling. Well, it was probably something to note.

"Listen, this was the one thing I looked forward to when I came to Hogwarts," Andi told Alyssa. "I could rebel against my family. I knew that my parents and older sister Bellatrix didn't approve, and that spurred me to make this relationship work. The fact that he didn't feel like it would hurt." Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Andi had the distinct impression that Alyssa was telling the truth.

The two girls spent the rest of the period, sitting on the roof, talking about life experiences, and laughing at new inside jokes. The bell was the signal to get down and hurry to the common room.

* * *

Lily and James stood at the head of the group of students, all gathered in the courtyard. Lily hadn't told James about her hectic meeting with the two girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" James called over the bustle of the group. "Please give us your full attention!"

"We would like you to issue a very warm welcome to the delegates from Beauxbatons!" Lily yelled. All four houses screamed their welcomes as the Beauxbatons students walked from the powder-blue carriage. Lily walked over to Robin, as planned, and shook her hand warmly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, formally." Robin smiled at her, trying to forget what had happened earlier that day. Robin nodded.

"Thank you, Lily Evans."

James called the attention to himself again. "Please greet the students from Durmstrang!" The Head Boy, whose name James told her was Adam, oddly, walked up and shook James's hand, then kissed Lily's cheek in a gentlemanly way. Lily smiled at him widely as Annalise glided to her clone's side.

"Thank you!"

Lily, James, Annalise, Adam, Trey (the Beauxbatons Head Boy), and Robin walked at the back of the blended pack of students as everyone walked to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

"So Annalise, you never told me you had a sister," Adam said to her, his Bulgarian accent thick in his speech. Annalise shrugged.

"I didn't know I did. And believe me, I don't know if we're sisters." Both girls glared angrily at each other. To Lily, it looked as though there was an invisible mirror in front of one girl, reflecting her image back to her.

"LILY! LILYANNA MICHELLE EVANS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Miranda and Alyssa roared, completely in sync. Lily rolled her eyes and headed over to her Ravenclaw table, catching James's eye and winking. James's heart skipped a beat.

"So... who's blondie over there?" Alex asked, amused. Even though she'd sorted everything out with Will, Sirius, and Kat, neither couple was together yet. Lily rolled her eyes.

"His name's Adam, Als. He's the Durmstrang Head Boy." Alex nodded, her eyes sparkling. Then again, Adam was Alex's usual type.

Under Adam's robes, he wore tight black jeans and a T-Shirt with the band name 'From First to Last.' His blonde hair was swiped to the side, and streaked lightly with sky blue. Startlingly, you could tell he was wearing a light coat of black eyeliner, and Alex's eyes were practically glued to him. The newly-black-haired teen was clearly enraptured.

Andi smiled at her friend. Alex's newfound obsession with boys amused the girl greatly. It was so different from the normal 'who-needs-boys' attitude that she normally had.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please!" Professor Dumbledore called out. "This is one of the greatest moments, I'm sure, of our graduating class's school careers at Hogwarts! This moment, I am proud to announce that the Triwizard Tournament has officially started! If you wish to enter the competition, please submit your names to the goblet of fire before noon next Monday!"

The enchanted ceiling was almost shattered with applause. Indeed, the spells were quivering. In automatic mode, Alex pointed her wand at the sky and muttered a quick fixing spell. Lily gawped at her as the ceiling stopped moving.

"I hate you sometimes, Alexandrina Vance," Lily glared jokingly at her as the girls joined the que to get out of the Hall.

* * *

**argh this chapter was tedious to write. im sorry its so boring and awkward, but I needed it here to get to my other stuff. Thank god for 3rd period, which is where I get most of my ideas. so school has lightened a bit, but I still wont be able to update very frequently. im sorry. but I hope you guys enjoy these chapters.**

**:EDIT: I am unfortunately still dealing with my registration for high school, so everything's going to be even slower. argh the guidance office just can't seem to get it right... oh well I'll write as much as I can.**

**WARNING - THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN DEATH! **

**and how do you guys feel about a little bit of slash? not much, just for like one chapter, but still how do you feel? just a question...**

**I love you guys!  
irishphoenix615**

**thanks to my reviewers - **

**crazylily - yes you were! congratulations! gives you a cookie**

**Flying Fawkes815 - there was one story where the only thing I'd end chapters with were cliffhangers. but im not that mean anymore. thanks for reviewing/understanding!**

**Justplainstupid - im sorry. But thanks for the review**


	20. What Makes a Champion?

**Ok so I noticed that this barely has Lily in it right now... but this story IS about her. and James. but I just gotta get through all the other crap first. bleh. it's my spring break, so I can write a lot this week. yay.**

**chapter 20... im still in shock. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the song 'She's in Love with the Boy,' Faith Hill does. I can dream that I sound like her, right?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the song 'Perfect Situation,' Weezer does. again, I can wish I had their fame, cant I?**

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Kevin Moore and Will Sanches, for absolutely no reason at all except that they're two of the most awesome guys at my school... cept they don't know I think that... yeah. so if you know them PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM!**

**Dedication - this song is dedicated in loving memory to the lazy summer days me and my sister shared when we were younger. When we would listen to this song endlessly. I love you.**

**Dedication - the song is also dedicated to a certain boy a certain Ravenclaw is based after, however OOC he is. again, if you know him please don't tell him I said that if you know him.

* * *

**

Lily was on a mission. She was _determined_ to get to the bottom of her odd dreams.

She'd asked her Divination teacher, but all that the ageing professor would say was to "pursue" her visions

Now, she was seconds away from scoring the book she needed. Madam Pince told her that the answer lay in a book entitled _Ancient Prophetic Magic - An Olde Form or Divining_ by some obscure author she'd never heard of. She raced around the corner and came face-to-face with one of the youngest Beauxbatons girls.

"Mademoiselle!" The tiny girl exclaimed. "I did not see you zere!"

Lily gasped. This girl was beautiful! She was obviously little over sixteen, and Lily would bet her Head Girl badge that she was at least part veela. Her clear blue eyes shone almost as brightly as her teeth, and her waist-length blonde hair sparkled and gleamed in the dim light provided by the candles.

"Oh, Miss Lily!" The girl squeaked. "Good morning! Lovely day could 'oo possibly 'elp me get zat book off ze shelf?"

The book the French girl was pointing to had faded black runes all down the spine. Lily grabbed it and handed the old book to her. The girl beamed.

"Thank you!" She kissed Lily on the cheek. "My name is Noelle. Good luck on making champion!" With that, she scampered away, leaving Lily dumbstruck by her hyper-activity. She shrugged it off and grabbed the book she needed. Madam Pince smiled at her on the way out.

"Lily!" A male voice called out from behind her. She spun around and crashed into James Potter's chest. He laughed and held her at arms length. "Where's the fire?"

"Huh?" was her brilliant response. _Lilyanna Michelle Evans! Since when does James Potter render you speechless!_

James laughed. Lily actually felt a blush creeping up her neck. "Bad morning?"

"The worst." Lily had no idea what he was talking about, but she decided to play along to cover up her cluelessness. James's face took on a concerned look.

"What happened?" Lily laughed sarcastically, hoping she didn't sound too fake.

"A lot of things, actually. Have you met that Beauxbatons girl, Noelle?" James shook his head, sending his messy hair bouncing. Lily shoved her hands in her pocket to avoid letting them stray to his shaggy mane.

"Can't say that I have. What's she look like?" he asked conversationally.

"She looks at least a quarter veela -"

James's hazel eyes flashed, but whether in anger or hope Lily couldn't tell. "Nope. Anyway, I called you for a reason. Can you be online after dinner?"

Lily couldn't help but smile. He was going out of his way to ask her a stupid question. "Sure. Why?"

James shrugged. "Just wondering. Anyway, I'll see you in Transfiguration."

Lily raised a hand to say goodbye as he ran back down the corridor. "Bye James!"

It was amazing how much he had changed since receiving his badge. He'd not asked her out in over two months, in stark contrast to the every night of last year. He was civil, compared to her previous assumption. He hadn't had any girls in the rooms this year, and that was what impressed Lily the most. It was like he was on his best behavior just for her.

In fact, there hadn't been a prank in over a month...

Lily shook her head. _Maybe he's finally changed. I can hope, right?_

_**Maybe you wanted him to change, all along. That way you could blame your feelings on something other than your heart.**_

_Oy I don't need you telling me im in love with the git. I'm sure, somewhere, there's still the arrogant ass._

_**Or you could be in denial -**_

_Who are you anyway? _

_**The annoying part of your brain. You know, the one who persuaded you to get drunk that summer with Anne and Randa?**_

_You again! _

_**You better believe it, honey. I'm here to stay.**_

_Really? Well I have something to tell you._

_**Oh yeah?**_

_Yeah. FUCK OFF!_

Slightly shaken from arguing with herself (**_At least you haven't resorted to talking out loud yet, dear._**), Lily hurried up to her room to deposit her book on her bed. She opened the pages, assuming that she was alone in the corridor.

Wrong.

Lily ran smack into a figure with black hair waiting outside the dormitory. She glared up at the figure from her position on the floor, and felt her eyes widen in shock. It was Kat.

"I needed to talk to you, but James wouldn't give me the bloody password." Lily was astounded. Kat's eyebrows raised. "Are you just going to sit there and look at me like I'm crazy or let me in?"

Lily got to her feet. "Dreamcatcher." Kat's eyes widened in amazement.

"I can't believe it was that simple!" she exclaimed, then quieted. "Anyway, this'll only take a second. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. It's just..."

"It's a Will thing. I get it." Lily told her. Kat looked relieved.

"Again, I'm sorry. Anyway, I've got Potions homework to finish, so..."

"Go on," Lily nudged her towards the end of the corridor. Kat's smile was wide and proud.

_Well, that's one catastrophe I've sorted out. _She thought with a sigh.

Lily looked around the common room. She'd not really gotten to appreciate the beauty for a while. The painting of her and her friends hanging right beside a picture of James and the Marauders. Something clicked in her mind, and she raced up the stairs and threw herself into the computer chair, logging onto email.

_James,_

_What if we get a picture of the entire 7th year? It could be like one of those panoramic pictures Muggles do. Lemme know._

_Lil_

Lily couldn't believe her luck. It was a good idea, and -

_**"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"**_

Lily winced. She _hated_ that voice. Deciding to check it later, she walked off to step into a hot shower.

* * *

**((A/N - ok... just to make things easier on me and my non-French-speaking self, everything Noelle/her friends/dorm mates/Madam Maxime say is in French. if you speak French, feel free to comment me and yell about my lack of skills. Thank you for your attention, now back to our regularly scheduled story))**

Noelle ran all the way back to the Beauxbatons carriage. She knew her friends, all three of them, would be waiting for her.

As she ran into the powder-blue giant sitting on the lawn, she was again overwhelmed by the complete magic flowing inside of it. Contained within the thin walls were enchantments that expanded the interior into a castle-sized living complex. It was furnished exactly like Beauxbatons, and even had the same dormitory system. Remarkably, somehow Madam Maxime had gotten a miniature version of the grounds to fit inside as well. As she ran across the perfectly manicured lawn, she realized that the grass on the Hogwarts Grounds and the grass on the makeshift Beauxbatons Grounds felt almost exactly the same.

"Paige!" Noelle called out. A head stuck out of a window about a story above her.

"What on Earth do you want, Noelle?" the girl snapped irritably. Noelle paused for a moment. Paige Delacour was a force to be reckoned with when awoken early from her slumber.

"Have you met Lily Evans yet?" she yelled back excitedly. Paige shook her head and rolled her uniquely grey eyes.

"No. Listen, 'Elle, you'll wake the whole school. Come up to the dormitory and we can talk then. I'll wake up Stella and Kenzie too."

"You're the best, Paige!"

"I'm aware," Paige grumbled as she shut the window. Noelle ran all the way up to the dormitory.

A girl with chin-length brown hair greeted her with a yawn. "What could possibly be so important as to wake us up this early, 'Elle?"

"Have you met Lily Evans yet, Kenzie?" Noelle asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"No, 'Elle. Was that all?" There was a muffled groan from the closed powder-blue hangings around one of the beds. Noelle's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Aw, c'mon Stella! You know you want to meet her!" Noelle, with the help of a laughing Kenzie wrenched the curtains open and pulled their still-sleeping friend onto the floor. Paige was collapsed on Elle's bed in hysterics. Stella's bright green highlights shone in the morning sun. She glared angrily at her friends.

"Very funny!" she howled. The other three girls were crying tears of mirth.

"Girls!" came a stern voice from the doorway. Four heads whipped around and stared at the angry figure standing there.

"Oh! Miss Wright!" Noelle stammered. "We, um, didn't see you there!"

Robin was not in the mood for the younger girls' antics. "I realize this, Noelle. Now, please refrain from yelling before breakfast begins or I will separate you." All four girls nodded. "Good."

* * *

Lily logged onto AIM, just to see if anyone needed her. A random IM popped up on her screen.

_Miss Evans, this is Professor Dumbledore. Are you there?  
**Yes Professor. What is it?  
**I have a question for you. I am sure you are well ahead in your schoolwork?  
**Yes sir.  
**I was wondering if maybe Mr Potter and yourself would be interested in singing one song, and one song only, before we announce the champions?  
**Certainly, Professor. Should I ask James?  
**Indeed, Miss Evans. Take as much time off as you need.  
**I'll go get my work from my teachers, sir. Thank you.  
**Thank you, Miss Evans. This will be an interesting year, I can promise you._

Dumbstruck, Lily put up and away message and ran to James's room.

"James!" she called. The door opened almost a second later, revealing a shirtless James Potter. Lily blushed just a bit. "Professor Dumbledore... oh just follow me! I'll let you read the message."

Grabbing James's hand, much to his pleasure, Lily dragged him to her room and pointed at her computer screen. James's eyes quickly scanned the conversation and he grinned.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, taking Lily up in a bear hug. Lily giggled and hit his chest playfully.

"C'mon Wonder Boy, let's go get our work!" Lily laughed and led him out. James smiled as he realized she was still hanging onto his hand.

* * *

An hour, and thirty song choices later, Lily was about as close to picking a song to do tonight as James was to becoming poster-boy for the Good Boys Club that Alex and Anne had been inducting guys into for three years. James walked over.

"Still choosing, Lily Flower?" Lily rolled her eyes. The only thing _worse_ he could've called her would've been Anna, which her youngest cousins still called her, even after years of knowing she went by Lily.

"As a matter of fact I am, Mr Perfect," she hissed at him. Just then, something popped into her head. A song by country singer Faith Hill that had caught her ear a few weeks ago. She remembered singing it, amusing Tyler. Tears popped up in her eyes as she realized that she would hardly be able to spend any time with her beloved brother after Hogwarts.

'I've got it!" she whispered, her eyes still wet. James noticed and wrapped his arms around her. "Have you ever heard the song She's - oh never mind of course not! You're pureblood." She dashed up to the stage and conjured up some music. The drummer, who was Muggleborn herself, grinned.

"Great choice, Lil," she told her. Lily's hundred-watt smile was unbeatable.

"I know. Can we run through it?" The drummer nodded, passed the music to her bandmates, and began to play.

_Katie's sittin' on the old front porch  
Watchin' the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight  
In this one-horse town  
Over yonder comin' up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn  
Splashin' through the mud and the muck_

Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young and man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
_  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holdin' on to one another  
To even care about the show  
Later on outside the Tastee Freeze  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says my high school ring will have to do  
'Til I can buy a wedding band

Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young and man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
He says young lady get on up to your room  
While me and Junior have a talk  
But mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe

My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

James was stunned. He knew Lily could sing, but he had no idea could span various genres. His mouth was hanging open unattractively. Lily's face and neck went the same shade as her hair.

"Do - do I need to pick a different song?" James ran over and enveloped her in his arms.

"Lilyanna Michelle Evans that was amazing!" he exclaimed. Lily looked at him incredeously.

"How did you know my middle name?"

James smiled mysteriously. "Alex told me." Lily gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

_He and Alex actually **talked**! Oh my God, I'm in shock._ Lily hugged him back warmly.

"James, it's almost lunch time. We've gotta clear out so they have no idea, remember? So could you run through a few songs?" James nodded and picked up the pages. His eyes widened.

"WHOA! There's a lot on here..." Lily smiled sheepishly.

"I picked the ones I thought would suit your voice."

One song in particular caught James's eye. "Can you play that one?" he asked the drummer, and she nodded.

* * *

Seven hours later, while the rest of the schools were milling around in the Great Hall awaiting the champion selections, Lily and James nervously paced around a room just off the Hall. Lily was on first, going by the rule "ladies first." As of now, she was silently damning that and Dumbledore's insistence that they follow it.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall, James's Head of House, poked her head around the corner. "We're ready for you now."

Lily took a deep breath and followed the lady out into the Hall.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," McGonagall announced into the microphone set up on the stage, waiting for Lily, "Hogwarts' very own Head Girl, Lily Evans, with a song she's spent all day preparing for you!"

As Lily walked up, she had the oddest feeling. It felt as though her entire life had been leading up to this moment. She'd never sang in front of three whole schools before, and even at the Back to School dance it was only in front of people she'd really known for seven years. This was an entirely different story. As the opening notes played, she took in a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for her first line.

James listened in awe as Lily sang her heart out to all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. He was falling even harder for her, and she'd never give him the time of her day. That was what hurt the most, he guessed.

"Mr - Mr Potter," a nervous Durmstrang girl squeaked. James looked over at her.

"What?" he grunted.

"It's your turn." He sighed and followed her to the stage.

Lily beamed at him amid thunderous applause. She motioned towards the mike.

"James Potter, everyone!" she bellowed out to the crowd and gave him her best smile as she walked off the stage and sat in between Alex and Alyssa.

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through...

Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?

Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..!

solo

Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Lily was screaming the loudest when James finished. He jumped off the makeshift stage, exuberated, basking in the glow of his superior performance.

"Congratulations!" Lily exclaimed as she threw her arms around her partner. James blushed for the first time in several years. Alex laughed.

"You made Golden Boy blush!" she announced, her exclamation only audible to her friends because of the cheering. James kicked her playfully.

"Shut it, princess!"

"It's 'Your Highness' to you!" she snapped mock-angrily. The Marauders and the girls laughed.

"Now, for the main event," Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled. "The announcement of the champions!" The entire hall went quiet. "The goblet will take a few more moments -"

Suddenly, the blue flames in the Goblet of Fire turned Gryffindor-scarlet. A small piece of parchment flew out. Miranda, Anne, Lily, Alyssa, Andi, and Alex all grasped hands.

"Good luck!" they whispered to each other. The Marauders rolled their eyes at this behavior.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore announced, causing the girls to sigh and relax a bit, "is Annalise Riele!" Lily cheered for her newfound friend as she glided gracefully past her sister to Dumbledore, shook his hand, and entered the room that Lily had been pacing inside of only half an hour before. There were a lot of upset Durmstrang students as the door closed behind Annalise.

_What kind of idiots don't support their own champion! Poor Annalise._ Lily thought angrily, glaring at Adam.

He shrugged and mouthed, 'It's normal, don't yell at me.' Lily shifted in her seat and took her eyes from the Durmstrang boy.

"Congratulations, Miss Riele!" Dumbledore awaited the next piece of parchment. The Goblet obliged rather quickly. "The Beauxbatons champion will be... Mr Tyson Fulke!" The Beauxbatons girls cheered happily as a black-haired boy stood and followed Annalise's path. Every Hogwarts student went quiet; it was their time now.

Dumbledore's smile grew wide. "The champion for Hogwarts will be one Miss Miranda Martine!" The girls all gasped, then started pushing Randa up.

"Go, Randa!" Anne hollered, pushing her best friend up. Alyssa helped the Asian girl by half-pulling, half-shoving her sister to her feet.

"Go, Miranda!" Andi smiled at her. Miranda walked up, just as the other two had, but Lily could sense it. Something was wrong with their friend.

* * *

Miranda walked up in a daze. She'd honestly not expected to make it. Seriously, it had been a joke. She knew she wasn't ready for something like this. Hell, she was only seventeen for God's sake. As she entered the room, she heard the endless chatter start up in the Hall behind her. One Bartemius Crouch was awaiting her arrival.

"Very good, very good. We have our three champions. From the lovely academy of Beauxbatons, Mr Tyson Fulke, from the proud Durmstrang institute, Miss Annalise Riele, and from our host school, Miss Miranda Martine." He laughed. "That certainly is difficult to say!"

This man was so different from the Crouch her father had told Miranda about. He was joyous, full of laughter and life. There must've been something in her eyes, because the next words out of the man's mouth were the following,

"My son has just gotten out of the hospital for his Quidditch injuries, you must understand." Miranda nodded.

"Now, the first task will take place on the twenty-fifth of November at 9:00 in the morning, do you understand?" All three champions nodded as one. "Splendid! Now, if you do not mind, I am going to go back home to my wife and son. Good night, and brush up your spells. You will not know what the task is before hand, because dealing with unknown situations is a crucial trait in a good wizard."

Miranda still stood, rooted, as the other two champions filed out after the joyful Ministry employee.

_This cannot be happening.

* * *

_

**LONGEST CHAPTER WRITTEN! w00-h00t!**

**so concludes chapter 20! it was certainly interesting to write, I don't know if it was as much fun to read though... but we have our champions! I was going to make Trey or Stella the Beauxbatons champion but decided on another OC instead. I hope you enjoyed it! I have a feeling that the only thing more fun then writing this will be writing the tasks themselves.**

**much love!  
a very happy irishphoenix615**

**thanks to my reviewers -**

**Flying Fawkes815 - i dont really want anyone to die either, but that's life. thanks for the review**

**x LiL jEsSi x- I revised it and it didn't really make sense so the slash part was cut out. thanks for the review.**


	21. Untimely Interruptions

**I am dreadfully sorry about it taking over a year to post a new chapter. It's been… an interesting year. I hope the wait was worth it!**

**Dedicated to: Laura Kearney, for being the best friend I could ever ask for and helping me through the last 8 months even if she didn't know what she was helping with.**

* * *

The weeks slowly crept by, leaving Hogwarts drafty and cold. There were only nine days left until the first task, and Lily was terrified for Miranda. She and the others had spent every spare moment in the Library, researching a wide variety of spells, charms, and jinxes they hoped would help 'Randa out. Miranda, after running out to the loo to empty her breakfast/lunch/supper multiple times, had decided to quit coming after a week of these sessions. The other girls would just make lists of things they thought might help.

Lily stared down the index of _Where There's A Wand, There's A Way_, desperate to help her friend. She was so engrossed in the book, in fact, that she didn't notice the messy-haired, hazel-eyed someone who came up to the two tables the five had pulled together to accommodate the six towers of books until Alex's pointed cough forced Lily to glance up. A grin instinctively twisted itself on her lips.

"James! Hi," she beamed up at him, her exhausted emerald eyes struggling to focus on his appealing features.

"Hey Lily," he replied. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just some stupid fucking spellbook. It's worthless, if you ask me; there's nothing in here." James was in shock. He never though he'd hear Lily Evans describe a book as 'fucking stupid' and 'worthless.' "Anyway, what's up? You hardly ever make an appearance in the Library."

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering where you'd been for the last week. You know, we have to oversee a Prefect's meeting later. Maybe I could help you look for spells for Miranda? You know, spend a romantic evening listening to bitching fifth years and wasting our eyes over books?" Lily smiled at the nervousness in his voice. It was rather fitting and expected, she thought. It was the closest he'd gotten to asking her out all year. But instead of the response he was expecting…

"Sure. Shall we get started on our bewitching evening?" she asked, picking up one of the mounds of books surrounding the five.

"Sure. Come on." He took more than half of the books out of her arms and took her hand, guiding her out of the Library. If they'd been any other students, Madam Pince would've had their heads for not bothering to check out books before leaving with them. As it was, they were the Heads, and she'd taken a rather liking to Lily because she'd spent most of her first, second, and third year in the Library. But before the door had fully closed, she saw Alex shoot the others a smirk. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "So, how's Miranda holding up?"

"As well as expected. Poor girl, she's petrified of making a fool of herself. You know how important image is to her." _Lily Michelle! You are a babbling idiot! Stop it; James isn't interested in your rant._ "How are the Marauders?"

James shrugged a little. "I don't know, I haven't actually talked to them as much as usual. I kind of miss them. But Padfoot's still convinced he can get Alex to fall for him, and Remus is all excited because May's coming. Her arrival was delayed because Salem Institute refused to release her school papers until Dumbledore himself showed up to assure them she had been accepted into Hogwarts."

"May's going to be at Hogwarts?" Lily asked, her face flushed with excitement. James laughed and nodded.

It was strange; the more Lily looked at James, the rosier her cheeks became. For the first time, she allowed herself to examine his strong, athletic build without the blinded she's always reserved just for him for six years. He really was astoundingly gorgeous, his messy black hair falling loosely all over his head, his hazel eyes inviting and twinkling, his hand wrapped over hers with their fingers intertwined as though nature had always intended them to be that way. She blushed as bright as her hair at that thought. Only a few short months ago she wouldn't have even **thought** anything remotely like that. Now, however, she found the Head Boy creeping into her daydreams more and more.

"Are you all right?" James asked, much to her horror. "You're flushed and shaking."

"Oh! Erm, yes, I'm just a bit… tired. You know, helping Miranda with the Tournament, my duties, trying to help Remus with his situation-" _She knows?!_ "- with Anne-" _Oh, phew. _"-school work, and job stuff…" James looked at her with pitying eyes. She squirmed under his gaze, terrified he would see the real reason.

"Sorry to hear that Lil," he smiled down at her. "D'you want to just stay in tonight? I can reschedule the Prefects' meeting for later this week…"

"Would you?" she asked, trying to sound offhand. All she really wanted was time alone with James. "Thank you. You're so sweet. Will you still help me with these books? It's tedious and boring by myself."

"Of course, my fairest. What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that will help. The problem is, nobody knows what the task** is** except for the teachers, and they're not talking. It's so frustrating. But just pick ones that look interesting, or seem like they might help with a deadly, dangerous Triwizard Tournament task. Thanks, again, so much."

"No problem."

Somehow, during this little study session, both managed to sneak glances at each other without being detected. Every time she looked back down at her book and parchment list, her emerald eyes sparkled brighter and happier than before. It was like he was a drug she couldn't get enough of. She couldn't focus, not that she minded. But it was very distracting having James Potter sitting right across from her. Suddenly, she glanced up and caught James staring at her.

"Caught in the act, Mr Potter," she teased, then silently shook herself. Was she **really** flirting with James Potter?

"Indeed I was Your eyes are so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I'm very sorry."

"No, don't be." Lily blushed as the words tumbled out of her mouth. James got a curious look in his eyes. However, what next came out of his mouth was the exact opposite of what she'd been expecting.

"You know, I can tell something happened between you and Diggory. Something bad. It's ok, you can tell me." She tensed up, about to protest and run up to the sanctuary of her room, when he walked over to her couch and sat next to her, taking her hand again and squeezing it lightly in comfort. That's when she caved.

_He... He's James Potter! A Marauder; their ringleader in fact! But… I actually believe I can trust him. _"Well, um, I told you he was my first boyfriend, or serious one anyway, in fourth year? Well, he cheated on me in fifth year. So we broke up for a week and got back together after he swore he loved only me, and always would. So we were snogging in the Room of Requirement last year and he started to move his hand up my skirt and I tried to pull back but he wouldn't let me, so next thing I knew I was on the bed and Amos was on top of me…"

For a minute, one horrible, sinking minute, she waited for him to laugh. She closed her eyes, anticipating the burst of mirth. Waiting to be humiliated.

It never came.

Instead of laughing, James took her in his arms and held her tightly. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Just cried. Even when she'd told Alex, she'd forced herself to remain stony-faced and cold, as though it wasn't gnawing at her, making her feel dirty and contaminated and used. But with James, she allowed the hot salty tears to fall freely down her cheeks, wishing that she hadn't pushed him away for so long.

Because, in James's arms, she felt safe and protected and secure. She felt everything that she knew had been lacking with Will and Diggory, but had resolutely pushed it out of her mind for the time being.

Because now, she knew why she had caved when James told her she could trust him. Why she was always ecstatic when he stared at her or talked to her or complimented her. She was in love with James Anthony Potter.

This realization came in huge waves, overtaking her body and threatening to pull her out to insanity. For the first time, she allowed herself to breathe in his scent, a mixture of earth and pumpkin and the forest, and felt her muscles instantly relax. It was as though this one simple stimulant comforted her and made her calm. She looked up into his hazel eyes and was shocked to see the flame of fury behind them.

"That bastard," he whispered, his voice low and dangerous. "I'll fucking kill him for what he did to you. You deserved better than that Lily, I'm so sorry. He needs to die."

"No James," Lily said firmly, startling him out of his rage. "Let the bastard rot with guilt. I won't have you become a murderer for me. Besides…" she paused for a moment, unsure. The confusion and hope shining in his eyes where a moment ago shown with wrath, pushed her to go on. "How would we ever make it if you were in Azkaban for the murder of Diggory?"

* * *

_(James' Point Of View)_

"How would we ever make it if you were in Azkaban for the murder of Diggory?"

At these words, the anger and resentment towards Lily flowing through my veins, intoxicating my brain with the idea of revenge, ceased to exist. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in my brain: what was before rage was now hope and longing.

I had waited for her to say something like this since fourth year, when I had really fallen in love with her. I was terrified to take it wrong, petrified that I had not heard her correctly. Could it really be that Lily Evans, the girl I had pined after and loved for so many years, really mean that she wanted to be with me?

"Lily," I whispered, hardly daring to interpret her words the way I had dreamed of for so long. "Lily, are you saying…"

"I…" she stopped, fear flitting across her beautiful features.

"Lily, please, I nee-" But she placed a finger gently to my mouth, taking away all of my breath and words. Who knew a finger, just one creamy, soft finger, would rob me of all senses?

"James, listen," she said softly, the tone of horror plainly underlined in her voice. I strained my ears for a moment, cursing Padfoot for his sharp dog-like hearing. Then, horror-struck, I heard it.

The low whistling of the alarm bells Dumbledore had set in place for warning. That could only mean one thing.

"Voldemort!" I breathed, surprised to feel a rush of energy now coursing through my veins. I believed that my body must be thoroughly confused by now at all the emotions running through it. "Lily, get upstairs-"

"Don't be daft," she said simply, looking at me with scorn. "I'm going to fight him."

"We need to talk."

"I know. We'll talk after this, I promise." And with that, she kissed my cheek and ran out to warn her House and her friends. I could only hope with all of my heart that we both made it out alive.

* * *

**Well. Was it worth the wait? Everything between Lily and Diggory is clear now. Poor James, so close to hearing what he'd been **_**dying **_**to hear. Haha. **

**Review, let me know how it is. Message me with any complaints you have. **

**Love,**

**A very satisfied irishphoenix615**

**Thanks to my reviewers from over a year ago [I have not forgotten you:**

**Moony's Warebabe: I have a reason for everything I put in my story. Thanks for the review.**

**Flying Fawkes815: neither can I. It'll be a pleasure to write them. Thanks for the continued support, and the review.**

**crazylily: sorry it took so long. Thanks for the review.**


	22. Losing Anne

**This is by far the most violent chapter yet. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the attack and Lily was beginning to panic. She'd seen flashes of green light, telltale sign that the Death Eaters intended to take no prisoners. This made her more determined than ever to protect the students, but terrified in joining the death toll Voldemort and his followers had already set relatively high. Suddenly, a pair of icy hands gripped her waist from behind.

"Hello, Mudblood," a slick voice said, a smirk evident in his tone. Her blood ran cold.

"Malfoy," she spat, disgusted. A year older than herself, Lucius Malfoy had graduated last year. He'd been after her since her fifth year despite being automatically betrothed to Narcissa Black, Andromeda's sister and Sirius's cousin.

"Yes. Very good. Hot as ever, I see. Still panting after that prat Potter?"

"I never **panted **after him," Lily snarled. "We're friends now." _And hopefully more._

"Oh. Well, we can fix that." She panicked, knowing full well that there was nothing too low for Lucius. She struggled against his tight grip. "No need to be frightened, you little bitch, we both know that you-"

"LILS, DUCK!" She heard Alex yell, and quickly stooped down so Malfoy's torso was exposed. He got hit with one of Alex's well-perfected Body-Bind Curses.

"Alexandrina Alanna Vance, you are so amazing and I love you with all of my heart. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lily rushed her and enveloped the tall witch in a bone-crushing hug, cursing two Death Eaters over Alex's shoulder.

"Right. Death Eaters now, declarations of love later. GO!" Alex announced as she charged right into a throng of Death Eaters, Seventh-Years, and Order of the Phoenix members. Lily was sure to tread on Lucius' "perfect" face as she dashed up another corridor to help defend Hogwarts, barely realizing that this corridor led her directly into the Entrance Hall.

She was startled to see Amanda, her best friend's younger sister, amidst the crowd of fighters. Alex had screamed herself hoarse and the First-Year minutes before the battle in the Ravenclaw Common Room, warning her to stay in the safety of the Dormitory. Lily's mouth dropped into a silent scream as a Death Eater shouted a spell she didn't recognize and sent a jet of purple flame barreling into the eleven-year-old's chest. Without thinking, she ran over and cursed him with every single malicious jinx she could think of stopping to check for a pulse before engaging in battle with a Death Eater with a molding mask.

"_Proteg_o!" Lily yelled as the Death Eater attempted to use the curse the other had used on Amanda. Her strong Shield Charm shot his hex back at him, hitting him a few centimeters away from the heart. If he had one, that was, and Lily was almost convinced he didn't.

A strangled, muted scream broke Lily's concentration. Against her will, she glanced up.

Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort at the top of the marble staircase. It was at the same time a beautiful and terrifying sight for all those who beheld it. Lily's breath caught in her throat. Everyone on the area seemed fixated on that exact same scene.

Someone a floor above them let loose a maniacal cackle. Lily spun and hammered up a side staircase, hardly wanting to come across the scene. Nobody from their side had yet died, to her knowledge, and Lily was anxious to keep innocent blood from being spilt. She rounded a corner and felt her heart stop.

Anne was locked in combat with Bellatrix Black.

Anne, usually brilliant in battle, was losing quickly. She was getting pummeled with curse after horrible curse, her weak magic barely making it to Bellatrix's shield. Lily aimed her wand at Bellatrix, determined to help her friend out. She was just a moment too late.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix shrieked, her beautiful face contorting into horrible glee.

"NO!" Lily watched in slow motion as a jet of bright green light, the same blast they'd shown in the _Daily Prophet_ hundreds of times, connected with Anne's chest. She saw her eyes go blank and watched her blasted backward into the wall and then crumple at the base.

Lily tried, in vain, to send a hail of spells raining down on Bellatrix as she jumped from the first story window, landing smoothly on the lawn below. She neither knew nor cared that at that precise moment, students were cheering jubilantly as their Headmaster chased Voldemort and his followers from the grounds. She had blocked out everything but Anne.

Beautiful, talented, remarkable, friendly Anne. Gone. She couldn't believe it. Her brain was numb. The last remaining witch or wizard who could read the Olde Language, an extraordinarily talented Metamorphmagus. Dead. Lily slowly sank to her knees and took her friend's face in between her palms. The lifeless black eyes stared grimly up at her, the harsh lines of defeat etched plainly on her face.

Lily almost didn't hear the swiftly approaching feet or the swish of robes over the stone floor. She twisted her torso around and held her wand, albeit shakily, in front of her and Anne. "Who's there?!"

"Miss Evans, please lower your wand." Lily felt a wave of comfort crash over her when she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. She broke into sobs.

"It was B-Bellatrix, Professor!" she howled, her face twisted with misery. "She B-Bound Anne and then killed her. I c-c-couldn't do anything! I-It's all my fault!" Dumbledore knelt beside her, touching her shoulder comfortingly, waiting for her to calm down. Lily crashed to the floor, curled up into a ball, and began rocking back and forth. This was the first time she'd ever seen anyone die. She'd heard about the lights leaving their eyes, and their body going ice-cold, but she'd thought her parents had made that up to scare her. Her father had worked as a Muggle Homicide Inspector for eleven years, the first years of Lily's life, so naturally he talked about death as passionately as his job, because death _was_ his job. But Lily had never been to a crime scene with him, so how could she have known what seeing death was like?

Her sobs eventually subsided, and she watched as Dumbledore conjured up a body bag from midair and gently settled Anne's corpse magically inside it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _Lily whispered, hoisting the bag into the air and following it down the corridor with Dumbledore at her side. Students gasped in horror as they saw their Head Girl, her face streaked with tears, and their Headmaster, face grim and drawn, Hovering a dead body down to the Hospital Wing. Panicked whispers immediately broke out, friends anxiously awaiting news of the dead.

Lily knew that the Headmaster had not followed her into the Hospital Wing, but she didn't particularly care about what he was going to say to the Hogwarts student body. She glanced around as she easily let the bag onto a free bed, and was horrified at what she saw.

At least sixty-five students, and a few Order members, were lying on beds, injuries varying widely. Madam Pomfrey, fresh out of Medi-Witch training at St Mungo's, was dashing around to everyone, trying to ease their immediate pain.

Lily felt the knot in her stomach, the one that had formed the moment the Killing Curse had left Bellatrix's lips, tighten painfully as she saw Amanda Vance's limp arm hanging over the side of the bed.

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey whispered as she saw the victim Lily brought in. "I thought… Albus said…" she wiped her eyes on her robe sleeve. "Who was it, dear?"

"Annetalia Meilani." Madam Pomfrey uttered a little scream.

"Oh, Miss Evans, I'm so dreadfully sorry. I know you two were close." Lily simply nodded, feeling the tears well up again. She didn't trust her voice. "Would you mind helping me with these students? Dumbledore told me you aspired to be a Healer at St Mungo's one day." Lily nodded again, knowing that even if she tried she couldn't force words out. Madam Pomfrey Conjured a clipboard from nothing, copied her list with a sharp tap from her wand, and handed the duplicate and clipboard over to Lily.

The redhead moved gracefully through the aisles, pausing to stop bleeding, heal minor cuts, rub a strange orange paste on a few burns, and generally make life a bit more comfortable for the patients. She would always glance over at Amanda's bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to get there first.

The nurse bent low over the First-Year's body, lightly making a few taps with her wand and muttering words too low for Lily to discern. Then she stood upright, shaking her head.

"What is it, Madam Pomfrey?" Lily whispered softly, her voice carrying across the expansive room. The older witch turned, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"There is nothing we can do for Miss Vance, I'm afraid. She's too deeply comatose for magic to reach her. We'll just have to wait and see. If she comes out of the coma, there should only be minor damage to her memory. But…"

"There's a good chance she won't," Lily finished, knowing the second the words left her lips that they were true.

"_How_ could that man use such a horrible curse on a First-Year?!" Madam Pomfrey burst out. "Does he have no heart, no children of his own?!"

"No, he doesn't." Something triggered Lily's memory, suddenly making her remember the face of the Death Eater who had put Amanda in this pitiable state. "It was Dolohov, Madam."

Madam Pomfrey nearly dropped her clipboard. "Dolohov? Antonin Dolohov?"

"Yes. Did you know him?"

"I… I dated him," she said faintly. Lily's jaw dropped. "Back in my Hogwarts days. Oh, how could he _go_ this far?! We were going to be Healers together until he mysteriously disappeared right after our graduation ceremony."

"Well, now you know where he went," Lily said dryly. Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing with Miranda, Alex, Alyssa, Anne's cousin Akemi Meilani, and Andi in tow. All four were crying silently.

"Lil…" Miranda whispered, and then flung herself at the redhead. Lily, who'd been expecting this, simply wrapped her arms comfortingly around the blond and held her, wishing that she could tell Miranda it was anybody but her best friend in that black bag in the corner.

"Say it isn't true, Lily," Andromeda whispered, pale as the silver crescent moon risen in the sky. Lily heaved a great sigh.

"I wish I could, Andi. But I saw it. Bellatrix killed Anne, right after casting the Body-Bind Curse on her. There was no way she could've fought back." There was a muscle going in Alex's jaw, and Lily could tell that it took all of the girl's self-control not to burst from the Wing and hunt down Bellatrix herself. Lily silently congratulated Alex on the level of mastery she'd gained on her impulsiveness.

"Misses Vance, Martine, Martine, Evans, Meilani, and Black, you will be given five days off, along with Misters Potter, Black, and Lupin, to attend Miss Meilani's funeral. I'm dreadfully sorry she had to go this way. She was quite an extraordinary witch."

"And an extraordinary friend," Miranda said thickly through her tears. Dumbledore nodded to this statement.

"I suggest that you all start packing. You leave by Floo tomorrow at twilight. Not you Miss Vance," Dumbledore said as Alex began walking away with the rest. "There is something else you need to see." Lily resolutely stood her ground, determined not to leave Alex's side. To her surprise, Dumbledore nodded a bit. "Yes, Miss Evans, I think you should stay as well. Having friends by her side might soften the blow a little." Lily knew that nothing would soften the blow of Alex seeing her youngest sister lying as though dead on a hard slab of mattress. Lily led her over to Amanda's bed.

Alex's eyes narrowed to menacing slits. "Who did this to her?" she asked softly, and then louder, her voice filled with rage and hate. "_**WHO DID THIS TO HER?!**__" _

"It was Dolohov," Lily responded quietly, knowing full well what Alex's reaction would be to this. Dolohov had been at the pub with Lucius Malfoy the night he had murdered Alex's parents.

"Dolohov?" Alex asked in a deadly whisper. Lily nodded. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Language, Miss Vance," Dumbledore reminded her gently. "I think you should both go on up to bed and try to get some sleep. You've been through a terrible ordeal tonight, losing Miss Meilani." Lily and Alex nodded, though Alex reluctantly so, and trudged out of the Hospital Wing and down a few flights of stairs.

"Well," Alex said as they got to the point they'd have to separate. "It could've been worse." For the first time in a long time, Lily saw a flicker of fear and sadness behind Alex's shocking violet eyes. "I mean, there's a chance she'll wake up, right Lil? She's not going to die for certain?" Lily just nodded. She couldn't bear telling Alex that the chances were not likely, not after they had already lost someone today. "Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow for lessons." And Alex permitted herself to do something she hadn't done in a long time. She grabbed Lily in a bear hug and held her tightly there for a few minutes. Lily hugged her best friend back just as tightly.

"I love you, Lilsie," Alex whispered, using a nickname she hadn't called her since first year.

"I love you too, Lex." It was a rare moment between them. They only used their "childhood" nicknames when something was genuinely wrong, and when they were honestly scared. Lily could feel Alex's hot tears raining onto her robes. "Stay with me tonight, Lex. In the Heads' Dormitory."

"You sure?" Alex asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I know you and Po- James have something to talk about."

Lily had nearly forgotten. "I'm positive. He and I can talk after…" Lily couldn't muster the courage to say the words 'Anne's funeral.' Unless she said them, they wouldn't be real. Lily had always had a bad habit of thinking this way, ever since Petunia had disowned her right before Hogwarts. Alex nodded, fully understanding.

"Can you imagine what Miranda's going through?" Alex asked, showing a rare moment of tenderness. Lily shook her head. "I mean, she knew Anne the best, and longest, of all of us. She told Anne everything."

* * *

Later on that night, while Alex lie awake in the bed Lily had Conjured for her, thinking of everything, she heard a soft, almost inaudible whisper from her best friend's bed.

"I can't believe she's really gone."

* * *

**So, the first brush with death in my story. I've decided to make this a three-part series, because otherwise it would be over 100 chapters, and nobody wants to read something 100 chapters. In the Mix is part one. I hope everyone will also read parts two and three. Part two will be from after Christmas to graduation, and Part three will start two weeks after graduation and go right up to the night James and Lily die. This will take probably a year or two more to finish, when I mix everything in with school and volleyball.**

**Thank you for your continued support. I love all of you.  
irishphoenix615**

**Thanks to my Reviewer:**

**Flying Fawkes815: thank you for the review. Feverently, eh? Well, it's good to know someone likes it. Thanks for the continued support.**


	23. Sirius Gossip

**It's certainly been a while, hasn't it? And I know I promised things would get updated more quickly than they have. Blame Honors Chemistry and AP World History for the delay. And my complete laziness since volleyball season ended. BUT! The plot has been refined. So, things should come along quite nicely from now on. Plus I have pretty easy classes this semester, which leaves time to write. So, just please keep reading, and I promise to keep it mildly interesting.  
- forever in your debt,  
irishphoenix615**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Colin Rushton, for giving me fantastical advice and making me feel extreme contempt for the age laws in Georgia.**

**

* * *

**

Alex couldn't sleep. Images of Anne, memories of good times, kept popping into her dreams. Lily wasn't helping by tossing and turning every two minutes. She sighed heavily and got out of bed, slipping on her shoes. Sure, Hogwarts was relatively clean for a centuries-old castle, but she wasn't taking any chances. She slunk down the stairs from the Head Girl's dormitory, careful not to make much noise, and straight into James Potter.

"Potter!" Alex hissed angrily. "Could you be any creepier? Were you watching us sleep?!" She didn't care that she was overreacting, that he really hadn't done anything. She was grieving over Anne, terrified about Amanda, and already didn't like Potter.

"Don't start, Alex," he growled back at her. "I heard someone shifting around up there, and I got worried. I had reason." Alex shrugged.

"Stay away from her tonight, Potter. She's grieving, and she doesn't need your shit."

"Go fuck yourself," he snapped as he walked up the stairs to Lily.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked down to the kitchens, realizing suddenly that she was hungry for some cake and hot chocolate. She tickled the pear and walked in, immediately greeted by six elves. They bowed deeply, she told them what she wanted, thanked them, and they scuttled away to fix her food. She saw a stiff, high-backed chair in the corner by the fireplace. She strolled over casually.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously, unsure of the identity of her companion.

"Hey Vance." As opposed to the usual frustration it gave her, Sirius Black's voice made a wave of nervousness sweep over her. She was startled, but didn't altogether hate it. Her pulse quickened and her cheeks burned. _**Get a grip, Alex! You do not, repeat, DO NOT like Black. **_But even as she yelled at herself…. "Can't sleep either?"

There was something wrong with his voice. The usual cocky confidence was gone, replaced by sorrow. "Nope. What's wrong?" She stood at the back of his chair, gracefully placing her hands on the back of it. He scoffed at her question.

"Like you really give a damn about my problems."

Alex was cut by those words. Who was he to say she didn't care? "Sirius, if I didn't care about them, I wouldn't have just asked. What's wrong?"

Sirius sighed heavily. It made Alex shiver. "Anne and I were closer than many people knew. She and Remus loved each other, but they had more problems than most couples. Nobody really knew, except for Andromeda and I. Anne would always come to me when they fought, or when she had questions about Remus' disappearances. We felt like siblings. And the fact that my bitch of a cousin killed her…" His voice was strangled now, almost like he was contorting his face in pain.

Alex was stunned. She never knew how articulate he could be when he stopped dicking around. He looked up and stared at her through a curtain of silky black mane. She felt her heart beat wildly and her lungs seize up. "I'm so sorry, Sirius," she whispered. "I never knew."

Sirius merely shrugged. "That's not everything, just the shit you'd understand. Or even care about, for that matter." Her temper flared.

"Excuse me," she snapped, "I'm not stupid."

"You wouldn't get it."

"Try me," Alex challenged. She aimed her violet glare straight into his grey gaze. He looked rather taken aback.

He stood to face her, rather closer than was absolutely necessary. His grey eyes smoldered, making her breath catch in her throat.

"I absolutely love this one girl. She's my whole world. I'd jump off a fucking cliff if she told me to; she's hinted at it sometimes. She's the one girl I've ever wanted to marry, ever considered marrying. But, alas, she completely hates me."

Alex felt her heart plummet into her stomach, or perhaps it abandoned her completely and fell onto the floor. She knew now that the "slight" attraction she'd felt before, the one she'd been denying for years, was not anywhere near slight. It was love, burning, passionate, painful love. "Oh," she whispered. He smirked at her.

"Told you that you wouldn't get it."

"Oh, I understand perfectly." Alex tried to compose herself, desperate not to expose her true emotions to him. "I'm going through that same shit."

"Y-you are?" he asked shakily, suddenly terrified. She nodded glumly, her glare softening slightly. _**Why does he have to make things so complicated? Why does he have to look so pathetically terrified when I glare at him? And why, just WHY, do I love him?!**_ "With a guy?"

"Yes," Alex snapped acidly and rolled her eyes in frustration. "This really great, amazing guy. But I can't express my feelings so well, or even identify them. I ended up pushing him away because of it. Just like I always do." She sighed deeply, completely unaware of the crumbling face of Sirius Black as he stared down at her. Even though she was tall for a girl, he towered over her at an imposing 6'6. His height was an advantage as he struggled to keep his emotions from being known.

He was struggling to keep his voice steady, she knew that much. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel about him? He'll accept you; anyone would." Alex shook her head.

"Not him. I was such a bitch to him. Not to mention he's in love with someone else."

Sirius' face hardened. "Are you seriously in love with James Potter?"

Alex burst out laughing. "NO! That's Lily's deal. I love… someone else." Sirius pulled her flush against his chest in a comforting hug. Her heart leapt into her throat, pounding away erratically. She blushed brightly, positive he could tell.

"Just tell him, Alex," he whispered. If he noticed her tell-tale heart, he didn't comment on it. "Just do it."

"But…" Alex glanced up at him. There were two tears streaking down his cheeks, leaving glossy trails in their wake. She reached up and wiped them dry, causing him to jump slightly. She steeled herself, but Sirius beat her to the punch.

"I love you, Alexandrina Vance." He brushed his lips across her forehead, preparing to release her. Alex held tight.

"I love you, Sirius Black." His eyes, a moment ago dark with pain, sprung open in shock.

They stood that way, she embarrassed and he shocked. His eyes shifted slightly, now almost asking permission for something. She jerked her head ever so slightly, nodding. He leaned down, and she up, hardly daring to believe they were in reality.

When Alex felt her lips touch his, she felt electric shocks shook through her, starting in her heart and coursing through her to her fingertips. Her mouth was glowing, humming, rejoicing. She'd never realized just how much she'd longed for this for six years. When he pulled away, she had to take a moment to regain her senses.

"So, um…" she whispered, not quite sure of what to say. Sirius looked nearly as confused, and also as ecstatic, as she felt.

"Go out with me?" he asked huskily, dazed. She nodded sloppily, hardly daring to move in fear of waking from this perfect dream. Something tugged on her sleeve, forcing her to glance down at what looked like a floating tray.

"Your cake and chocolate, miss. I brought some for Mr Black as well." Alex beamed down at the little elf.

"Thank you very much, Elsie," she said, making the elf beam in return. "We'll just take it to go." A box popped onto the tray. "Thank you."

"Where are we going?" Sirius murmured into her hair, latching onto her from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "We can't go to the Gryffindor common room, it was destroyed. Your friends would kill me, so…"

"Room of Requirement," she answered, and he slapped himself in the forehead. "Private place."

I'm such a dumbass." She chuckled at his self-flagellation.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. No James and Lily, but it's crucial.  
****Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:  
****Vartan-LoVer: Thank you for the review, I hope it keeps living up to your expectations.  
****Flying Fawkes815: I'm glad you love it. I really will try to update more often this time. Thanks for the review.  
****Jesikababe: Thank you for the review.  
****Padfoot7Prongs: Thank you for your review, I hope you'll keep liking it.**


	24. Nightmares Come Alive

**So, this chapter might be a tad confusing. It's written in the first person. (If you run away screaming, I wont blame you.) Italics are Lily and the regular is James. I'm completely willing to offer a simple summary of this chapter to anyone who needs it. **

**Thanks for putting up with my experimentation,  
irishphoenix615

* * *

**

_Floating through a grey mist, lost in a cool grey fog, I thought I was dead. Voldemort had come back for me, and now I was stuck in this strange abyss. There was nothing around me, just that strange mist. I closed my eyes and focused on floating to my left. Nothing happened. I frowned._

She was so beautiful, lying there. We still hadn't talked, though. I understood why. One of her best friends had just been killed in front of her very eyes. Who knew what was going on inside that head of hers? I couldn't be certain, but I thought she was blaming herself. She tended to do that when things didn't go so well.

She shivered and I pulled her blanket more securely over her, pausing to move a strand of coppery hair out of her face. She frowned in her sleep, those gorgeous full lips tugging downward.

She has absolutely no idea what she does to me.

_Thinking didn't work. Now what could I try? I sighed heavily; being dead was such a drag._

"_Lilyanna."_

_I jumped. Well, I would have if I'd been standing. I felt my body jerk forward and float toward the voice. It was female and friendly, but still. My parents taught me at a very young age not to talk to strangers. _

She looked scared. I reached out and placed a hand on her forehead, intent on calming her down. Poor Lily, she was probably dreaming about Anne. I felt so sorry for her.

But I **really **wanted to have that talk.

_A few minutes of floating later, I began to make out a hazy human shape. It was female, so I assumed she was the owner of the soft voice._

_She had dark red hair, almost the color mine was turning. Her creamy eyelids, rimmed by dark lashes, were closed, hiding her eyes. She had on the lime-green robes of a St Mungo's Healer; one of the sleeves was rolled up, showing me a small star tattoo on her wrist._

"_I've been expecting you," she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. I felt a strange mix of relief and recognition wash over me. "You're a bit older than I expected."_

"_I'm seventeen," I stammered, trying to make my fog-clogged head remember exactly where I'd seen her before. "Not that old."_

_She frowned. "I'm here to warn you, against anything involving the Potter boy." She silenced my question and struck me dumb. James?_

She was sleeping so peacefully now, I wondered if she had concocted a dreamless sleep potion and chugged the whole cauldron. She sat up suddenly, startling me.

"Lily…?"

"_Lily, you are such a smart girl. Don't ruin yourself by getting into a relationship with him. He's so bad for you!" The woman pleaded with me. _

_I couldn't believe my ears. There was no way James could be anything but great for me! He'd been so sweet this year. How __**dare**__ this woman try to convince her she didn't want to be with him?!_

"_I will not abandon James," I snapped stiffly, "just because some figment of my imagination doesn't like him. I absolutely love him. I-"_

_My argument spluttered and died as the apparition's eyes flew open._

She crawled out of her bed, totally unaware of my presence. Which might've been good, because she probably would've have had a heart attack if she knew I was in her room. She groped around for her shoes, her face now troubled.

"Lil," I whispered, not daring to speak louder in case I startled her. When she didn't even pause, something clicked in my brain.

Lily was sleepwalking.

_Green. Bright, vivid, acid green. Same color as mine. Same shape. Same dark lashes. I was very glad I was floating; I didn't know if my legs would've held me up._

"_You're me!" I breathed, incapable of speaking louder. "You're me!"_

"_Yes." The older version of me looked rather sheepish. "You weren't supposed to find out. I was just supposed to warn you and go."_

_I couldn't get enough of it. "Did we get married? Did we get pregnant? Do we have a boy or a girl first? Do we really become a Healer? When do we die?..."_

_The older me pinched the bridge of her nose, exactly as I did when dealing with the underclassmen. "Yes. Yes. Boy. Yes."_

"_You didn't answer my last question."_

I'd always imagined sneaking out with Lily as something that would happen under more romantic circumstances. However, now I was running through the drafty corridors in nothing but my pajama pants, clutching my wand, chasing her down. She was a very fast sleepwalker; I was jogging to keep up.

I was relieved when we were getting near to huge front doors. Nobody could open that door by themselves without magic, and Lily had left her wand in the dormitory.

So, naturally, I freaked out a little when the doors sprung open as she approached them.

"_I can't," the older me whispered. "All I can technically say is stay away from Potter."_

"_But why?" I whined pathetically. "I love him. I can't stay away."_

_My eyes, tired and strange in that older face, rolled. "I was young once too!" She snapped. "You have a choice. Marry Potter, have his son, get murdered by Voldemort, and leave your son an orphan to battle him alone, because he's the only one who can defeat him, OR you can break away now and live."_

_I thought I might've been slapped in the face. Murdered by Voldemort, leaving my child parentless? I didn't think I could. But if my boy would be the only shot my world had…_

"_I'll do it," I whispered._

We slunk toward the forest, barely making a sound. I was beginning to think she truly was possessed; the Lily I knew would **never** make it off the path without stumbling.

I was so tempted to call out, wake her from her dream so we could go back up to that castle and the warmth. But it was obviously important, so I followed her deeper into the forest.

Right into Voldemort's waiting arms.

* * *

(Lily) The dream shattered as James screamed. I couldn't see him, but somehow I knew it was his arms that wrapped around me in protection.

In the battle that afternoon, I'd been spared that ashy skin, the certainty that I was going to die. But I recognized him immediately.

So this was what staring fear in the face was like.

"Mudblood," he hissed, slit-nostrils flaring. "How dreamy to see you."

Click. Click. Click. Everything fell into place all at once. _He _planted that dream to change my mind about James, but when I found out she was me, he was alerted. He couldn't control my "ghost." So he appeared to take me out.

"Not so much for me," I replied, wanted to come up with something witty to say, but I was petrified.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, since I'm the last person you'll ever see.

I refused to tremble.

(James) She was obviously terrified. She didn't have to shake for me to know that. Anyone with half a brain would've been.

"She's not alone!" I asserted, voice full of bravado. Those crimson eyes didn't even flick away from Lily's face.

"Hush, Potter, and maybe only one person will die tonight."

"No one will die tonight!" My voice rose several octaves. Just the prospect of losing my Lily… "Both of us will walk back up to that castle–"

"Unscathed?" He was obviously mocking me. I nodded, tightening my grip on Lily's waist. He raised his wand. "I don't think so. At least there's a pureblood here to–"

(Lily) The change in his voice scared me. It was silky now, goading.

"I have a better idea."

Now I started to shake.

"_Imperio!_" He whispered, pointing his wand at my James.

(James) _**Now, be a good boy and raise your wand.**_

I hated myself as my grip on Lily's waist broke as I went for my wand. I felt her shudder away from me, and I yearned to reach out to comfort her.

_**Hold it to her head now, pet.**_ Obediently, against my will, I placed the tip against her temple.

She screamed, and the sound ripped though my chest. I suddenly remembered where I was, who _we_ were, and what he was trying to make me do. It broke his hold on me immediately.

"You bitch!" He screeched, drawing his own wand. Nobly, I shoved her behind me. "Get out of my way, Potter!"

This time, my bravery was real. "No." But she placed a tiny, ivory hand on my arm.

"Dumbledore is coming.

(Lily) Thank god I had the sense to scream; I broke James from Voldemort's hold. Otherwise, I'd be dead _and _James in prison. However, it was dumb of him to push me behind him like that. Like Voldemort really cared who he had to kill to get to his target. So I decided to use the only weapon left to me.

I lied.

"Dumbledore is coming," I whispered, shutting down my brain. If I didn't think it, he couldn't read it. "James, put your wand away."

Even Voldemort believed me. He fled as soon as I said Dumbledore's name. Thankfully.

"Lily!" He breathed, obviously scared. I collapsed in him, welcoming his tight grip and cool chest. I had to speak through my desire, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"We need to get out of here. He'll realize that Dumbledore is still fast asleep soon enough. Come one." I started walking, but he held me back.

"I have a faster way."

(James) I must've been mental. But nevertheless, I transformed in front of her, offering her my back and allowing her to climb on.

Together, as one, we raced back toward the castle.

* * *

**So, was that as confusing as I thought? I hope not. I'm tired, and exhausted. Good night, and I love you all!**

**Thank you for reading,  
irishphoenix615**

**Thanks To My Reviewers:**

**Vartan-LoVer: Mmm, not so much. But I hope you enjoyed this, too. Thanks for the review.**

**Brianna24: I love your name. ) They'll be together before you know it. Thanks for the review.**

**Scribbles.Pooksta: Thanks for the review. I hope I can continue very quickly. **


	25. The Journey

**So, this is a very crappy chapter. I'm not so proud of it, but I couldn't find any way to rewrite it. I hope to update a lot in the next two days, I have them off school, and I don't have practice. **

**Dedication - this chapter is dedicated to Mrs Kathy Nichols, for giving me an opportunity to do nothing but write in her class.

* * *

**

After the night she'd had, why _hadn't_ Lily been ready to watch James transform into a stag right before her very eyes? She'd met her ghost, cheated death, almost been killed by the love of her life, but she just couldn't accept James' transformation. But there she was, clambering onto the stag's back for a brief ride to the castle.

"Lil," he whispered, transforming back and catching her before she fell. "You look pale."

"Do I?" she snapped. _**Oh, no reason. Just that I almost got **__**killed**__** by someone I love, manage to break his illusion, only to watch him transform **__**illegally**__** into a forest creature and back!**_ He seemed to notice she was a tad upset.

"I'm sorry, Lily." He looked defeated. "I just didn't want to walk and get ambushed." Lily just stared. "I should have told-"

"It's illegal, James," she whispered, cutting him off totally. "We just broke the law."

"Lil, nobody has to know," he said, exacerbated. He thought they'd gotten past her stubborn adherence to the laws. "It's fine."

Lily wavered for a moment, fighting the urge to faint. But it had been a very long twenty-four hours, with Anne's death, Voldemort's mind control, James' transformation; she just collapsed. James, with his lightning-fast reflexes, caught her a second before she hit the floor.

He didn't have the strength to carry her to their dorm, and Levitating her body would make her look a bit like a corpse, something he wasn't eager to see. So, since they were so close to the Room of Requirement, he decided to take Lily there. She was very light, lighter than he would've imagined. Sure, she was skinny, but she wasn't anorexic; she was rather curvy. But she weighed no more than a skinny twelve-year-old. He frowned, concerned, but took her to the Room nevertheless. He felt a bit awkward; he'd always planned on taking her there for sex, not because they'd almost had to fight Voldemort the very same night one of his cruelest soldiers killed Anne.

Once you'd used the room enough, and so had your friends for the same purpose, the Room no longer cared which one of you it opened for, nor if another person were already in it. So James wasn't surprised when he opened the door and Sirius was on the couch snogging a girl. He felt Lily beginning to stir in his arms, so he opened his mouth to tell Sirius to take his new first-year to a broom closet.

That was, until Alex Vance peered around Sirius' head the moment Lily opened her eyes.

Both girls screamed at the same time. "Alexandrina Alanna Vance?! I know that's not you!" The silence that followed was enough of an answer for the vexed redhead. "Alex! How could you?! This is _not_ a time to be snogging Sirius Black! You should be mourning! You-"

"I should be mourning?!" Alex screeched. The impending fight was making both boys visibly uncomfortable. However, neither girl seemed to notice their unease. "You're here with Potter," she spat the name, "aren't you?"

"I'm not snogging him, groping him!" Sirius blushed for the first time in years. "He brought me here to let me rest."

Alex snorted. "Rest! He watched you while you sleep, Lily! He-"

"Alex!" "Lily!"

Both girls turned toward the boys. They both blushed faintly. "Alex didn't expect this to happen, Lily. Just… out of the blue…" Sirius trailed off, trying to come up with something that might make the furious witch understand. He had nothing, so he settled for, "She's my girlfriend now, Evans."

This was the wrong time. Lily swelled like a giant balloon; she was nearly at James' chest now.

"And Alex," James quickly interrupted, fearing a true explosion. "Lily went for a walk in the woods with me to clear her head, and she fainted, so I carried her up here." Alex's face instantly cleared of all anger.

"Fainted? What happened?" she asked worriedly. Lily just shrugged and shot her an 'I'll tell you later," glance. Alex shrugged back and turned on James. "I told you to stay away from her! You knew she was exhausted, but you deliberately went up and-"

"He's the reason we're even getting to have this conversation, so I'd back off," Lily said quietly, cutting Alex off and making her gape. Even James and Sirius were stunned. "I'm tired, Exhausted, actually. I'm going to bed, goodnight." She turned and marched out, with James following closely behind her.

"Lil!" he whispered, surprised. "What happened back there?!"

She turned to him, displaying the dark areas between her shocking eyes and her alabaster cheeks. "I'm so exhausted. I couldn't take her shit anymore. And we were starting to sound like Alex and Anne…" Lily's bright green eyes filled with rears. James wrapped her strong arms around her.

"Shh," he murmured soothingly as she started to sob into his chest. "It's going to be okay. If I knew Anne, there was a reason she didn't fight back. Besides," he added, almost as though beginning his last-ditch-effort statement, "you have to be strong for Miranda. No champion can go at this tournament alone. The four of you, Alyssa, Andromeda, you, and Alex, need to band together for her."

_**How can I argue with him when he's right? Or when those hazel eyes are shining down at me and twinkling? **_"Okay," she replied shakily. If he knew the devastating effect his eyes had on her, he gave no indication. "Can we go to the dorm now?"

* * *

Lily sat dutifully through the first half of Double Charms, the only class she was required to go to the next day, trying to pay attention to Flitwick's lecture. There were only six people in her Advanced NEWT Charms class: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Amos Diggory, and Will Sanches. She didn't mind her small class; it gave her a chance to learn better. But when she was this distracted, it was forty-five minutes of pure hell. 

"Psst!" Will whispered, shooting her a folded note. Careful to avoid Flitwick's attention, she waited until he turned to grill Snape before opening it.

_Lil,  
I'm so sorry about Anne. She was pretty amazing. I hope you're okay. Well, as okay as you could be. I'm here if you want to talk.  
Are the rumors true? Well, okay, Remus is the only one to have said it, but is Alex really with Black? I thought she had better taste than that. Oh well. Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm here for you. We'll talk when you get back.  
Hugs,  
Will_

In that one fleeting moment, as she shot him what she hoped was a grateful smile, she remembered how normal her life used to be. Friends, family, boyfriends, her strange premonitions… the tears nearly spilled over.

"Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, Miss Black," Flitwick suddenly called out, eyes softening. "It's time."

Those two simple words managed to set off her body's panic sensors. She was shaking, and very nearly hyperventilating. Remus obviously was feeling the same symptoms. Lily gathered her things gracefully, lightly shoving her books in her bag.

"So," she said conversationally, trying to keep the three of them from losing it completely. "Think Flitwick's going to miss us?" Andromeda just shot her a look. Clearly, neither she nor Remus was in the mood to chat. The journey to the Entrance Hall was a very uncomfortable one, the three of them keeping a two-foot bubble of separation.

"Ah, there they are." McGonagall had left her class alone, something she absolutely hated to do, in order to see them off. "Filius kept you a bit long."

Lily nodded, going to stand next to James. She and Alex weren't quite over their problems, and Alex was crying softly into Sirius' chest. That was _one _good thing that had come of this, Lily mused; Alex wasn't so secretive about her emotions.

"Ready, everyone?" Lily asked, fighting to keep her voice strong. Their party was large, consisting of Miranda, Lily, James, Andromeda, Alex, Alyssa, Remus, Sirius, and Akemi Meilani, so they had to take two Portkeys to Potter Manor. Everyone nodded. "Alyssa, Andromeda, Akemi, Miranda, and Remus, you guys take the quill. Alex, Sirius, James and I will take the ink bottle.

"One," James whispered, "two, THREE!"

Lily's feet left the floor as soon as he said three. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that nothing would go wrong.

She felt herself land with an unpleasant bump.

* * *

**How'd you like it?  
I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought!  
-irishphoenix615**

**Thanks to my Reviewers:  
Chels: Glad you like it, thanks for the review!  
Jagrfkjhduigadrs: Your name certainly is a mouthful. Thanks for the review!  
Brianna24: Thank you for sticking with it. Thanks for the review!  
Vartan-LoVer: Yes, what she said was of her own accord. And I can't answer your other questions, because they get answered when the group comes back to Hogwarts. But thank you for paying such close attention. Thanks for the review!**


	26. Saying Goodbye

**So, it's been a bit frazzling trying to make this chapter work. However, this funeral is an EXACT replica of a real one it's based after. So, this is a bit personal. But I write what I know. So here it is.  
-irishphoenix615**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Bryan Barnes, the former most amazing person alive, for giving me the strength to write about his funeral, even if he couldn't possibly help me with it.

* * *

**

The two days she'd spent at Potter Manor were some of the best days Lily could remember in the past few months. Everyone was so light and joking, almost as if trying to make up for what was to come. Of course, Lily wasn't fooled; Remus and Miranda had been the ones to do most of the joking. She knew that both were secretly dying inside, barely containing all of the pain. She herself felt the wounds ache every time she glanced their way.

However, this particular morning was not going to be filled with any fluff. As Lily donned her black dress robes, she fought the urge to cry.

That morning, she would be burying Annetalia Meilani.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. Judging by the sniffling, Lily guessed it was Miranda. And the second she opened the door, the tiny blonde fell on her, crying.

"I can't believe it, Lily," she sobbed into Lily's shirt. The calm redhead just simply wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. "I still expect her to be in the next bed when I wake up. And now it just seems so much more real."

"It's okay," Lily murmured while gently rocking the distraught witch. "Come on, Miranda, Anne wouldn't have wanted tears. It'll be okay. We'll get through this."

Miranda stared openly at her, disbelief and reverence on her face. "How do you do it?" she wondered aloud. "How can you be so strong?"

Lily's voice cracked. "Practice." she whispered. Miranda nodded, understanding dawning on her face. Alex poked her head in.

"Time to go," she said gently, taking in Miranda's tear-stained face. "We'll be waiting."

Lily pushed Miranda's hair back and gently tapped her cheek with her wand. Miranda's makeup righted itself instantly.

"Y'know, Lil," she said conversationally as the two strolled down the stairs, "I never would've picked you for a winner at household spells." Lily's laughter, bubbly and cautious, was swallowed up as soon as she got into the black limousine.

* * *

She had to admit, to herself only, so as not to start a new wave of hysterics from Miranda, that the site they'd chosen to conduct the burial was beyond gorgeous for the middle of November. There were beautiful daffodils all over the place, mixed with violets and roses. _When I die_, she made a mental note,_ I want to be buried here._

They had chosen to forego the typical church ceremony for burials, because Anne had never stepped foot in one, so it would be a tad pointless. Besides, Anne had always said she wanted a beautiful backdrop for her funeral. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon in her life.

Shaking, Miranda (the person chosen to deliver the speech) stood and slowly made her way up to the podium with all eyes on her. She cleared her throat loudly, trying so hard not to look Anne's parents or cousin in the eye.

"Anne was," she began, "a remarkable witch, an incredible person, and an outstanding friend.

"She was talented beyond belief when it came to magic. Indeed, she was the last living witch who could read and speak the Olde Language. She was absolutely brilliant, second only to Lily. But then again, that's not saying much, since Lily might as well have swallowed every textbook." A small ripple of laughter wound through the congregation; a small smile tugged at Miranda's lips as her confidence grew a tad. "Anne was a very talented Metamorphmagus, something I was, on occasion, jealous of. But not for very long, because I realized that being upset about a friend's gift when I had one of my own was just plain selfish.

"Anne would help anyone…" But Lily couldn't pay attention anymore. Her head pounded; her eyes went blurry; her ears rang. _No, not now, not here! _she begged silently. She could feel James, who was seated next to her and gently squeezing her hand, tighten his grip. But then her vision cleared, her ears stopped ringing, and Lily saw –

_A beautiful, dark-haired man raced through the forest, evidently focused on some distant destination. _

_He had pale, icy skin, and deep scarlet eyes, though she couldn't see anything past his cheekbones. There was something alluring about him, something that drew her in and made her want to just be with him, made her think that anywhere he was, she would be happy. _

_She knew, although she couldn't explain exactly how, that this man's name was Vladimir.

* * *

_

"Lily," James hissed in her ear, bringing her back to reality with a very unpleasant bump. Judging by the movement around her, she had accidentally missed the rest of Miranda's speech. "Lily, are you okay?" he whispered, more urgently this time. Lily forced herself to nod so as not to constitute more panic. "Do you need anything? To lie down, or-"

"Water," she croaked. He was offering her a bottle in an instant. "Thank you." She gulped down half of the bottle, ignoring the stabbing pains in her head. Alex was at her side in an instant.

"Lils, come on," she tugged the shaky girl up, causing her to stumble, "you need air."

"No," Lily managed to say through her dizzy fog. "I want to stay with him. Go tell S-Sirius that we need to talk, the four of us." Alex nodded and hurried off to Sirius while Lily continued to gulp down the water.

"Lil, you scared me," James whispered into her hair, drawing her to him tightly. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily, gingerly pressing her palms against her head. He kissed her hands gently, making her smile. "I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't." He helped her stand. "They're about to lower the casket. Come on, you don't want to see this." Lily allowed herself to be carried, bridal style, back to the car.

"Thank you, James," she whispered hoarsely. They both knew that she wouldn't have made it to the limo on her own. He merely shrugged.

"What are you going to tell Miranda? She noticed…"

Lily's head swam again, and for one terrible moment, she thought she was having another vision. But it was just an aftershock of dizziness. "Dehydration. She'll believe it." She felt a little bad for lying to Miranda on the day of Anne's funeral, but she guessed that it would be better than telling her that she had a premonition during what Lily was sure would've been a fantastic speech. "It's so cold out here!"

James looked at her in fear before shrugging off his cloak and handing it to her. "What happened back there, Lily?" She could tell by his tone he'd been dying to ask her. She winced. _Bad choice of words, Lily_. "You got all stiff, and you were burning up, but breaking out in a cold sweat…" She sighed, knowing that he deserved a truthful answer. But still, it was somewhat terrifying. Some witches and wizards didn't accept Seers because they were so different, and she really didn't want James to be one of those wizards. His muscles tensed as she rested against him, causing her to glance up at him in fear.

He laughed a little and pointed. "It's just Padfoot and Alex, Lils. Relax." She poked him; playfully jabbing a finger in his ribs.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey, lovebirds, focus!" For once, Lily was thankful for Alex's strong need to take charge. "Lil, what did you-"

"First, um," Lily began, Sirius' and James' eyes boring holes into her forehead. "I'm kinda, um, well, I can sometimes have, uh…" She shot a look at Alex, vivid green eyes pleading. Alex rolled her own astounding eyes and finished for her.

"Lily's a Seer," she said, watching with amusement as Sirius' eyes popped wide open and James' jaw dropped in shock.

Lily smiled at Alex, grateful that she was able to say what Lily herself couldn't spit out. "And back there, I saw this… guy. He was… I don't know, mysterious. Gave off a serious bad boy vibe. His name was Vladimir."

"Vladimir?" James asked, surprising the other three with the jealous in his voice. Lily just laughed at him.

"Yeah. There was something so alluring about him…" James' face was so red, he was literally emitting heat. "He had red eyes."

"Oh!" James' face returned to normal. Sirius was the one to laugh this time. "That explains things. You were Seeing a vampire," he explained to Alex's and Lily's confused faces.

"A vampire?!" Alex nearly yelled. James looked at her in surprise. "You're _glad_ she saw a _vampire_?!" James blushed again.

"Just because-"

Alex was swelling like a balloon, getting the picture without him having to say anything. "You were just grateful she wasn't dreaming about some other guy! Some _human_ guy she just might like! You selfish prat! You-!" Lily's sharp jab to the ribs stopped Alex's tirade.

There were strange sounds coming from the other side of the car. Excited, eager sounds. Lily glanced at the others and pulled out her wand, jumping around the edge of the car to confront whatever evil was waiting for them next. What she didn't expect to find, however, was Remus and Miranda, clutching at each other, glued at the mouth. So, Lily did what every normal teenage girl would do in this situation.

She screamed bloody murder.

* * *

**So, chapter 26? I really like this for some reason. Thank you for allowing me to work through my emotional shit by writing about Anne's death.  
And! The plan is to have this (Part One) wrapped up in the next four chapters.  
What's to come (in no particular order):  
1. The First Task  
2. Lily and James' talk  
3. A meeting with Dumbledore  
4. And much, much more!  
(I couldn't put anything else without giving away a lot of plot)**

**So, thank you for bearing with me.  
It means a lot.  
-irishphoenix615**

**Thanks To My Reviewers (There Were So Many!!):  
Chels:**** I hope this chapter was good too. Thank you for the review!  
****Flying Fawkes815:**** (review one) He is indeed a softy. I hate how everyone makes him such a womanizing slut. Granted, he probably was, but still. He's not ****completely**** coldhearted. Thanks for the review!  
****LilyHeartsMarauders:**** (both reviews) She was, but I wasn't completely convinced she had been when I came up with this idea, so I just stuck her in Ravenclaw. Plus, I liked that House better. And yes, James was a Chaser, but I also overlooked that detail too. Thanks for the review!  
****Blue-Eyed Chica:**** It means a lot to me when people say they love what I write. They are, but not yet. They still have to talk first. Thanks for the review!  
****Brianna24:**** It was a bit slow, and very short. Not at all what I wanted. But I couldn't think of another bridge chapter, so I just settled. I hope it won't happen again. Thanks for the review!  
****Flying Fawkes815:**** (second review) That dream sequence has been almost a year in the making. I ****finally**** settled on a version I liked. Thanks for the review!  
****Flying Fawkes815:**** (third review) They went for Anne's funeral, for reasons explained in a few chapters. I love reading your reviews, they really make me smile. Thanks for ALL of your reviews, and your continued support!**

**Oh wow, that was a lot. You all mean a lot to me. Thank you so much. (I'm feeling a bit emotional at the moment, but thank you for putting up with it!)**


	27. Be Mine

**So, I backed myself into a proverbial writing corner with that last chapter with Remus and Miranda. I didn't mean for it to come so soon, but it did, and I hope this is satisfactory for now.  
This is partially because I realize that I'm mainly writing really dark stuff right now, and I decided to offset that with this.  
Plus, it's been a kinda happy period since I last updated.  
So, I write my moods.  
Enjoy!  
-irishphoenix615**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Lily screamed, causing the others to speed around the car to come to her aid, only to screech to a stop and stare. Remus and Miranda blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Moony, man…" Disappointment and disapproval were plainly evident in his tone. "That's Anne's best friend. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't get mad at him," Miranda spoke up boldly. Everyone shifted their focus toward her, making her flush even deeper. "We didn't plan any of this. I freaked out after I finished my speech, and Remus found me. So he held me, and I calmed down a bit. I kinda looked up at him, and I just… went for it." Sirius and James were still frowning at Remus.

"Don't take the blame, Miranda," Remus mumbled, trying not to let the shift in everyone's eyes to perturb him. Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Why are you being a dick?" he snarled, watching as Remus' mouth dropped open in shock. "Anne _just_ died. And here you are, snogging her best friend? Oh yeah, man, that's loya-"

"Don't," Remus snarled, furious. "Think I don't realize what I was doing? Yeah, I really liked Anne. But a few days before the attack, we broke up because I realized I loved someone else."

"You didn't…" Lily breathed, suddenly understanding. Anne didn't die because she was overpowered.

She committed suicide.

Miranda sighed. "It's true, Lily." She struggled for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue. Remus' arms, strong and comforting, spurred her on. "We've been in love with each other for a while, ever since last year. We just finally realized it." Alex, who had been unusually quiet, spoke up.

"Miranda… I just…" Lily's jaw dropped as Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde. Miranda's expression mirrored it. "Congratulations."

"Ale-" Sirius began hotly before Alex cut him off.

"Shut up." James' jaw joined Lily's and Miranda's. "If she's happy, I'm cool with it. If Anne had already broken up with him, there's nothing severely wrong with it." This shut Sirius up; how could he argue with her when she was technically right? So, in true Sirius fashion, he stomped into the limo and slammed the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you…" Lily trailed off, gesturing towards the van. Alex shook her head and took off toward where they had buried Anne, presumably to fetch Andromeda and Alyssa. Lily sighed and turned to James. His jaw was still slack, causing her to giggle. "James, your jaw."

He blushed profusely. "Oops." He paused until Lily got over her giggles. "I wonder what's going to happen."

"With them?"

"Yeah."

Lily sighed, sitting on a bench nearby. James immediately joined her. "I don't know. I know Miranda, though. Once she's got something in her head, especially something as intense as love, it'll take a miracle to get it out of her head."

"So you think she really loves him?"

"Yes."

"Lil! Po- James!" Alex called, making Lily smile. At least Alex was trying to accept James. "Come on."

Lily sat on the window bench, staring out over the grounds of Potter Manor.

* * *

_It's such beautiful land_, she mused. _No wonder he loves the outdoors so much. If I'd grown up here, I'd love them too._

A gentle knock, accompanied by a soft, "Lil," startled her out of her thoughts. She smiled as she turned herself around, preparing herself.

"Come in, James."

James entered slowly, sheepishly. He looked so adorable, shyly smiling at her, that she patted the space next to her.

"We need to-"

"I know," Lily whispered, feeling her throat close up. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be rejected, which is what she was sure the conversation would end up in. James just didn't strike her as a one-girl type of guy. So, taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. "You first."

He blushed. "Well, um…" Lily cocked her head, trying to spur him on. "I love you. And I have for… too long to note. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You are absolutely perfect. I'd give anything to be with you. Anything. I'd give all of the girls in the world just for one chance to-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Lily's eyes had been watering throughout his speech, and she'd finally snapped. She just leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

I had no idea how I wanted him to react. I didn't even know why I did it. But then his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me flush against his chest, and I lost it.

I ran my fingers up his arms and locked my hands around the back of his neck, anchoring myself against the dizzying wave of pleasure. He gently coaxed my mouth open, making me groan a bit. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against mine.

"Lily," he whispered, eyes shining. "What was that about?"

"I love you too, James." I closed my eyes and blushed, not wanting to see or hear the laughter I was sure I was going to hear. Being with Amos had severely lowered her self-esteem.

So imagine my shock when I felt his lips against mine again. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment." He whispered against my mouth. My eyes sprung open and I stared into his, mesmerized by those shining hazel orbs. I smiled, deciding to tease him.

"What, being able to kiss me with my permission?" James laughed, smiling back at me. He placed the ghost of a kiss on my top lip.

"Wrong, love." His voice was so deep and velvety, making my heart race. "Hearing you say you love me." I smiled back at him, hoping that he couldn't hear my heart.

"I love you," I whispered, giving him a small peck. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I kissed him each time, my confidence growing each time. James ran his hand through my hair, making me shiver. He kissed me softly, causing lightning bolts to shoot from my core to the tips of my fingers. I kissed him back, tangling my hands in that scruffy mane of his.

His hands danced down my sides, making me smile into his mouth. He stopped at my hips, gently rubbing circles against the fabric of my skirt while he slipped his soft, wet tongue into my mouth, making me gasp.

Before I knew it, he was all the way on the other side of the window bench, looking very stiff. Confused, I tried to slide close to him, making him hold up his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Red flag." Apparently, my confusion showed on my face, because he went on. "If you make that noise again, I'm going to do something I'd really regret."

"Oh," I said quietly, scooting closer with my hands held up in surrender. He allowed me to curl up next to him and he put his arm around me, smiling as I put my head on his chest to listen to his heart.

"Jesus Lil," he whispered. I turned up to face him, shocked that he was staring down at me with such adoration. "I've dreamed of this moment for years." I just smiled up at him, making his heart race. I knew, I could hear it. "Be mine."

"Like… date?" I asked, stalling for time. I probably sounded like such a dolt.

"Yeah. Be my girlfriend."

I bit my lip, knowing I was driving him crazy. "Ok."

* * *

**Ok, a bit of fluff to offset all the angst.  
I hope it was okay.  
-irishphoenix615**

**Thanks To My Reviewers:**  
Blue-Eyed Chica: Yeah, I like to go for shock. He's going to be a bit important… thanks for the review.  
Your Yellow Flower: It was a little difficult, but I work through things by writing. Thanks for the review.  
Brianna24: I hope this chapter was okay too. Thanks for the review.  
Flying Fawkes815: He is freakin sexy. Wait til they actually meet him. (insert smilie face here) Thanks for the review.  
KimRulz: I hope they still seem sweet. Thanks for the review.


	28. The Order Of The Phoenix

**I SURVIVED ANOTHER YEAR!!  
Sorry, I figured that was a very important note.  
And I'm also sorry it took so long for an update. It wasn't exactly my idea. But, I have another three months to write and update to my heart's content.  
-an elated irishphoenix615**

Dedication for Chapter 27: My fantastic twin sister, Amy Danielle, who has never left my side.  
Dedication for Chapter 28: Trevor Humphries, my best friend, for always being there.

* * *

_What a world of difference being with James makes,_ Lily mused as she carefully searched in yet another book of spells. The First Task was in less than three days, and the six of them (_Five,_ she reminded herself sadly) were frantically pouring over every spellbook in the Library as though their lives depended on it. She tried not to let an exasperated sigh slip through her lips as she tossed aside the useless book, thinking about how she'd much rather be with James.

Since he'd asked her out two weeks ago, Lily had been living what her friends had called a "well-deserved fairy tale." James was perfect in every way. He even-

"Library's closing, ladies." Lily jumped a little as Madam Pince, the freshly graduated librarian, smiled down at them. "I'm sorry. Ordinarily, I'd led you girls stay, but… too much extra security these days."

_She's right about that, _Lily thought gloomily. Ever since the attack, Aurors had been swarming the school. Everyone was on edge.

"So," Alyssa began conversationally as she waved her wand at the stacks, marking the unsearched ones and sending the others flying to their shelves, "and theories on how they got in?"

"Floo Network," Andromeda piped up instantly. The other four girls stared at her in shock. "I mean, it's only logical isn't it? They come in, completely undetected, and –"

"Hold on a second," Miranda frowned, confused. "I thought they developed that tracker-thing?" Andromeda shook her head.

"Nu-uh, not yet. There are a few old bats who say it's an 'invasion of privacy' to have their fireplaces linked.

"Probably some of Voldemort's brood," Alex mused darkly, making Miranda cringe and the other two nod in agreement. She sighed. "I just wish I knew. I kinda feel like I should, being the princess and all." Lily wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend.

"You haven't fully come into your powers yet. It's not your fault." Alex opened her mouth, obviously intent on answering, but the girls were intercepted at the door by James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Why the long face, sweetie?" Sirius asked, kissing Alex's forehead and making James and Remus nearly puke. Ever since Alex had agreed to be his, Sirius had assumed the role of overly-mushy boyfriend, driving everyone around him mad.

"No reason," Alex replied with a giggle. Alyssa was almost as repulsed as the guys.

"We'll see you girls later. Come on Andromeda, we single folk need to stick together. Later, chicas!" Alyssa grabbed Andi's hand and whisked her away. Remus cleared his throat.

"Hey James, aren't you supposed to be taking Lily up to Dumbledore's office for a meeting?" Lily immediately stopped laughing and fixed James with her famous green-eyed stare, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Yeah. C'mon, Lil." Lily hugged her friends goodbye and took James' hand. "Y'know, that was a very evil thing you did," he said a few minutes later, making her blink in innocence. "You really shouldn't stare at people with those eyes. Those beautiful, wonderful eyes."

"Stop it James," Lily ordered, blushing. Two seconds later, she found herself pinned to the stone wall with James' mouth on her own. "James Anthony Potter, if you don't quit it –"

"Mr Potter!"

"Busted," he whispered against her lips before turning around. "Hullo, Professor McGonagall. You're looking very nice today. Is that a new hat?" Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Please try to keep your hands _off_ of Miss Evans in public places. It's very disgusting."

"Oh hush Minerva," came a voice from the opposite side of the corridor. Lily felt her cheeks flush in complete embarrassment. She unceremoniously shoved James away from her. "They're young and in love. It's inspiring." McGonagall just huffed and walked away. "Lily and James. Come with me, we have much to talk about."

"Sorry about that, Professor Dumbledore," Lily mumbled as she fell in step behind him. "James and I haven't gotten to see that much of each other the last few days, and we were just…"

"You do not have to explain yourself to me, Miss Evans. I was young once too." Dumbledore smiled down at her, making her blush even brighter. "It makes me happy to see love inside this castle, when there is an obvious lack of it outside." He paused a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "What happened last month was a tragedy. Annetalia was a spectacular witch. Her death was a shock, because not only was she an excellent fighter, but she was the first to be killed by a Death Eater inside of these walls."

"Do you know how they got in yet, sir?" Lily asked softly, the pain evident in her voice. She did think she could live with it if their entrance plan was never discovered. James wrapped his arm around her and squeezed gently, helping her center herself.

"A secret passageway," Dumbledore answered with a sigh, "behind a mirror on the fourth floor. It was rather roomy, large enough to hold several dozen Death Eaters. Mr Pettigrew discovered it last night. There were still several masks there. So we collapsed the tunnel and confiscated the masks." Dumbledore leaned forward a little, making Lily's nerves stand on end with anticipation. "I have an offer for you, one which I will extend to Sirius and Alex when the time is right.

"You are both seventeen, legally adults in this world. You have the ability to refuse. Do not feel as though you are being forced into this. I do not normally offer this to students who have not graduated, but you, Alex, and Sirius are some of the most passionate, powerful students this school has ever seen."

The tone in Dumbledore's voice scared Lily to death. He sounded so serious, more so than she'd ever heard. _This must be why he's calling us all by our first names now. _

"Have either of you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Both shook their heads. "I founded The Order about two years ago, when Voldemort began his quest for power. I knew he wasn't going to give in easily. He never did while he was a student, why should he as an adult? We are dedicated to preventing Voldemort from getting and maintaining power. Are you interested in fighting alongside us?"

Lily's brain flashed, involuntarily, on Anne's lifeless face, the feeling of uncontrolled fear that was omnipresent in the castle since the attack, and her decision was clear. "I will," she whispered, fire burning in her eyes. Dumbledore nodded, gave her a small smile, and turned to James.

"Yeah. Yeah, I want to fight."

"Good. You're doing not only our world a great service, but the Muggles as well. I am… deeply thankful for this."

"Sir," Lily interrupted, eyes still full of fire, "who all is part of this?"

"Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, my brother Aberforth, and dear Hagrid. And now you two, and hopefully soon Sirius, Alexandrina, Remus, Mr Pettigrew, and several other top members of your class after gradu –"

"Pettigrew?" James asked in disbelief. Although Peter Pettigrew had been part of the Marauders for almost four years now, James still disliked the boy. He was normally good at hiding it, though. "What good will he be?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do not underestimate Mr Pettigrew, James. I think that one day he'll be a force to be reckoned with, and shock the world."

"Whatever you say, sir."

"Trust me, James. Now, it's awfully late, you two need rest! Off to bed, chop chop."

_It's amazing,_ Lily thought, amused, as she and James exited, _how he can treat us with so much respect, then act like we're still eleven._

**I think I'm losing my touch. Yes?  
Anyway, sorry it took so long. Hopefully next chapter will be better.  
-irishphoenix615**

**Thankyou To My Reviewers:  
FlyingFawkes815: yeah, I felt like showing a rare side of James. Thanks for the review!  
Blue-Eyed Chica: Thanks for the review!  
Brianna24: Yeah, he's a typical guy. Thanks for the review.  
Purplepanties: Thanks for the review!  
Your Yellow Flower: Haha, sure. Thanks for the review.**


	29. The First Task

Miranda stared into the fire, blue eyes unfocused

**One day, I'll get better at this updating thing. Haha. ANYWAY! This is the long-awaited First Task. I've had this task and the other three planned out for over two years now. This is the next to last chapter in this installment, and I hope you readers out there will continue reading the second part, Destines Sealed. I'm hoping to NOT ignore that one for a year. **

**Thank you all for your continued support!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dani, Billy, Trevor, and Cait, for being absolutely amazing. Although, they are the reason this chapter took me so long.**

* * *

Miranda sighed and threw off her blankets, giving up on trying to sleep. She glanced at her alarm clock. 5:17. She'd been tossing and turning for almost six and a half hours. Giving a small growl of frustration, she walked silently down to the Ravenclaw common room. _Empty, good. _She wasn't much in the mood for pretending.

Ever since Anne's death, she'd been trying to pretend that everything was dandy so that Hogwarts had a solid champion to unite behind. But, in the four days leading up to the task, her carefully woven façade was growing thin. She'd avoided the Great Hall like the plague and, consequentially, was beginning to resemble a skeleton. She also had deep bags under her eyes from four straight sleepless nights. Overall, she was a wreck by Miranda standards.

_There's a reason that goblet picked me,_ she kept telling herself. _I have something it was looking for._ That didn't help, though, knowing she possessed an unnamed quality. How was she supposed to display something in front of almost a thousand students if she didn't even know what it was?

Her stomach growled loudly, making her wince. "Hush!" she commanded, glaring down at it. "You'll get fed after I get through that Task!" It growled back, as though in protest, before falling silent.

"Randa?"

Miranda jumped about seven feet in the air. She snatched up her wand and whirled, aiming her wand straight in between the chocolate-brown eyes of Will Sanches.

"Shit!" she yelled as she knocked over a chair, thankfully not waking anyone in the process. "Will! What do you think you're doing?!"

Will hung his head, making Miranda's stomach squirm with guilt. "Sorry. I just… I heard something shifting around down here, and after what happened to Anne…" he trailed off, and Miranda's heart went out to him. She'd forgotten that he'd been friends with Anne, too.

"I'm sorry I yelled," she apologized. "I'm just freaked out about today's Task." Sudden realization dawned on Will's face. "What?"

"The Task's today?"

"Yeah." Miranda was slightly annoyed; the Task was all anyone had talked about for days.

Suddenly, a wide grin spread across Will's face. When she asked him what was so amusing, he simply pointed toward the window and told her to look. She impatiently grabbed a pair of binoculars left overnight by a Second-Year, stalked over to the window, and peered down. She gasped.

There, contrasting harshly against the meticulously manicured lawn, sat three wobbly, three-story shacks. Next to each of these dwellings, stamped with each of the three schools' crest, were three large crates, each labeled…

"Ashwinders," she breathed, almost laughing in relief. Ashwinders were just a nuisance, nothing dangerous. She felt a huge weight roll off of her chest.

"Not _just_ Ashwinders, Rands," said Will gravely. "I watched the officials bring them in last night. They've all got eggs."

The grin slowly slid off of Miranda's face. Ashwinder eggs, however, _were_ dangerous. If left alone for too long, Ashwinder eggs could incinerate even the sturdiest house, let alone those haphazard shacks. She began to hyperventilate. _Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"How good are you with water spells?" Will asked, making Miranda laugh.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. Her laughed slowed as she realized why his head was cocked. She sighed. "When I was eight, I went on holiday with my parents to Hawaii. They were arguing, of course, and I decided to go swimming to get away from it. I was out there for maybe fifteen minutes when a current carried me out to sea. I almost drowned. A woman in a boat rescued me. Turns out, that's my sister's mother. But I've been terrified of water ever since."

Will looked thoughtful. He pointed his wand at the fire in the grate and muttered, "_Immobulous!_"

The fire froze.

"Perfect," he whispered, smiling happily.

"Except that I can't do that spell," muttered Miranda dejectedly. Will perked up again nevertheless.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Miranda and Will stood in Professor Flitwick's empty classroom surrounded by immobilized objects. Will smiled at her from across the room.

"One more time, Randa, ready?" he asked, holding up a small toy broomstick. She nodded and held out her wand in front of her. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The broom rose out of his outstretched hand and began to zoom around the room. Miranda allowed it to do three complete circuits before shouting, "_Immobulous!_" The broomstick froze before clattering down on top of a rather shabby couch. Will clapped and cheered enthusiastically, making her smile and blush.

"Fantastic! You've got this, Miranda. You should probably head down there, it's fifteen til. Want me to walk you down?" he asked as he hugged her, jubilant. She nodded, wishing she could join in on his ecstatic mood.

Will might have faith in her, but she herself did not. Sure, she could do the spell in a controlled environment with Will encouraging her, but that bore almost no resemblance to what she was about to face. A toy broom was nothing like a raging fire. What if she waved her wand, said the spell, but nothing happened? What if she froze, forgetting what to do?

The walk to the front door and down to the champion's tent was a silent one, filled, for Miranda at least, with what-ifs and second thoughts. By the time she said goodbye to Will, which was really her nodding awkwardly to his call of "Good luck!" as he raced toward the stands, she was a shaking wreck on the verge of tears.

"Miss Martine!" Barty Crouch called, hurrying over. "Finally. Come in, come in. We're just going over the finer points of today's Task. Our third champion's here!" he called back into the tent as he steered her inside.

Miranda felt her knees begin to give, so she threw herself on a nearby chair. As great of a teacher as Will was, and despite how encouraging he'd been, she wished she could've spent at least ten minutes with Remus and her friends. They, especially Remus, were extremely good at calming her nerves.

"Welcome, champions!" boomed a rather squat man standing next to Crouch. "My name is Victor Bagman. Miranda, you might know my son, he graduated from here a year ago." She shook her head. "No? Oh well. Anyway, as you saw while you were coming in, we have three shacks built, one for each of you. Ol' Bart here will pass around a small bag. You'll pick out your order and we'll be off." He clapped his hands excitedly, causing some of the officials in the tent to wince. "Right-o, Bart, let's get to it."

Barty Crouch, who Miranda had always seen looking perfectly jovial, looked distinctly ruffled as he opened a small silk bag in front of Annalise Riele. Miranda smiled gently at her; she looked like Miranda felt: scared. Her delicate pale hand dipped in and pulled out a number: two.

"Next, Mr Fulke," Barty murmured, moving over to the Beauxbatons champion. Miranda couldn't help but smile as he stuffed his hand into the bag. Maybe it was her preconceived notion that all of the Beauxbatons boys were attractive, but he looked even better than she would've expected with the pale tinge to his face. His sandy blonde hair fell over his eyes as he pulled out a slip of paper and held it up: one.

"Which leaves Miss Martine." Miranda felt all of the air in the tent fly out in a _whoosh!_ She knew which number was left. She pulled it out and held it up: three.

"Right-o!" he said again, clapping Crouch on the back. Miranda's hands began to shake wildly. "I believe this is very self-explanatory. Mr Fulke, you're up first! You are to go through the house, making sure you freeze every single egg. Only then will a special bronze egg appear. Collect that egg, and exit the house. On the gong, then…" and he hurried out. After a slightly harried glance at the three champions, Crouch hurried out after him. There was a brief moment of silence, in which Miranda and Annalise shared a terrified glance, before Victor Bagman's voice was piercing through the din of the thousand plus students gathered in the stands.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" He allowed the applause to roar for less than a minute before continuing. "Today, our three champions will be facing something terrifying and wit-strengthening! Up first, the Beauxbatons champion, Mr Tyson Fulke!" Somewhere, a gong sounded, and Tyson was off, leaving Annalise and Miranda alone.

Bagman's commentary left a lot to be imagined. Even though she knew he couldn't see exactly what was going on in the shack, Miranda still couldn't help but imagine that every single "ooh" and "what a snap!" was flames licking at Tyson, catching his clothes and hair on fire. What seemed like a lifetime later, Bagman was yelling out that Tyson had completed his Task.

Miranda glanced over at Annalise, watching the little color left in her face drain. She stood, shakily, and stood next to the mouth of the tent. Another gong, then: "Miss Annalise Riele!"

Annalise's Task passed in pretty much the same fashion. Miranda, about halfway through, stood and began to pace all around the tent. She went over the spell and all of her successes in her mind, very methodically, trying to boost her confidence. She knew there was no way she'd be able to perform the spell any other way. In what seemed like no time, Bagman was screaming, "Miss Riele has returned with the egg! That was remarkable! Now, for Miss Martine!"

The gong boomed. Miranda took a deep breath, steadied herself, and stepped out.

A wave of cheers greeted her as she walked over to her shack. She squinted up, trying to find her friends. It was futile. All of the faces blended into one as she sighed and gave up. She looked toward the official standing next to her building, and he nodded. She closed her eyes, steeled herself, and darted forward.

She stopped short when she got inside. The shack looked exactly like her rooms back in her father's mansion. She saw something orange flit under one of the violet couches, and immediately hurried over. Using her wand, she flipped over the couch and saw a glowing snake. _I'm so glad Ashwinders glow. _"Immobulous!" she yelled, grabbing a nearby umbrella and hacking it into pieces. It turned to dust the moment she pulled the umbrella away.

"There goes Mama," she whispered to herself, smiling as she quoted her sister. "Now for babies."

She quickly inspected the room she was in before heading into the small, cramped kitchen. She found an egg in the oven, and one in the trash can, covered up by paper. _Thank god I found that one; that could've caught the entire house on fire in a flash. _She dashed up the stairs, immobilizing one egg in the corner, before checking the two bedrooms and tiny bathroom.

That's when she smelled the smoke.

"Shit!" she whispered, throwing herself up the stairs. She opened the door to the attic and was blown backwards by a solid wall of fire. She scrambled up, taking a deep breath to center herself, and aimed her wand at the flames. "Immobulous!"

The first few feet of fire froze, giving Miranda's confidence a little boost. She waved her wand, making the frozen fire Vanish, before continuing this process with the next batch of flames. It was a slow process, for sure, but effective. She barely felt when her sleeve caught on fire, burning her. However, she didn't care. She just Froze and Vanished the pesky fire before moving on.

"Holy shit, she whispered, coming in sight of the cause of the fire: a nest of four eggs. She hurried along with the process, trying to rush to get the eggs under control. Eventually, all that separated her from the nest was a thin wall of fire.

"Immobulous!" she whispered, voice hoarse from shouting. She flicked her wand once more, Vanishing the flames. "Gotcha." She bent, scooping the eggs into her arms. Shifting all of the weight of the eggs to her left side, she pointed her wand at the floor and concentrated. Suddenly, an ice box popped up out of nowhere. She put the four eggs inside, glancing around for the bronze it.

There, glittering in the corner, it was.

She grabbed it, the ice box, and her wand, and bolted for the door. She made it outside in what she considered record time. It was a relief to finally hear Bagman's voice.

"Miss Martine's done it! Now our judges will deliberate…"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Victor Bagman boomed above the crowd. It had been fifteen minutes since Miranda had been released from the Infirmary tent, and she was now settled safely in between Remus and Alyssa. "We have the results!

"In third place, having completed the Task in the slowest time, Mr Tyson Fulke!" The Beauxbatons students went wild. "In second place, Miss Miranda Martine!" Miranda glowed as her friends cheered louder than anyone. "And in first, Miss Annalise Riele! Our Second Task will take place on the twenty-fifth of February at eleven in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

* * *

**So, the First Task.  
How was it?**

**-irishphoenix615**

**Thanks to my reviewers:  
Blue-Eyed Chica: Thank you for the continued support! Thanks for the review.  
Brianna24: I tried to make this one a little longer. Thanks for the review.  
Lilyevans-Luvs-Jamespotter: Yeah, Sirius acts a bit more like Sirius in the next part. I just was so sick of the "man-whore-bad-boyfriend" image. And the Peter thing is explained later on. Thanks for the review!  
Purplepanties: Yes it would! Thanks for the review!  
Vartan-LoVer: I wish I could kill him off. However, he is crucial. You really do ask all the right questions. The Maurader's Map gets explained in the next part. Thanks for the review!**


	30. The Heirloom

**I'd like to remind everyone that this is a TRILOGY. Meaning that I was unsure how to end this part, so I decided to do so with something slightly lame. Cute yes, but probably the lamest thing I've ever written. **

**However! I do hope that you'll come back for parts two and three. I hope that I'll get part two up and running rather quickly, but it's a difficult year school-wise. So just bear with me.**

**Please remember to review! I'll respond to them in the first chapter of the second part.  
-irishphoenix615**

* * *

Two weeks after the First Task, the usual lists went around to check who was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Because Miranda was a champion, she had to stay around long enough for the Yule Ball. Not wanting to leave her alone, and being very anxious about the Yule Ball themselves, the girls signed up right away.

There was a week and a half left of classes, and all anyone could think of were snowball fights and bumming around their common rooms. Unfortunately for them, the professors had noticed, and had taken to setting them large essays due the next day. Professor McGonagall was the worst, setting them a four foot essay on why Transfiguration was useful in the real world.

"As I told you your first day in my class," she began when the groaning started, "Transfiguration is one of the most complex forms of magic. If performed incorrectly, it can lead to serious disabilities, and even death. However, Transfiguration is used on an almost daily basis once you get out of school. You cannot survive without it. Therefore, you will write this essay and hand it in at the beginning of our next lesson. You have the remaining class time to work on it. You may begin."

The bell releasing them to lunch was a rare treat.

"Can you believe it?!" Alyssa moaned as the five girls slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. "Four feet? How are we supposed to get that done with all of the other work we've got?"

"Skip lunch," said Miranda sulkily. Lily frowned; Randa had been skipping a lot of lunches and dinners lately in favor of the Library. However, she didn't want to bring it up in front of the others, so she bit the inside of her cheek and decided to wait for a better time. _She doesn't __**look**__ any different from the old Miranda,_ she thought as she followed Andromeda through the oak door leading into the Hall, watching Miranda continue down the corridor out of the corner of her eye. _Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe she's going on a lot of picnics with Remus or something._

Alex slammed her bag down on the Ravenclaw table, snapping Lily out of her reverie and making a few First-Years jump. "Miranda can spend as many lunch periods in the Library as she wants; she'll never get done. I'm skiving off Potions."

Lily threw her a sharp look as she settled in next to her. "No way, Alex. Professor Slughorn's midterm is today, and you aren't missing it."

"Bet me," the violet-haired witch snapped. "I don't have time. Besides, I sacrificed his essay to maintain my barely-passing grade in Astronomy. I can't go. Come on, as long as I have a justified excuse I haven't used before, he'll let me make it up. However, McGonagall will have my head if I don't finish her essay, and Professor Yaxly assigned us a ton of work for Ancient Runes. I'm barely passing Ancient Runes, and my head is very valuable!"

Lily sighed. Alex beamed, knowing that she was about to agree. "Fine. But this is the last time. And you'd best start looking sick now, because Slughorn won't buy it if you're fine here, but in forty-five minutes you 'mysteriously' have something wrong with you." Alex gave her a grateful kiss on the cheek, waved at Sirius, and walked out of the Hall clutching her stomach. Lily just rolled her eyes, watching Sirius follow her out.

"Hey girls. Mind if we join you?" As if on cue, Remus and James appeared behind Alyssa. Lily smiled and scooted over, making room for James on the bench next to her.

"Sure. 'Randa's in the Library, Remus. I wouldn't disturb her too much, though; she might accidentally ruin her essay, and I wish mercy upon you if it happens." Remus just laughed, thanked her, and left. Lily waved and promptly turned her attention back to the table in time to catch the tail end of what Alyssa was saying.

"-essay due Monday. You might just have to go on your own." Across from her, Andromeda just shrugged.

"Wait, go where?" Lily chimed in, confused.

"Ted wants to have dinner sometime soon, and talk," Andromeda mumbled, staring down at her lunch as her cheeks flushed scarlet. "I dunno if I'm even going. I was going to ask Alyssa to come, but she's busy, and 'Rands and Remus have a date, and you're always busy with James, so… I think I'm just going to cancel on him."

"What?!" Lily yelped, partially because James had begun to massage her knee, a recent habit of his. Alyssa gave the both of them a look, making James chuckle under his breath.

"Well, I don't want to go and just get scammed into anything."

"Andi, don't you have that special thing," Lily cleared her throat and glanced at her friend meaningfully, "that you can use to tell if he's scamming you?" She nodded her head almost imperceptibly at James and stared Andromeda down, willing her to read her mind._ Use your powers, Andi! You should be able to read him like a book, especially if he's distracted._

_**Not quite,**_ came the answer a second later. Lily suppressed a shiver; she'd never show it, but being able to communicate mentally with Andromeda freaked her out. _**I can't read him. I've never been able to.**_ Lily cocked her head quizzically, but the bell rang to end lunch and cut off what she was going to say. She merely watched as Alyssa and Andi headed off to their NEWT Care of Magical Creatures Class.

"That was weird," James noted, slipping his hand into hers as they walked slowly back to their common room for their only shared free period. "Andromeda gives me the creeps sometimes. It's like she's… in my head."

Lily laughed nervously, swatting him on the shoulder. "Stop it James. There's nothing really that strange about her. She's mourning." _Shit. I forgot how perceptive he was._ "Honestly. What's next, a theory about me?"

"I already have one," he answered in a whisper, pulling her flush against him. Her heart hammered against her ribcage. "You're secretly, madly, in love with me."

"That's no secret," she laughed out as she swatted him again. "Dork. Come on, I have four feet to write for McGonagall."

Forty-five minutes later, Lily's brain felt like a wrung sponge. She was stuck at two and a half feet, absolutely positive she couldn't cram anything else out of her brain, when she felt James' eyes on her and she glanced up. "What?" she asked rather crossly, making him smirk a bit.

"Nothing, just thinking. Y'know, I could do that for you."

Lily frowned; he knew how she felt about cheating. "No James. Besides, what's in it for you?"

"Not having to watch you ruin your favorite blouse with ink stains."

"Shit!" Lily grabbed her wand and furiously set to work removing the seemingly indelible ink. _As if I needed anything else to foul my mood._

"I was thinking," he began again, with a tone in his voice so scarily serious she quickly looked up from her soiled blouse. "After the Yule Ball, maybe you could come back to the Manor with me. Get to know my family, and spend some time away from the Hogwarts limelight for a while." He looked so nervous, like a boy asking a girl to dance for the first time, that Lily smiled at him tenderly and took his hand across the table.

"I'd love to. I guess I'll just meet you at the Manor the day after?"

He laughed, walked around the table, and sat down next to her. "Why not just go to the Ball with me, and we'll head out that night?" She beamed, nodding, and kissed his cheek.

"Sure. Now I actually have to find a dress," she laughed. James just rolled his eyes at her, reaching into his bag and discretely grabbing something out of it. "James, what are you doing?" Okay, maybe not so discretely.

He quickly grabbed her hand, making her stare at him quizzically. "I have something you can wear with it," he answered, holding out a small, velvet-covered box to her. "It's been in my family for centuries," he added nervously as she, with trembling hands, gently opened the box.

She gasped. "James, it's beautiful!" she murmured, lifting the beautiful egg-shaped diamond from the box. "I love it! Thank you."

"No problem, love," he answered, taking it from her and fastening it around her neck, where he hoped it would stay for a very long time.

* * *

**See what I meant about lame? But ****important!**** Just keep that in mind!**

**Thank you for sticking with this story, some of you for almost four years.  
It means so much to me.**

**Thank you to my Reviewers:  
****purplepanties: Haha, me neither. Thank you for the review!  
Your yellow flower: I'm glad you love it. Thank you for the review!**


End file.
